Expecto Patronum: os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts
by Mia Galvez
Summary: E se Voldemort vencesse a Guerra? Trilogia dos Feitiços, parte II. TERMINADA!
1. Prefácio

A saga da Trilogia dos Feitiços continua.

Antes de ler esta fic, aconselho que você leia a primeira parte da Trilogia: Obliviate – três famílias e um destino a cumprir.

Na segunda parte, continuação da fanfic "Obliviate – três famílias e um destino a cumprir", Mia Weasley e Hermes Malfoy ainda não se habituaram à recente perda que foram obrigados a enfrentar. Entre erros e acertos, tropeçam juntos e aprendem a construir a magia dia-a-dia, nos pequenos detalhes. E ainda recebem um reforço extra com a chegada de uma nova amiga. Será que ela também terá poderes mágicos?

Enquanto isso, Gina e Draco Malfoy estão em pé de guerra. Mas qual é o segredo do ex-Comensal da Morte? O que ele fez para abandonar as fileiras do Lorde das Trevas e acabar justo com uma "traidora do sangue"? E os pais de Malfoy, o que foi feito deles durante a Última Batalha?  
O senhor e a senhora Weasley continuarão muito debilitados depois do retorno de Azkaban? Conseguirão eles recuperar os poderes retirados pelo feitiço Obliviate?

E, por Merlin, onde está Harry Potter?

Um grande segredo é revelado.

Uma nova forma de ver e fazer magia é descoberta.

Este é o grande diferencial que pode vencer o Lorde das Trevas. Um poder milenar que retorna nas mãos dos únicos que podem derrubar a Ditadura Voldemort.

Uma fanfic cheia de magia, aventura e descobertas e a preparação para uma nova Guerra.

"Hogwarts sempre viverá enquanto houver alguém que for leal a mim"  
Alvo Dumbledore – in memorian


	2. Abracadabra e Hócus Pocus

Mia pegou o jornal sobre a escrivaninha do quarto e suspirou. Um mês se passou desde que tudo aconteceu, desde que ela e Hermes perderam Daniel. O Natal se aproximava e a falta de assunto na imprensa era evidente. Só podia ser isso, e Mia tentava se controlar para não amaldiçoar todos os jornalistas daqueles malditos tablóides sensacionalistas ingleses. Já não bastava a dor da perda? Não... eles tinham que forçá-la a conviver com isso quase que diariamente nas páginas dos jornais, nas fotos espalhadas pela internet e na televisão.

Tudo culpa daquela mulher maluca, Helena, a mãe de Daniel. Mia se lembrava como se fosse hoje o momento exato em que ela e Hermes, acompanhados por tia Gina, bateram à porta do sétimo andar do prédio de Kings Cross para dizer a uma preocupada mãe que seu filho era um bruxo e estava morto. Foi idéia de tia Gina dizer a verdade, e Mia ainda não compreendeu o porquê. Afinal, em se tratando de uma família trouxa, a atitude de Helena era até justificável, mas a mãe de Hermes batera o pé e, ao ver Helena abrir a porta do apartamento e não deixá-los entrar teve ainda mais certeza de que deveria dizer a verdade. Era algo que, com o tempo, Mia pretendia descobrir e entender.

Jogou o jornal no cesto de lixo próximo à escrivaninha, mas não acertou. As páginas se espalharam e aquela que Mia não queria ver ficou ali, aberta no chão, jogando em sua cara a manchete: _"Investigações sobre a morte de Daniel Barish apontam envolvimento em rituais de magia negra"_.

_"Ridículo!"_ - pensava Mia enquanto observava o jornal com uma foto de Daniel. - _"Quem desses malditos jornais sabe o que realmente é magia negra? Quem é que imagina como as Artes das Trevas estão prestes a dominar o mundo? São todos uns burros, estúpidos, toda essa corja de jornalistas trouxas!"_

Mia engolira em seco e afastara os pensamentos daquilo, tentando se concentrar no trabalho que precisava entregar antes do recesso escolar de Natal. Olhou no relógio de pulso e constatou que Hermes já deveria ter chegado. Mas não se preocupou muito. Provavelmente o amigo estava enfrentando mais alguma briga dos pais naquele momento.

De acordo com o loiro, tia Gina e Draco Malfoy estavam em crise. O senhor Malfoy ficou extremamente irritado com a atitude do filho e com a audácia de seguir Mia até Azkaban. Alegava todo o tempo que eles não sabiam com lidavam, não faziam idéia do poder que o Lorde das Trevas era capaz de manipular. Tia Gina ficava irritada a cada menção do nome do bruxo das trevas e o senhor Malfoy parecia querer quebrar tudo dentro de casa quando o assunto Harry Potter e _Renegados_ surgia.

Enquanto tentava se concentrar no dever, novamente sem sucesso, Mia ouviu uma voz conhecida entrar no apartamento. Vovó Molly recebeu Hermes com um aceno de varinha para abrir a porta. Graças aos Gêmeos e às suas Gemialidades, o apartamento onde viviam os Weasley agora estava protegido contra as intervenções da _Polícia Negra_.

O loiro entrou no quarto de Mia sem sequer cumprimentar a amiga. Tirou o casaco pesado e úmido da neve que caía lá fora e sentou na beirada da cama. Bufou, cruzou os braços e avistou o jornal largado próximo ao cesto de lixo. Como um exímio Malfoy, não se conteve e logo colocou para fora aquilo que o aborrecia:

- Ah, não! O que essa porcaria de jornal faz no seu quarto, Mia? Eu não agüento mais, juro que não agüento! – o loiro se levantou, recolheu o jornal do chão, amassou-o e jogou a bolota na lixeira.

- E você acha que é só você? – Mia, ainda sentada na escrivaninha, permanecia de cabeça baixa. – Essa mulher vai enlouquecer a gente! Não sei qual foi a idéia de tia Gina quando resolveu dizer a verdade para a senhora Barish. Era de se esperar que ela nos julgasse loucos! Não é todo dia que as pessoas ouvem falar sobre bruxaria e permanecem passivas quanto a isso.

Hermes parou ao lado de Mia. Enquanto a garota falava, sustentava o olhar no trabalho do colégio, a fim de evitar encarar os olhos acinzentados do loiro. Quando ele se aproximou, segurou o queixo da ruiva e deteve o olhar nas pálpebras marejadas da amiga. Hermes não chorou uma única vez desde a morte de Daniel. Estava sempre ao lado de Mia nos momentos em que ela desabava, e não foram poucos, mas ele mesmo permanecera forte, altivo. Sempre um Malfoy.

No entanto, ao encarar o amigo agora, Mia percebeu que seus olhos estavam tão molhados quanto os dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e os cabelos loiros sem gel caíram pela testa. A ruiva levantou e pegou a mão do amigo de forma delicada, fornecendo amparo. De súbito, Hermes enlaçou o corpo da menina num abraço forte, abaixando os próprios ombros para alcançar o dela, onde aninhou a cabeça e chorou como uma criança.

Mia correspondia o carinho, obviamente chocada. Não se lembrava de ter visto Hermes demonstrar nenhum sentimento que não fosse alegria. Ele era sempre o dono do bom humor, muitas vezes sarcástico, e nem nas piores situações isto mudara. Mas agora era diferente. Eles haviam perdido Daniel. E a única coisa que dava forças a Mia para continuar era a sede de vingança. E não só por Daniel, mas por cada um dos bruxos e trouxas que morreram na lua contra o Lorde das Trevas.

- Hermes, por favor – ela passava a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados. – Se você não for forte, como eu posso ser?

O loiro fungou e limpou as lágrimas antes de tirar a cabeça do confortável apoio do ombro de Mia. O rosto do menino estava marcado e vermelho, mas mostrava uma força e determinação fora do comum. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, castanho e cinzento, e um pequeno desconforto surgiu no ar. Estavam muito próximos. A ruiva foi a primeira a balançar a cabeça, como que para acordá-los de um transe que parecia eterno.

- Tudo bem, passou, passou – Hermes tentava sorrir, da maneira como sempre fazia quando as coisas pareciam complicar. – É que simplesmente não consigo acreditar. Foi tudo muito rápido, pequena – e nesse momento ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Mia para conter uma lágrima que fugia pela bochecha.

- Eu sei... mas, venha o que vier, sabemos que ele vai ser eterno. E vai nos dar força para atravessar qualquer montanha, tirar qualquer pedra do caminho.

- É... – e o olhar do loiro passeou por terras distantes dali enquanto ele concordava com um aceno de cabeça. – Acho que agora precisamos nos preocupar em aprender os tais patronos que podem vencer os dementadores.

Os patronos eram uma difícil missão. Fred e Jorge tentaram explicar o mecanismo para conjurá-los, mas era mais complicado para Hermes e Mia, que não faziam uso da varinha para executar magias. Mas, na opinião dos dois amigos, contrária à dos Gêmeos, o maior problema era pensar numa lembrança feliz. Tentavam se concentrar no tempo em que Daniel ainda estava ao lado deles, em alguma manhã de aulas não assistidas ou tarde de trabalhos não feitos. Mas lembrar do moreno logo fazia com que eles se sentissem tristes novamente, e incapazes de concentrar um fiapo de energia que fosse entre as mãos espalmadas.

- Se não pensarem numa lembrança suficientemente forte, não vão conseguir nunca! – Fred exclamou certa vez, quando os dois amigos estavam na mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley, treinando na sala secreta.

- Vem cá, cara – o loiro olhava para Fred, visivelmente contrariado. – Você já tentou fazer _isso_ com as mãos? – e então um raio azulado desarmou o ruivo, a varinha voando longe. A atitude provocou risadas em Jorge, que estava sentado próximo ao grupo, mexendo em algumas caixas onde se lia _Gemialidades Weasley_. O gêmeo depositou a caixa que estava aberta em seu colo na banqueta ao lado e dirigiu-se para Hermes.

- E como é que vocês dois fazem isso?

Hermes tentou pensar numa maneira racional de explicar ao tio o procedimento pelo qual ele e Mia realizavam a magia.

- Tudo é uma questão de concentrar a energia e mentalizar o que se deseja fazer – Hermes falava, enquanto mostrava a mão espalmada. – A palma da mão é o local onde a energia corporal pode ser canalizada antes de ser expelida do corpo. Não há palavras de ordem, todo o feitiço é realizado de forma não verbal e consiste apenas em nossa capacidade de manipular a força da natureza.

- Por isso, exige treino e autocontrole – Mia aproximou-se dos tios e do amigo. – Não depende apenas de ter uma varinha e saber a fórmula mágica, não tem nada de _Abracadabra_ e _Hócus Pocus_.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e foi quase como se uma lâmpada surgisse sobre as cabeças de ambos. Levantaram as sobrancelhas juntos e sorriram, balançando a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Era óbvio que as Gemialidades estavam prestes a entrar em ação.

- Está aí algo que pode ser o diferencial dos _Renegados_ - Jorge dissera, e depois se calou mesmo diante dos questionamentos de Mia e Hermes. – Vocês têm que aprender a ser pacientes, oras! 


	3. A dama de Vermelho

Hermes não fez mais nenhum comentário sobre o choro compulsivo no ombro de Mia. A ruiva também evitou conversar sobre isso com o amigo, limitando-se a prestar atenção ao que redigia, enquanto o loiro dava palpites no texto em alguns momentos, e rolava um novelo de lã perseguido por Bichento em outros. Terminado o dever escolar, Hermes vestiu novamente o blusão e saiu para enfrentar a neve do lado de fora do apartamento, rumo à sua casa.

Quando fechou a porta depois de ver o amigo partir, Mia encostou as costas na madeira e escorregou suavemente para o chão, pressionando as têmporas com a palma das mãos e colocando os dedos entre os cachos ruivos. Sentou-se no carpete macio e ficou ali, com os joelhos dobrados e envolta em pensamentos, vendo a neve que começava a cair do lado de fora da janela. Podia ouvir o barulho da avó cantando e preparando o jantar na cozinha. Mas sentia-se distante dali. Retornava mais uma vez ao lugar de onde suas lembranças jamais sairiam: Azkaban. A dor no peito era profunda e precisou lutar consigo mesma para conter as lágrimas que mais uma vez afloravam nos cantos dos olhos castanhos. Estava cansada de chorar. A sensibilidade à flor da pele, que sempre lhe fora característica, agora a irritava. Precisava agir! Mas não sabia ainda o que fazer além de tentar aprender, sem sucesso, a conjurar o patrono que poderia vencer os dementadores e vingar a morte de Daniel.

Para piorar a situação, duas coisas não aconteceram no último mês e fizeram falta para Mia, contribuindo ainda mais para o desânimo que sentia. A primeira delas era que o Oráculo não fez mais nenhum contato. A outra, mais urgente e preocupante, é que ela não retornou ao jardim do prédio ou fez qualquer ritual. Tudo bem que os dias na mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley valiam como verdadeiros treinos de magia, mas ela se sentia frustrada por não conseguir conjurar o patrono. E achava que estava em falta com as forças da natureza por não mais oferecer seus poderes nos rituais.

- MIAAAAAA – os pensamentos da ruiva foram abruptamente interrompidos com o grito prolongado que escutou da cozinha. – Vem me ajudar a terminar o jantar, logo mais seus pais estarão aí e eu ainda não me habituei novamente a esses feitiços domésticos. Há muito tempo não os utilizava e...ops!

- Já estou indo, vovó – o som da voz da menina tentava abafar o barulho de uma tigela de inox retinindo no assoalho.

Era sempre a mesma história, sempre o jantar. A rotina de Mia a enlouquecia. Os pais haviam retornado ao trabalho em pouco tempo, pois o tratamento mágico para as feridas físicas surtiu efeito imediato. O problema mesmo eram as seqüelas emocionais, o total esquecimento dos atributos mágicos e de toda a vida anterior que o casal levava. Algumas lembranças vinham como flashs, e Mia já podia se considerar felizarda por estar entre elas na mente de seus pais.

No exato instante em que a menina se levantava do chão rumo à cozinha, a maçaneta da porta se moveu. Esta se abriu e revelou uma cabeça ruiva pontilhada de cabelos e flocos de neve brancos. Logo atrás do senhor Weasley vinha a esposa, os cabelos castanhos com os cachos desalinhados pelo vento e mal presos junto ao pescoço por um cachecol azul.

- Boa noite, filha – a senhora Weasley disse, abraçando Mia de um jeito pouco natural e beijando a testa da menina. – Ajudou sua avó hoje? Com aquela ripa de madeira que ela usa para arrumar as coisas e...

- Varinha, mamãe – Mia suspirou. Era inacreditável que os pais não se lembrassem de coisas que ela mesma os ouviu dizer há tão pouco tempo. A arma do Lorde das Trevas era mesmo muito poderosa.

- Isso! Varinha... – completou a senhora Weasley, com o olhar perdido, virando-se em seguida para a sogra, que já estava na sala e ajudava o senhor Weasley a bater a neve do casaco. – Será que posso ajudar com o jantar, Molly?

- Ah, claro, Hermione, querida! Venha... Mia, não precisa mais, ok? Depois você dá um jeito na louça, meu anjo.

- Tudo bem... estou no meu quarto – e saiu de cabeça baixa pelo corredor.

Mia entrou no quarto chutando o novelo de lã que Hermes deixou para trás. Bichento acompanhou o movimento da bolinha e ficou em posição de ataque, esperando que a ruiva viesse compartilhar da brincadeira com ele, mas tudo o que a menina fez foi desabar na cama e procurar debaixo do travesseiro algo que poderia aliviar momentaneamente a dor. Retirou a fotografia debaixo dos lençóis da cama e ficou entretida em observar o sorriso matreiro de Hermes, pendurado ao pescoço de Daniel, que tinha os cabelos pretos bagunçados como outrora sempre foram. Mia estava do lado oposto ao moreno, com Hermes também apoiado em seu pescoço. A ruiva conservava no rosto um sorriso tímido, a mesma timidez de sempre que lhe era tão característica quanto a emotividade, e a fazia desejar de todo o coração mudar estes dois traços de sua personalidade.

Colocou a foto de novo debaixo do travesseiro, fechou os olhos e pensou nos pais. Estavam debilitados pelo feitiço recebido dos _Obliviadores_, mas aos poucos conseguiam recobrar a consciência de algumas coisas. No entanto, por não reconhecerem nada do mundo mágico ao qual pertenciam, ficavam fascinados com as coisas que Molly e os gêmeos eram capazes de fazer com _aquela ripa de madeira_. Nem de longe lembravam Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, os bravos guerreiros que lutaram com Harry Potter até que este caiu na batalha contra as trevas.

O ambiente aquecido do quarto, em contraste com o tempo fechado que escurecia a paisagem lá fora, começou a causar um leve torpor em Mia. Os músculos foram relaxando e o cérebro entrou num estado de semiconsciência. Os pensamentos começaram a se confundir com um sonho estranho e confuso...

Ela estava ali. Via a si mesma sentada num chão escuro, com as costas encostadas a uma cama alta. Mas, a não ser que a ruiva tivesse voltado um bom tempo no passado, não poderia estar usando aquelas roupas. As vestes eram vermelhas, de mangas longas, ricamente bordadas e com fios de ouro entrelaçados. O saiote caía e cobria os pés descalços dos sapatos que ela mesmo arrancou e jogou para longe, cada um largado em um lado do quarto. O rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma expressão feroz, dura, corajosa.

Olhando ao redor, Mia viu que as brumas tomavam conta do lugar. No entanto, o ar não era gelado, pelo contrário. Uma brisa morna soprava dentro da enorme construção que a abrigava, talvez proveniente de uma pequena fresta na enorme janela redonda de vidro que emoldurava a parede frontal. A luz do sol entrava timidamente pela abertura, iluminando o quarto com uma coloração acinzentada. A menina levantou o corpo e caminhou em direção à luz de forma cautelosa, sentindo cada ranhura do chão onde pisava os pés descalçados. Tocou o vidro com a ponta dos dedos e, ao olhar através dele, tudo o que conseguiu divisar foi o céu manchado de cores, num espectro de luz dividida pela neblina. Não era possível ouvir nenhum som, não havia seres vivos ali que pudessem socorrê-la. E ela sentia o coração apertado, sentia que precisava de ajuda para escapar. Era prisioneira de si mesma naquele palácio de vidro sem fim.

Uma movimentação estranha, no entanto, quebrou o silêncio mórbido e deixou seu coração apreensivo, mas cheio de esperanças ao mesmo tempo. O barulho ganhou altura e chegava ao topo da torre, um retinir de espadas de uma batalha longínqua. O corpo da menina acompanhava a mente agitada e caminhava de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos e estalando os nós dos dedos. A barra do vestido vermelho prendeu num defeito do pé da cama. Ignorando o estrago no tecido, ela simplesmente puxou a barra do saiote até que este se rasgasse e desprendesse. O barulho e o movimento aproximavam-se cada vez mais, até que a porta da prisão de vidro se abriu com um estrondo depois que alguém pronuncionou _Alohomora!_ de forma enérgica.

Mas Mia não pôde ver quem adentrava a prisão de vidro da dama de vermelho. Os olhos da ruiva se abriram quando a senhora Weasley entrou no quarto para avisar que o jantar estava servido. A menina esfregou os olhos, tentando sair daquele estado de sonolência, enquanto seguia a avó pelos corredores. O senhor e a senhora Weasley já estavam sentados à mesa, e Bichento ronronava e esfregava o corpo longílineo nas pernas do casal, à espera de alguma sobra apetitosa de comida.

A família conversava animada, os pais comentanto sobre as novidades no trabalho, mas Mia estava longe dali e não sentia vontade de falar. Brincava com o garfo enquanto tentava comer o suflê de abobóras. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a dama de vermelho e seu estranho salvador.

_"Será que essas histórias de magia, feitiços e todas as descobertas dos últimos tempos me enlouqueceram?_, pensou, enquanto continuava amassando inconscientemente o suflê alaranjado.


	4. Uma parte que não tinha

A última semana de aulas que antecedia as curtas férias de Natal foi algo perto do enlouquecedor para Mia e Hermes. Além da quantidade enorme de deveres e provas, a imprensa não dava trégua no caso Daniel Barish, alimentada pela crescente e contínua fúria de Helena. A mãe de Daniel não deixava que uma só semana se passasse sem que os tablóides ingleses noticiassem com estardalhaço o caso. Outras mães aderiram à causa e faziam uma campanha para que, juntas, pudessem salvar seus filhos da _"seita satânica que se instalou em Londres"_, de acordo com as palavras dos jornalistas. A Igreja se aproveitava- do fato para estimular os pais a envolverem seus filhos em atividades religiosas, como se a solução viesse em forma de preces. Aquilo era pura magia e não dependia de esforços de trouxas, mas na hora da aflição, era tudo a que podiam se agarrar. Os únicos capazes de salvar o mundo todo da fúria de Voldemort eram os _Renegados_. E o próprio Harry Potter, se ainda estivesse vivo.

Além de tudo isso, a recente novidade do Joana D´Arc, o colégio onde Mia e Hermes estudavam, era uma menina esquisita, uma loirinha de olhos meio esbugalhados e ar perdido. Ela insistia em esbarrar nos dois amigos em todos os lugares possíveis. Tudo começou há poucos dias, quando a menina os parou no corredor e disse, sem meias palavras:

- Eu sei que vocês estão envolvidos com a morte do menino que estudava aqui.

E ela disse isto sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo. Mia encarou Hermes sem conseguir disfarçar o olhar de espanto, que reconheceu também nos olhos do amigo. Como o loiro era mais de agir que de parar para pensar, agarrou a menina pelo braço e empurrou-a para uma sala de aula vazia. Ele era mais de uma cabeça maior que ela, o que não foi suficiente para intimidá-la em momento algum. Ela continuava impassível, e não fez nenhuma menção de se soltar do apertão de Hermes em seu braço até que o próprio menino se desse conta de que estava exagerando.

- Quem é você? – Hermes questionou, os olhos cinzentos cravados na menina, recebendo o apoio dos castanhos de Mia.

- Meu nome é Lúthien – a menina se deteve nisso e pôs-se a encarar a luminária da sala, que definitivamente não tinha nada de interessante.

Mia olhou para Hermes, como que a indagar qual deveria ser o próximo passo. O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo e despenteou-o. Aquilo parecia loucura. Será que a menina não era um fenômeno paranormal, resultado do estresse dos últimos tempos enfrentado pela dupla? A ruiva piscou os olhos lentamente, como que para tentar apagar a imagem da loirinha. No entanto, ela continuava ali, parada e mais viva do que nunca.

- Isso não ajuda muita coisa – continuou Hermes, quebrando o silêncio um tanto constrangedor. – Por que diabos disse aquilo para nós dois no corredor? Nós não conhecemos você!

- Ah! Não. Não me conhecem – os olhos da menina pareceram se iluminar por um breve instante e encararam os do interlocutor de maneira forte e decidida. Porém, foi apenas um lampejo, e ela voltou a encarar o teto logo em seguida.

- Então...por que nos procurou? – Mia tentou apaziguar de maneira educada, vendo que Hermes já bufava de impaciência, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o pé direito batendo furiosamente no assoalho.

- Eu sei que vocês estavam lá quando Daniel Barish ficou para trás em Azkaban.

- E quem te disse isso, menina? – Mia questionara, estupefata e esquecida de toda a boa educação. Afinal, aquela menina conhecia Azkaban!

- Meus pais, oras – respondeu Lúthien, com uma expressão de quem comenta o óbvio.

Os dois amigos se olharam e exclaram juntos:

- Quem?

O sinal que determinava o fim do intervalo ressoou pelo Joana D´Arc. Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala e Lúthien desapareceu no meio do torvelinho. Nos dias que se seguiram as tentativas de arrancar da menina quem eram os seus pais só serviram para irritar ainda mais Mia e Hermes. A pequena loirinha maluca sempre aparecia pelos corredores e procurava conversar com eles, querendo se enturmar e fazer amizades. Ela era insistente e vivia interrompendo os dois amigos exatamente nos momentos em que eles queriam conversar algo referente a magia. Aliás, Lúthien era especialista em aparecer exatamente nestes momentos, como se fosse capaz de adivinhar o assunto. Mas, definitivamente, era fácil explicar porque a loira os importunava: ela não tinha amigos. Sobre esta constatação, Hermes alegara:

- Isso não é de se estranhar, Mia. A menina não sabe puxar assunto, fala de coisas estranhas e, de repente, fica muda! Da mesma forma como ela aparece, também desaparece num piscar de olhos esbugalhados!

Mia sorriu com a colocação de Hermes, mas o jeito de Lúthien era mesmo estranho. A loirinha era apenas um ano mais nova que eles e, pelo que puderam notar, havia chegado agora ao Joana D´Arc. Mas de onde viera, este era um mistério tão grande quanto quem eram seus pais e como ela sabia sobre Daniel e Azkaban. Por mais que tentassem, Mia e Hermes não conseguiram arrancar dela nada mais do que estas pequenas informações. Ela sempre evaporava antes que eles pudessem insistir no interrogatório, e só esbarrava neles quando ela mesma queria.

A aparência da loirinha era um tanto diferente dos adolescentes londrinos comuns que freqüentavam o Joana D´Arc. Ela não era feia, pelo contrário. Tinha longos e sedosos cabelos loiro-claros e olhos muito grandes e azuis, um tanto esbugalhados, que lhe conferiam uma aparência sempre assustada. Fora isso, tinha um rosto harmonioso e um sorriso aberto, sincero. Apesar de vir sempre nas horas mais esquisitas. O que mais destoava na aparência de Lúthien eram as roupas: a menina não tirava do corpo uma saia xadrez roxa, que usava com meias de lã pretas e um par de sapatos estilo boneca. No pescoço, um colar de rolhas de garrafa que parecia ter décadas de existência, as peças que o compunham já bastante gastas e se esfarelando pela roupa.

Quando abria a boca, toda sorte de assuntos estranhos ganhava vida na fala de Lúthien. Podia discorrer de forma empolgada, indo de extraterrestres ao chá preferido da rainha Elizabeth, que segundo ela era cultivado na única estufa mágica de toda a Grã-Bretanha.

- Ela só pode ser maluca, eu sei disso – Hermes falava enquanto ele e Mia caminhavam para a saída da escola. – O último assunto dela foi sobre o desenvolvimento de pesquisas genéticas com galinhas d'angola no sul da Inglaterra. Mia, eu juro que não agüento!

- Calma, Hermes – a ruiva ajustou o cachecol e o gorro acinzentados, esfregando as mãos logo em seguida para tentar afastar o frio. – Deve haver algum jeito de descobrirmos quem são os pais dela e...

- Nossa! – Hermes estancou de repente, o movimento fazendo com que um pouco da neve grudada nos sapatos se espalhasse. Com um tapa na testa, o menino sinalizava que havia uma idéia a caminho.

- O que foi, Hermes!?

- Eureca, minha cara Mia, eureca! Com quem mais podemos conversar sobre esses assuntos? Que pessoas do nosso convívio poderiam nos ajudar a descobrir ou até mesmo poderiam nos responder se há outros _Renegados_ que não conhecemos ou pessoas que não são do mundo bruxo e sabem da existência de Azkaban?

- Você não está pensando...

- Sim, Mia – o loiro dizia, com um ar claramente convencido e orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Melhor chamarmos as Gemialidades Weasley para nos ajudar! 


	5. Borboletas saltitantes

Falar com os gêmeos Weasley não seria assim tão fácil, a uma semana das comemorações de Natal. A festa prometia ser atípica neste ano, já que a resistência dos _Renegados_ se reuniria na mui antiga e nobre casa para, além de comemorar, também discutir os planos mais ativos para combater o Lorde das Trevas. Fred e Jorge permaneciam ocupados com os preparativos e anunciaram uma grande surpresa para a noite de Natal, da qual não poderiam dar mais detalhes para não estragar nada. Seria algo que chocaria a todos, de acordo com as palavras dos próprios. Os gêmeos andavam tão ocupados que suspenderam as aulas de Mia e Hermes até segunda ordem. Portanto, questioná-los sobre os pais de Lúthien se tornou missão impossível.

Ao deixar o colégio depois da última prova, prontos para as férias de Natal, tudo que a dupla sentia era alívio. Mia imaginava que agora teriam a chance de acertar as contas com a natureza nos rituais. Pelo menos havia mais tempo e poderiam organizá-los com mais calma, embora a vontade verdadeira ainda não tivesse retornado. Como fazer um ritual enaltecendo a magia dos quatro elementos se faltava um deles para completar o ciclo? Na verdade faltavam dois, mas Mia sabia que precisa de pelo menos uma força ternária para completar, de maneira satisfatória, um ritual, embora houvesse a possibilidade de realizá-los até mesmo sozinha. Os pensamentos da menina foram interrompidos pela animação de Hermes:

- Que alívio! – o loiro correu portão afora, voltando para pular no pescoço de Mia e abraçá-la, a felicidade transbordando no rosto meio encoberto pela gola do casaco marrom. – Não acredito que estamos livres desta prisão estudantil! Eu seria capaz de dançar pelado na rua agora só para provar o quanto estou feliz!

- E então você viraria um perfeito picolé – Mia completou, abaixando-se para pegar o gorro que caiu no chão com o abraço do loiro e, ao mesmo tempo, divertindo-se com a animação do amigo.

Quando se levantou, sacudindo os cachos ruivos para afastá-los dos olhos, o rosto de Hermes estava perigosamente perto. Foi como se o movimentado centro de Londres parasse por um segundo, e o mundo fosse só aquele momento, a magia que emanava de ambos. Fogo e Ar. Um alimenta o outro, um depende do outro para continuar existindo. Eram mais que bruxos, amigos, primos, seres humanos. Eram a força da natureza em constante funcionamento, a energia capaz de mover o universo e mantê-lo em perfeito equilíbrio. Ao mesmo tempo eram apenas Mia e Hermes. E quando a mão gelada e sem luvas do loiro roçou de leve o rosto da menina para afastar o último cacho ruivo que insistia em cair pela testa, o transe foi interrompido pelo barulho das buzinas, do trem da estação de Kings Cross, de gente andando apressada, caminhando contra o relógio e sem tempo para viver de verdade. Um ônibus surgiu sabe-se lá de onde e passou por uma poça de neve derretida na calçada, espalhando uma porção de água gelada nos dois. Como se mergulhados num balde de água fria, quase que literalmente, amaldiçoaram o motorista: Hermes em altos brados e Mia apenas com murmúrios tímidos.

- De onde foi que surgiu esse maluco? – Hermes se perguntava, ainda tiritando de frio por causa do casaco meio molhado, enquanto caminhavam para o ponto de ônibus.

- Eu sei lá! Nem vi que tinha uma poça de água ali – Mia completou, mas logo em seguida não tiveram mais oportunidade de conversar sobre o assunto, já que o ônibus vermelho no qual ela iria para casa despontou na esquina.

- A gente se fala, pequena – Hermes acenava do lado de fora do veículo, ainda no ponto de parada. – Eu te ligo antes da festa de Natal!

Mia apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, observando o loiro sorridente se distanciar à medida que o veículo avançava. Hermes ainda acenava e mandava beijos para a menina. Depois que o ônibus virou a primeira esquina, Mia seguira para o fim do veículo, onde uma poltrona macia e aquecida parecia esperá-la de forma convidativa. Deixou-se esparramar pelo banco, pois àquela hora o coletivo estava relativamente vazio. De maneira discreta, impôs as mãos sobre o casaco de forma a produzir um pequeno foco de calor que pudesse secá-lo. Depois, jogou a mochila de forma displicente sobre as pernas, o pensamento vagando longe dali. A ruiva tentava entender o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Hermes. Por que aqueles momentos, antes tão normais entre os dois amigos, agora faziam com que ela se sentisse incomodada, como se houvesse milhares de borboletas saltitantes pulando animadamente em seu estômago?

_"Será que... não, não... não pode ser"_ - Mia sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar a idéia. Logo depois, um único nome ecoou em sua mente. - _"Daniel..."_ - e foi pensando nele que a menina adormeceu.

* * *

Apesar da promessa de que ligaria para conversar, Hermes não apareceu até a véspera de Natal. Vovó Molly estava vivamente empolgada e atarefada com os preparativos gastronômicos da festa. Ela não dava a Mia um só minuto de paz. A menina passava os dias ajudando a avó com pequenos feitiços domésticos, deslocando facas, jarras, tábuas de carne e tigelas cheias de molho pela cozinha. Mia não se lembrava de um outro dia em que tivesse visto a avó tão animada. Retornar aos antigos hábitos mágicos mostrava o quanto aquela vida a fazia feliz. A família Weasley é essencialmente bruxa. Renegá-los era como renegar a pura ancestralidade de séculos que habitava naquele sangue. Uma arma cruel e perfeita do Lorde das Trevas. Ou quase perfeita, porque lá estava a resistência, uma pequena parte dos _Renegados_ reunidos mais uma vez para enfrentar as trevas com luz. Era quase como voltar à antiga Ordem da Fênix, da qual Mia tanto ouvira falar.

Nos últimos dias a ruiva procurou fazer alguns esforços mais concretos para tentar um contato com o Oráculo. Mas Wyrda era astuto, e a menina não obteve sucesso. Ela sabia que ele apareceria quando quisesse ou precisasse. A ruiva ficou com um bolo no estômago ao pensar que poderia tê-lo ofendido com a atitude mal educada que adotou no último encontro. Afinal, ele salvou a vida de Mia e Hermes, e tudo o que a menina fez foi tentar feri-lo com gritos e palavras duras. Mas Wyrda os fizera deixar Daniel para trás e Mia não conseguia se perdoar por isso. No entanto, sabia que precisaria do Oráculo para seguir em frente e enfrentar o que estava por vir. E o fato de ele ter sumido desde a luta perdida em Azkaban só fazia aumentar a apreensão da ruiva. Algo estava errado. Agora o Lorde das Trevas sabia que havia gente mobilizada para tentar enfrentá-lo. E, com certeza, ele queria exterminar esta nova força. Ao pensar nisso, Mia sentia-se como um coelho fugindo de um lobo no meio de uma pradaria. A chance de escapar era quase igual a zero.

Com os preparativos a todo o vapor e atarefada como estava, a última coisa que vovó Molly poderia se lembrar era de que a ração de Bichento havia acabado. E com aquela bela tempestade de neve que já começava a cair, Mia teve que sair, nas vésperas do Natal, para comprar a comida do gato. A ruiva tentou se proteger o quanto podia ao vestir o casaco azul, o mais pesado que possuía. Além disso, enrolou em volta do pescoço um grosso cachecol de lã, colocou uma touca na cabeça, tentando conter sem muito sucesso os cachos volumosos, e calçou um par de luvas. As botas pesadas e de cano acolchoado protegiam os pés da neve gelada que recobria as calçadas. Ainda bem que o centro de Londres era, antes de qualquer coisa, bastante movimentado, portanto a mercearia da senhora Strudel, que ficava logo na esquina do prédio, estaria seguramente aberta.

Mia trancou a porta, deixando para trás uma barulhenta e afobada vovó Molly. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam trabalhando e só chegariam na hora de sempre, próxima ao jantar. O silêncio do corredor do prédio foi reconfortante depois de tanta agitação dentro de casa, e Mia respirou profundamente antes de chamar o elevador. Fixou o pensamento no barulho que o mesmo fazia para subir pelas engrenagens enferrujadas da construção antiga. Era um barulho um tanto quanto hipnotizante, que fez com que, por alguns momentos, todo o resto se apagasse da mente da menina. Com os olhos vidrados, nem deu por si quando o elevador chegou e a porta foi empurrada. Uma voz soou de dentro dele:

- Droga! Acho que o elevador subiu ao invés de descer.

Quando a ruiva, do lado de fora, forçou a porta para abri-la completamente, deu de cara com alguém que conhecia muito bem, mas que não gostaria de encontrar naquele momento e em nenhum outro. A mulher tinha cabelos muito negros, rosto pálido e olhos fundos que brilhavam com a fúria de dores e rancores guardados. Helena Barish encarou a ruiva de alto a baixo com a melhor expressão de desdém que pôde produzir. Mia murmurou um _boa tarde_, muito mais por educação do que por gosto, e colocou a mão nos bolsos para espantar o frio. Helena se retraiu e aproximou-se da parede do elevador, como se pensasse que a menina poderia atacá-la a qualquer momento. A mulher segurava nas mãos um jornal e a ruiva não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Munindo-se de toda a coragem que poderia buscar dentro de si, Mia fitou-a nos olhos até que a senhora Barish voltou o rosto para ela. Surpresa, a mulher abriu a boca, visivelmente para protestar, mas foi interrompida por uma frase que não julgava que ouviria nunca da boca daquela _anormal_, como costumava chamá-la:

- Andou dando outras entrevistas para insultar a memória do seu filho, senhora Barish? – a própria ruiva se surpreendeu com as palavras proferidas, com uma firmeza que não parecia dela. – Ou a senhora guarda os recortes de jornal como troféus?

- Ora, menininha petulante, escute aqui! – Helena ficara lívida, o rosto pálido ganhando pequenas manchas avermelhadas que cresciam enquanto ela falava. – Não sei o que vocês fizeram com o meu filho, mas merecem cada uma das entrevistas que dei aos jornais! Saiba que vou mover uma ação contra a sua família ridícula e pagã! É, vocês são seguidores do demônio, sei disso, e vou provar! E então a fúria do verdadeiro Deus cairá sobre vocês como um raio!

- Ah, mulher, não seja tão estúpida – e novamente Mia se surpreendera ao proferir estas palavras, como se de repente Hermes tivesse tomado conta dos atos da menina. A raiva fazia o sangue ferver e ela sentia vontade de dizer tudo aquilo que engolira durante tanto tempo. – Não somos nada disso o que você disse. Você não sabe sobre minha vida, não sabe da nobre missão a qual seu filho aceitou de bom grado e satisfeito. Não sabe de nada, entendeu? NADA! E agora me dê licença porque não sou obrigada a conviver com uma mulher que não honra a memória daquele que saiu do seu ventre! Veja se arruma tempo para ir à Igreja rezar para que o seu Deus perdoe seus pecados!

Mia abrira a porta do elevador, que já chegara ao térreo, deixando para trás uma estupefata e vingativa Helena Barish. A ruiva não conseguiu escutar, mas a mulher proferiu baixinho, mais para si mesma que para a menina:

- Essa ruivinha pecadora me paga! Ah, se me paga! Nenhuma magia negra –e a senhora Barish fez o sinal da cruz três vezes antes de prosseguir – vai ser capaz de me deter!


	6. Preparativos de Natal

Mia não teve tempo para remoer a raiva que sentia de Helena Barish. Quando voltou apressada para o apartamento, a neve na rua já chegava quase aos seus joelhos, congelando os pés mesmo com as grossas botas. Entrou tiritando de frio, com os braços cruzados em volta do corpo. Enquanto colocava comida para Bichento no pote próximo à porta da cozinha, apreciava o cheiro delicioso de torta de abobóras que enchia o ar, misturado a outras iguarias que não conseguiu identificar de imediato. Vovó Molly surgiu logo em seguida, vinda dos corredores que levavam aos quartos. Usava uma túnica alaranjada e um chapéu de bruxa que devia estar guardado há muito tempo, com as abas ligeiramente esfiapadas. A ruiva ouviu uma movimentação e pensou que os pais já deveriam estar quase prontos para a festa. 

O Natal sempre foi um momento muito apreciado pelos Weasley, que eram extremamente chegados a uma boa comemoração desde quando Mia se conhecia por gente. Era a hora de se reunir, e agora, mais ainda, relembrar as velhas origens e exaltá-las. Nem sempre a família toda se encontrava reunida, mas naquele ano todos estariam na mui antiga e nobre casa. A ruiva esperava muito deste encontro e começou a se sentir tão excitada quanto vovó Molly, que agora retirava a torta do forno e fazia os últimos preparativos que lhe cabiam para a deliciosa ceia. Naquela noite eram grandes as chances de os gêmeos aprontarem algo realmente importante. E Mia ainda tinha certeza que surgiriam planos concretos do embate iminente da resistência dos _Renegados_ com a _Polícia Negra_ e as forças das trevas. Embora a ruiva e Hermes tivessem insistido em entender melhor sobre o assunto, Fred e Jorge evitaram fazer comentários significantes, alegando que eles eram jovens demais. Aquilo irritou Hermes, que não estava acostumado a ser contrariado. Mia sabia que o sangue orgulhoso do loiro podia ajudá-los a descobrir o que os _Renegados_ estavam organizando, por mais que eles tentassem esconder.

- Isso parece estar realmente bom – Mia se dirigiu para a avó, apontando a torta sobre a mesa, que espiralava uma fumaça cheirosa. – Não vejo a hora de provar!

- E você ainda não viu nada, minha querida, nada – a excitação na voz da avó era evidente. – Ainda teremos costeletas assadas ao molho de laranja, torta de rins, batatas cozidas, assadas e em forma de pudim. E os doces então? Deliciosos! Parece que Fred e Jorge conseguiram sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos-de-todos-os-sabores, além de um pequeno estoque de cerveja amanteigada e vinho dos elfos! Nem acredito que vamos poder provar de novo estas coisas! Ah, Mia, seus tios não tomam jeito nunca!

- Só de imaginar meu estomâgo chega a pular aqui dentro, vovó – e Mia apalpou a barriga, sorrindo diante da alegria que as lembranças provocavam em vovó Molly. – Agora vou me arrumar, pois quero ir o mais rápido possível para lá. A propósito, como vamos? 

- Nós vamos no meu Ford Anglia – era a voz do senhor Weasley, que apareceu na porta da cozinha naquele exato momento e foi logo atacando uma das batatas que descansavam na travessa, sendo repreendido pela mãe. – E farei uma pequena surpresa quanto a ele...

- Por Merlin, Ronald Weasley – era vovó Molly, com a expressão preocupada. – Não vá aprontar nada, já não bastam as Gemialidades de Fred e Jorge!

- Mas foram eles mesmos que me ajudaram com a surpresa. Eles me garantiram que não teria nenhum problema desde que eu... bem... mantivesse o carro invisível. Eles me mostraram o botão, então...

- RONALD!!! – vovó Molly censurava o filho, os olhos inchados de fúria. – Não vamos para a mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley voando naquela lata velha! Os trouxas, Ronald, os trouxas! E se alguém nos vir? E pior ainda, e se a _Polícia Negra_ conseguir identificar os rastros de magia emitidos pelo automóvel?

- Ah... – o senhor Weasley parecia um tanto abobado com a bronca da mãe e com a sucessão de perguntas que não conseguia responder. – Ok, então. Se não tem jeito, acho que teremos que ir mesmo por meios convencionais. De ônibus, quem sabe?

- Não, papai – Mia resolvera se intrometer, já que não entendia muito bem o que o pai havia aprontado para que o antigo carro da família pudesse voar. – Vamos por meio de uma Chave-de-Portal enfeitiçada pelos gêmeos.

O senhor Weasley fez um muxoxo e voltou para o quarto, provavelmente para ajudar a senhora Weasley com os últimos preparativos. Os ombros curvados e a cabeça baixa evidenciavam que ele gostaria muito mais de poder voar com o Ford Anglia azul do que viajar com a chave-de-qualquer-coisa que Mia havia comentado. Como conseqüência do _Obliviate_ recebido em Azkaban, a magia de certas coisas ainda conseguia entusiasmar e chocar os pais da ruiva, por isso ela entendia o quão excitante poderia ser para o pai um carro voador, embora uma Chave-de-Portal também o fosse. Afastando o sentimento de pena do coração, a menina dirigiu mais uma vez a palavra para a avó, que ainda cobria com esmero as travessas cheias de comida.

- Vovó, o Ford Anglia voava antes? Bem... na época em que as trevas não comandavam o mundo bruxo?

- Ah, minha querida – os olhos de Molly se encheram de lágrimas com a lembrança dos dias vividos. – Seu avó, Arthur, enfeitiçou pessoalmente este carro quando trabalhava na sessão de _Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas_, no Ministério da Magia. Ele adorava o serviço, e relutou bastante em aceitar uma mudança de cargo quando Voldemort retornou definitivamente. Ele assumiu a chefia da _Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados_. Mas nunca deixou de apreciar a cultura trouxa. Seu pai e Harry Potter – e nesse momento, vovó Molly engoliu em seco, deixando rolar uma lágrima fujona – usaram este carro para ir a Hogwarts no segundo ano e foram vistos por nada mais, nada menos que sete trouxas! Seu pai aprontou bastante nos tempos de escola, diferente de você, que sempre foi nossa menina responsável. Provavelmente, puxou muito mais a Hermione. Ela sim, o cérebro do trio, como eles costumavam dizer.

Mia sorriu. Era mesmo parecida com a mãe. Afinal, em seu trio também representava o cérebro e a racionalidade. Mas agora, não havia mais trio. Eram apenas uma dupla: ela e Hermes. Com a lembrança dolorosa de Daniel novamente martelando no peito, a ruiva foi se arrumar, pois era a única que ainda não estava pronta para a festa.

* * *

- Isso é absolutamente fantástico!

Foi o que disse um maravilhado senhor Weasley quando os nauseantes rodopios da viagem com a Chave-de-Portal começaram. Por ironia, o objeto enfeitiçado pelos gêmeos era um saco para vômito, daqueles que são distribuídos em aviões. Mia não conseguia entender como alguém poderia gostar de viajar daquela maneira quando tinham a opção de estar voando no Ford Anglia, o qual ela julgou, seu pai havia esquecido completamente. A sensação de estômago embrulhado crescia, formando um bolo no fundo da garganta. A ruiva anotou mentalmente que, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, questionaria os tios ou qualquer bruxo que fosse para saber sobre outras possibilidades de viajar de maneira mágica. Possibilidades menos indigestas.

- Agora, soltem, queridos! Chegamos!

A voz de vovó Molly se fez ouvir e assombrou o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Como assim, soltar? Mia podia ler nos olhos dos pais o quanto estavam assustados com a possibilidade de soltar os dedos e despencar pelos ares em queda livre. Mas, no segundo seguinte, já estavam aterrissando no portão da mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley. A ruiva e vovó Molly carregavam as sacolas com as comidas para a ceia, e pousaram os pés de maneira delicada no chão de paralelepípedos da rua, que estava deserta. O senhor e a senhora Weasley, desacostumados da viagem, chegaram caindo um sobre o outro por cima da neve que recobria a calçada. Sem ter mais a sensação de que a viagem com a Chave-de-Portal era tão boa assim, o senhor Weasley levantou e ajudou a esposa a fazer o mesmo. Enquanto o casal retirava a neve que se acumulara nos grossos casacos, Mia estancou diante do portão da casa dos tios, admirada. O jardim estava completamente recoberto pela neve, enfeitado para receber os convidados desde as grades do pesado portão de ferro. Os sinos de Natal, magicamente encantados, reluziam e repicavam. Algumas plantas ao longo do passeio adquiriram pequenos pisca-piscas que pareciam vaga-lumes de verdade. Adiante, havia uma enorme guirlanda pregada na porta de entrada que desejava _Feliz Natal!_ numa voz que se parecia muito com a de tio Fred. A atmosfera de comemoração fez com que o coração de Mia se aquecesse por alguns instantes, e ela chegou a pensar que poderia ter alguns momentos de paz durante aquela noite. Mal sabia ela a que sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos seria submetida naquelas curtas doze horas nas quais a Lua dominava o céu.

Bastou a porta da frente se abrir para sentir que o clima não era o mesmo pelo qual Mia ansiava. Uma voz de mulher lamentava e fungava dentro da casa em alto e bom som, claramente aos prantos:

- Por Merlin, onde foi que eu errei? Onde??? 


	7. Tudo em família

Para se ouvir a voz de tia Gina da porta de entrada da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Gêmeos Weasley, era porque alguma coisa a estava aborrecendo tremendamente. Jorge abriu a porta e cumprimentava a todos com cordialidade, como se não houvesse nenhuma voz feminina berrando como louca lá dentro. Vovó Molly, com um ar preocupado, questionara-o para ver se havia escutado exatamente com quem sua filha mais nova conversava:

- Ela falou... Luna?

- É, mamãe – Jorge completou, evidentemente aborrecido pelos problemas que estavam enfrentando desde que a caçula dos Weasley chegou para a festa de Natal. - Achamos que seria uma boa surpresa, mas vejo que...

- Oh, Jorge, por Merlin!!! Luna e...

- Sim, mamãe! Luna e Neville.

Sem entender absolutamente nada da conversa dos dois, Mia tirou o casaco rapidamente, pendurou-o nos cabides logo atrás da porta e correu para acompanhar a avó até a movimentada sala de jantar. O ruído provocado pela chorosa tia Gina enchia o aposento, enquanto uma mulher de cabelos muito compridos, loiros e mal-cortados, tentava confortá-la. A misteriosa figura estava de costas para a entrada, e Mia não conseguia ver seu rosto. Em compensação, as roupas... a ruiva tentava se lembrar onde já havia visto vestimentas semelhantes, totalmente descombinadas, quase que de propósito, num estilo que só poderia ser o de...

- Mia! Oh, vejo que você veio para o nosso Natal em família! Que legal!

A ruiva levou os nós dos dedos aos olhos e esfregou, numa tentativa de tornar a enxergar novamente a realidade. Mas lá estava a pequena loira parada diante de Mia, olhando-a com aqueles olhos muito pretos e esbugalhados e um sorriso enviesado no rosto. As bochechas reluziam e tornavam a imagem acolhedora, não fosse pela estranha combinação de um vestido preto de mangas muito compridas que quase lhe cobriam as mãos e todo bordado com pequenas libélulas de diferentes colorações. Os sapatos eram os mesmos de sempre, usados com as meias de lã pretas que não combinavam em nada com a leveza do vestido. E o colar de rolhas de garrafa não poderia deixar nenhuma dúvida: parada diante de Mia estava Lúthien, a pequena loirinha pentelha do Joana D´Arc.

- Oh, Mia querida – agora era tia Gina quem falava com a ruiva, secando com a ponta de um lenço cor-de-rosa os olhos marejados. – Que bom que você está aqui! Desculpe eu não estar... bem... você sabe... tão bem quanto deveria estar, mas é que as coisas têm andado bem difíceis lá em casa, como você obviamente deve saber por meio do seu primo.

- E Hermes, tia Gina? – Mia não conseguiu se conter e logo em seguida se sentiu extremamente estúpida por isso. A tia se debulhando em lágrimas e tudo o que ela era capaz de fazer era perguntar sobre Hermes?

Como se esperasse o questionamento, tia Gina não pareceu abatida:

- Hermes virá mais tarde, minha querida. Ele prometeu que estaria aqui, mas antes vai tentar convencer Draco... bem... – e recomeçou a chorar, no que foi prontamente abraçada pela mulher loira.

Fred apareceu logo em seguida, carregando com a ajuda da varinha algumas travessas que faltavam para completar a decoração da mesa. Foi então que os olhos de Mia saltaram da pequena Lúthien, que continuava diante dela sorrindo de forma insistente, para a mesa arrumada pelos gêmeos. Aquilo parecia um banquete dos céus! Todos os tipos de pratos doces e salgados, enfeitados das mais diversas formas, tudo o que vovó Molly trouxera já organizado pelos dois esmerados anfitriões. Havia ali comidas que Mia nunca tinha provado, pequenos pudins parecidos com bolos de carne, carne de carneiro assada, caixinhas coloridas com balinhas, e ainda embalagens com desenhos de sapos de chocolate que pareciam pular sozinhas em cima da mesa, guardando sabe-se lá qual segredo. A árvore de Natal logo ao fundo da sala parecia feita da mesma matéria que os sonhos: pequenos anjos tocavam harpas que tinham o mais puro som do Natal. As bolas coloridas enchiam o pinheiro, que parecia de mentira de tão grande e verde no meio daquele inverno rigoroso. Uma estrela na ponta da árvore cintilava de tempos em tempos, como que alimentada pelas canções natalinas. Mas o mais surpreendente era olhar para o alto e se deparar com o teto da sala, do qual caíam pequenos flocos de neve que não chegavam a atingir o chão, sem que Mia pudesse explicar como. Percebendo a evidente surpresa da sobrinha, Fred se aproximou após deixar a última terrina de molho na mesa e comentou:

- O céu está encantado magicamente. Era assim em Hogwarts desde a época dos fundadores. Ele mostra o mesmo céu do lado de fora da casa. Um feitiço bastante complexo, mas que Jorge conseguiu dar um jeito de fazer para esta noite tão especial. Numa escala menor, eu diria, e ainda bem que foi assim, pois caso contrário não conseguiríamos enfeitiçar um teto do tamanho do Castelo de Hogwarts.

Fred sorriu com a recordação e, no momento seguinte, tomou a dianteira da mesa. Pouco depois surgiram pela porta de entrada da sala dois novos ruivos, um deles acompanhado de uma belíssima loira. Mia sorriu ao lembrar de tio Gui, tia Fleur e tio Carlinhos, pensando que realmente aquela noite deveria ser especial para trazê-los de tão longe. A ruiva não se lembrava muito bem do último Natal no qual sua família esteve reunida quase que por completo. Após os abraços de saudades, os cumprimentos afetuosos, e a surpresa dos tios diante da loira e de seu companheiro, Fred tomou a palavra para recepcionar os convidados antes da ceia. Todos se muniram de taças de vinho dos elfos para o brinde que viria logo após a recepção oficial.

- Quero que todos sejam muito bem vindos à nossa casa e a esta noite tão especial. Não apenas porque é Natal, mas também porque reunimos aqui hoje uma força incrível, algo que demorou vinte anos para acontecer. A resistência está novamente cara-a-cara, ao menos aqueles que sobreviveram aos dias de trevas. Muita coisa mudou, meus caros, e sabemos disso mais do que ninguém. Não estamos aqui para julgar nenhum de vocês, pois cada um teve um bom motivo para se manter no anonimato e não procurar nenhum de seus irmãos mágicos durante todo este tempo. Mas não tem problema. Eu e Jorge os encontramos. Alguns estavam extremamente debilitados pela Arma do Lorde das Trevas, e ainda sofrem as conseqüências de tudo o que ocorreu. Mas chegou o tempo e o dia em que precisaremos lutar contra isso. Agora iremos provar ao mundo negro que ainda pode existir luz! E a prova maior está aqui, diante de vocês, pois essa menina, na altura de seus dezesseis anos, conseguiu algo que muitos de nós sequer tentou! Exatamente porque ela tem a pureza, a coragem e a inteligência que nós perdemos no limiar da guerra.

- Tio... eu... – Mia se sentia absolutamente constrangida diante do discurso inflamado de seu tio em relação a ela. Não sabia como proceder, nem o que dizer, mas não havia como desmenti-lo. Tudo que lhe veio a cabeça foi completar, num tom de voz quase que inaudível – não fiz nada disso sozinha. Daniel e Hermes estavam comigo.

- Sim! Daniel e Hermes, dois valorosos rapazes – e Fred prosseguia, sem se preocupar com o incômodo que causava na sobrinha. – Vocês percebem? É um novo trio. Mesmo que uma perda difícil tenha atingido este novo trio, ainda há esperança para aqueles que ficam. Juntamos aquilo que de melhor há dentro de nós para resistir às trevas. Para provar ao ditador que hoje ocupa o Ministério da Magia que não vamos mais aceitar passivos tudo o que ele nos fez e faz passar! Agora, ele terá que enfrentar a resistência dos _Renegados_!

Murmúrios de aprovação invadiram a sala, deixando Fred ainda mais confiante para prosseguir com o discurso.

- É quase como uma nova Ordem, meus companheiros! Levantem-se e vamos brindar à nova _Ordem da Fênix_, amigos! À _Ordem da Resistência dos Renegados_!

Havia lágrimas nos olhos das mulheres, e os homens bradavam palavras de ordem e de estímulo enquanto levantavam os copos para brindarem junto com Fred. Jorge se precipitou para o lado do irmão e continuou, não sem antes abraçá-lo para transmitir força e segurança.

- Neville e Luna Longbottom, todos nós queremos lhes desejar um bom retorno às origens. Sei que tudo pode parecer muito novo para vocês, mas ainda vamos recuperá-los por completo. Ambos viviam com sobrenomes diferentes, no sul da França, longe dos olhos de quem quer que pudesse reconhecê-los. Eles estiveram conosco na batalha, e foram submetidos ao poder do _Obliviate_ da mesma forma que nossa mãe, nosso irmão e Hermione. Todos eles sofrem, às duras penas, a recuperação difícil deste feitiço cruel que tenta apagar aquilo que somos. Mas há um problema com esta Arma, que a mente doentia de Voldemort jamais conseguiria prever. Jamais!

- O poder está dentro de cada um – Mia se viu completando a frase do tio.

- Sim, Mia! O poder está dentro de cada um de nós, independente das lembranças que conservamos. Basta não deixar que ele morra. Assim poderemos nos unir de novo e ter forças para desafiar as trevas com luz quantas vezes forem necessárias até o fim de nossas vidas.

Então era aquilo. Estavam novamente juntos. Mia encarava o rosto de cada um naquela sala, seus parentes e amigos. Aquelas pessoas seriam sua força para seguir em frente. Via em seus rostos emocionados que ela, Hermes e Daniel trouxeram esperanças para o mundo bruxo com a ousadia de invadir Azkaban. E, no entanto, ela mesma se sentia vazia deste sentimento depois da perda do moreno. Restava a ela apenas o loiro, e ele também não estava ali. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia responsável por cada um dentro daquela sala, sentia-se completamente abandonada sem a força dos dois amigos.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão que pousou suavemente sobre seu ombro, como a imprimir força e coragem para a missão que estava por vir. A mão continuou lá, quieta, provocando uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento, até que Mia conseguiu virar o corpo e deu de cara com Lúthien. A loira não se parecia em nada com a menininha maluca que vivia perseguindo os dois amigos pelos corredores do Joana D´Arc. Havia força e determinação em seus olhos de um jeito que fez com que Mia julgasse que o trio não estava acabado. Pelo contrário: que ele podia renascer a qualquer momento, ainda mais forte. Não apenas como um trio, mas como um grupo perfeito dos quatro elementos, mesmo sem a presença física de Daniel. E tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi sorrir, antes que um _craque_ bastante audível tomasse conta da sala, seguido de várias palavras duras de um novo convidado que chegou à mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley. 


	8. Desventuras de um Malfoy

- Ginevra Malfoy! Deixei expressamente claro que não queria que você viesse aqui hoje! Será que preciso desenhar para que você consiga compreender, ou você não considera mais a palavra do _seu_ marido?

Draco Malfoy acabava de aparatar na sala de jantar da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Gêmeos Weasley, os olhos inchados de fúria reprimida, o rosto lívido. Ao seu lado e agarrado em seu braço vinha um estático e assustado Hermes, como se tivesse sido espremido à força dentro de uma mangueira apertada demais. O menino não percebeu a presença de Mia e Lúthien, que o observavam chocadas. Enquanto isso, Draco não se intimidava diante dos convidados, nem diminuía a intensidade sonora do discurso. Gina já havia se levantado da cadeira que ocupava para responder à altura do marido, mesmo que fisicamente fosse pelo menos uma cabeça menor do que ele:

- Pensei que tivesse compreendido quando eu desenhei para você, excelentíssimo marido. Você não é meu dono, Draco, não pode me proibir de falar com a minha família. Seu direito começa onde o meu termina. Quando me casei com você, não havia nenhum contrato de exclusividade para assinar!

As lágrimas que antes molhavam o rosto de tia Gina haviam rapidamente secado com a presença do marido. Seu olhar era bastante parecido com o de uma leoa enfurecida, prestes a atacar sua presa. Claro que aquilo não era suficiente para intimidar um Malfoy, que ignorava completamente a movimentação desconfortável e os murmúrios avessos a ele espalhados entre os convidados, cada um mais do que preparado para defender Gina caso ela precisasse.

Draco dirigiu então a palavra a todos os presentes, num tom altivo e desafiador:

- Quem aqui sabe o que pretende enfrentar? Quem aqui entende de verdade o poder que dominou nosso mundo? Bah! _Renegados_! Resistência! Vocês pensam que há alguém no mundo capaz de resistir a ele e não pagar um alto preço por isso? – e se voltou novamente para a esposa, boquiaberta diante das palavras duras do marido. – Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar, Gina? Quantas vezes vou precisar contar o que aconteceu conosco para que você entenda? Vamos pra casa agora, ou serei obrigado a tomar medidas mais drásticas com você!

- Ei, Malfoy! – o discurso de Draco foi interrompido pela voz de Gui, o braço firmemente preso ao de Fleur sem que, no entanto, estivesse impedido de falar. Seu rosto outrora belo ainda estava tomado por uma enorme cicatriz que parecia em carne viva. Tudo o que Mia sabia era que o tio havia sofrido um acidente pouco antes de se casar. Gui continuou – Você imagina que só o seu umbigo sofreu conseqüências com a guerra contra as trevas? Na verdade, nenhum de nós sabe o que você fez para abandonar as fileiras de Voldemort. Afinal, você era um deles, era um Comensal da Morte!

Todos se entreolharam, concordando uns com os outros com acenos de cabeça. Mia estava visivelmente assombrada diante da revelação. Draco, no entanto, não se intimidou diante dos olhares repressores, a raiva transbordando. Então, tomou para si uma garrafa que estava na mesa e espatifou ela na parede mais próxima. Diante da atitude do loiro, todos os presentes sacaram suas varinhas, mas a um gesto de Gina, foram impedidos de fazer qualquer coisa. O clima estava pesado e qualquer respiração poderia ser ouvida na sala. O lábio inferior do loiro tremia, mas, fora isso, sua atitude não se alterava: mantinha-se ereto, orgulhoso, com um olhar feroz quando voltou a falar em voz alta, sobressaltando alguns, que deixaram as varinhas ainda mais em riste apontadas para ele:

- Conte a eles, Gina! Conte como foi que te seduzi! Aliás, mencione também a _Amortentia_ que uso para mantê-la comigo – a ironia no tom de voz de Draco era evidente. – Explique a eles que você está comigo porque eu a enfeiticei, e não porque me ama e conhece! E não porque me respeita e confia em mim a ponto de ter tido um filho comigo!

Os convidados da festa pousaram o olhar em Hermes, inclusive Mia e Lúthien, que até então prestavam atenção ao discurso inflamado de Draco. O menino estava sentado e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, tinha aberto uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e bebia numa das pequenas taças espalhadas pela mesa decorada. Mia seguiu em direção ao amigo, mas foi interrompida para prestar atenção no reinício da discussão. Agora eram Fred e Jorge que compravam a briga da irmã mais nova:

- Nós o recebemos em nossa casa, Malfoy! – começou Fred.

- E não é a primeira vez – completou Jorge, encarando o loiro. – Mesmo que tenhamos que nos controlar para não azarar você a cada segundo por tudo o que já aprontou. Respeitamos a decisão de nossa irmã, mesmo sem entender como ela pode ter escolhido um debilóide como você.

- Portanto, se você está debaixo do nosso teto – era Fred novamente, ignorando a boca aberta de Draco, como se este fosse reiniciar a gritaria. – Então, Malfoy, você vai ter que respeitar nossa família!

- Ora essa, isso era só o que me faltava! – Draco foi incapaz de se conter. - Traidores do sangue querendo me dar lições de moral e...

O loiro não teve tempo de terminar a frase. As varinhas apontadas para ele explodiram, enquanto os donos gritavam _Estupore!_ sem que tia Gina os pudesse deter. Draco emborcou no chão, as vestes se enroscando à cadeira mais próxima, levando-a consigo e arrastando também uma parte da toalha de mesa, que trouxe alguns copos, pratos e talheres. A bagunça era generalizada.

As lágrimas retornaram ao rosto da caçula de vovó Molly. Hermes se levantou e, com exceção de uma ligeira cambaleada, não parecia que ele acabava de entornar sozinho uma garrafa inteira de vinho dos elfos. O menino se dirigiu ao pai, abaixando-se ao seu lado e tomando-lhe o pulso sem dizer nenhuma palavra, enquanto a mãe protestava em meio ao pranto, tentando afastar os convidados do corpo inerte de Draco:

- Vocês não deveriam tê-lo enfeitiçado! Ele não ameaçava vocês!

- Ele nos chamou de traidores do sangue, Gina! – agora era Carlinhos quem falava, como se tivesse acordado de um transe, a varinha de corda de coração de dragão ainda suspensa na mão direita. – Ele ofendeu a nossa família! O Malfoy pode ser seu marido, mas já fez parte das fileiras de Voldemort. Quem garante que não está mais envolvido com o Lorde das Trevas?

- Ora, Carlinhos, francamente! EU garanto! Você usou muito bem o verbo no passado. Fez parte! E não faz! E isso faz uma grande diferença, já que agora ele é pai do meu filho, seu sobrinho, conseqüentemente. E como você sabe muito bem, foi meu filho com sangue de um Malfoy quem ajudou a salvar Rony e Hermione de Azkaban, junto com a Mia e o Daniel!

A menção do nome do amigo perdido em Azkaban causou um ligeiro desconforto na sala. Mia engoliu em seco e suspirou, como se o silêncio de poucos segundos pudesse, de alguma forma, trazer o moreno de volta. No instante seguinte, tudo que se ouviu foi um estampido, seguido do barulho de uma enxurrada que parecia vir da cozinha da mui antiga e nobre casa.

- O cano entupido! – exclamaram Fred e Jorge, abandonando a sala aos tropeções.

Tia Gina conjurou uma maca para carregar Draco, no que foi prontamente auxiliada por Hermes, Lúthien e Mia. Antes de sair da sala, tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu escutar foi a voz da própria mãe se sobressaindo sobre as demais:

- O que são traidores do sangue?

Mia não ficou para ouvir a resposta, que já conhecia. Mesmo porque, sentia que naquele momento quem mais precisava dela era tia Gina. Não que a ruiva fosse muito com a cara do pai de Hermes. Na verdade, achava o senhor Malfoy um tanto misterioso demais. E ainda estava muito chocada pela revelação de que ele fazia parte dos Comensais da Morte, grupo que deu origem à própria _Polícia Negra_, os comandantes da força de segurança da Ditadura Voldemort. Como foi que o senhor Malfoy abandonou o Lorde das Trevas e não foi morto por ele? Nem sequer havia resquícios de que ele tivesse sido atingido por um _Obliviate_. Aquilo era muito estranho e bastante mal explicado. Qual era o segredo que fizera com que Gina, dentre tantos bruxos no mundo, escolhesse justo um que fazia parte do lado negro da magia? Mia levou a mão à testa e pressionou a têmpora. Havia lacunas demais em toda aquela história, fatos que ela não conseguia explicar apenas com o que conhecia.

Tia Gina, ainda carregando a maca com o marido desacordado, passou pela porta da cozinha sem parar para observar. Ela parecia seguir para a sala secreta dos gêmeos, a qual Mia conhecia muito bem. Naquele ponto do corredor, o chão estava molhado e era possível ouvir a voz de Fred e Jorge lutando contra o encanamento da cozinha. Quando a água tocou o pé de Mia, mesmo com a bota grossa para a neve que ela não teve tempo de retirar quando chegou, a menina pôde sentir um arrepio gelado. Tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em como aquilo era estranho. No momento seguinte se deu conta da presença de Lúthien, caminhando do lado oposto à maca, ao lado de Hermes. Este permanecia ainda aéreo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, as pupilas ligeiramente vermelhas e os olhos pesados.

Quando chegaram à porta da sala secreta dos gêmeos, Mia tomou a dianteira e abriu-a com a imposição das mãos, para que tia Gina não tivesse que interromper o feitiço que utilizava para carregar a maca. O estranho comboio entrou na sala, Draco voando ao lado do grupo e ainda sob o efeito dos feitiços. Enquanto Gina tentava reanimá-lo, Mia se viu novamente diante do misterioso espelho. Agora a cena que ele refletia era diferente da primeira vez em que ela o observava. Lá estava a ruiva, usando exatamente o mesmo vestido vermelho do sonho da prisão de vidro. Em seu ombro, repousava o toque quente e acolhedor de uma mão masculina. Mas não era Daniel. Mia não conseguia identificar exatamente o rosto do rapaz, que estava borrado. Mas conseguia ver os cabelos loiro-dourados que o emolduravam. O reflexo da menina não sorria, mas já não carregava mais o aspecto triste da primeira visão. Pelo contrário, ela parecia cheia de esperanças.

_"Esperanças de quê? O que significa isso?_ - censurou a si mesma por estar novamente diante daquele estranho objeto e resolveu se juntar ao grupo que tentava reanimar um ainda desacordado senhor Malfoy. 


	9. Vinho dos elfos demais

- _Renervate!_

A voz de tia Gina, murmurando o contrafeitiço para tentar acordar o senhor Malfoy, era o único som que se ouvia na sala secreta da mui antiga e nobre casa. Ao lado da mulher, Hermes e Lúthien acompanhavam cada movimento, enquanto Mia abandonava o espelho e se aproximava do grupo. A loirinha conservava um sorriso ingênuo nos lábios, como se achasse bastante engraçado o fato de tia Gina apontar uma ripa de madeira para o marido e falar uma palavra estranha em outra língua repetidas vezes.

Os olhos do senhor Malfoy pareceram se mover nas órbitas, mas ele não os abriu. Murmurou algumas palavras desconexas que fizeram com que tia Gina voltasse a ter os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. Com uma expressão de determinação no rosto, virou-se para o filho:

- Hermes, vou levar seu pai de volta para casa. Preste atenção em tudo o que for necessário, depois tentarei voltar. Caso não consiga, quero que fique como porta-voz dos Malfoy nas discussões desta noite, está bem? Embora eu ache que elas foram totalmente interrompidas depois de tantos acontecimentos.

- Tudo bem, mãe – Hermes respondeu com a voz meio engrolada, como se tivesse comido algo seco e não terminado de engolir. Fez menção de continuar a falar, mas logo pousou os olhos novamente no corpo do pai que, no minuto seguinte, sumia com um _craque_ juntamente com tia Gina.

Mia ficou observando Hermes, que continuava ajoelhado. Não percebeu que Lúthien se deslocava pela sala e examinava os estranhos objetos dispostos nela. Passou pelo armário sumidouro, pelas caixas da Gemialidades e, somente quando parou em frente ao espelho foi que Mia se deu conta da presença da menina.

- Ei! Este espelho é bem legal! Olha só, eu estou vendo e...

- Lúthien, não mexa nisto! – a voz de Mia estava embargada pelo medo, pois a ruiva não queria que a loirinha a questionasse sobre as visões refletidas no estranho objeto. Mia imaginava que Lúthien veria o mesmo que ela.

- Tudo bem – disse a loira no momento seguinte, perdendo todo o interesse no espelho, como se ele não estivesse ali de verdade. - Então, o que faremos agora?

- Como assim o que faremos agora? – Mia olhava para a menina, que sustentava o ar de indagação divertida no rosto e, ao mesmo tempo, enrolava uma mecha do cabelo loiro no dedo indicador. – Você vai voltar para a ceia de Natal enquanto eu vou conversar com o Hermes, tá?

Da forma mais educada possível, Mia pegou a mão de Lúthien sem sequer olhar para o espelho, trancando a porta em seguida. A loira não teve tempo de protestar. Mia respirou fundo antes de voltar os olhos para Hermes novamente, e o que viu a deixou em estado de choque. Ele estava deitado no chão, meio desfalecido, as pernas posicionadas num ângulo bastante estranho. O casaco estava aberto e mostrava a camisa que ele usava por baixo meio levantada na lateral. A pele da parte de baixo das costas estava exposta por conta da posição desconfortável. Era branca como leite e tinha uma textura lisa e macia, mesmo observada daquela distância. A testa estava molhada de suor e os olhos fechados, um meio sorriso a iluminar os lábios, como se sonhasse.

Mia correu até ele, o coração ribombando de desespero. Pensou no que poderia ter acontecido para que o loiro resolvesse desmaiar naquele momento, como se a manifestação corporal dependesse da vontade dele. Então lembrou-se da garrafa de vinho dos elfos que Hermes havia bebido e constatou, de maneira mais aliviada, que aquilo provavelmente era apenas uma reação ao excesso de álcool no sangue. Em silêncio, retirou o pesado casaco de inverno do corpo do menino e jogou-o na cadeira mais próxima, afinal, ele suava. Depois, sentou-se ao lado do amigo e posicionou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Impôs a mão direita sobre a testa de Hermes e um filete de luz vermelha desprendeu-se dela enquanto absorvia as energias azuladas do loiro. O sorriso dele pareceu se intensificar antes que abrisse os olhos e encarasse a amiga de ponta cabeça. Respirou profundamente antes de balbuciar:

- Mia...

- Shhhhhh! – a menina levou a mão esquerda aos lábios de Hermes, para impedi-lo de continuar. – Não fale agora, descanse e sinta a energia que eu te forneço.

- Pequena, eu...

- Quieto, Hermes! Pelo menos uma vez na vida deixe alguém cuidar de você sem que queira ser o dono da situação!

A troca de energia foi interrompida quando, de súbito, Hermes levantou o corpo e segurou a mão de Mia entre as suas. Os olhos acinzentados estavam úmidos nas bordas, e ele os fechou por um momento, como se tomasse coragem para o que estava por vir. Quando os abriu, Mia viu pequenas gotas de lágrimas nos cantos, que indicavam o quanto ele estava emocionado. As linhas de expressão faziam com que os olhos pequenos ficassem menores ainda. A boca do loiro tinha um contorno perfeito e uma coloração avermelhada, como se escondesse algo muito doce em meio a ela. Sem parar para pensar no que faziam, Mia sentia apenas o sobe e desce do próprio peito, a respiração ofegante. Hermes soltou a mão da menina, que ficou pairando no ar, e concentrou-se em afagar os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, posicionando a mão suavemente em sua nuca. Um arrepio percorreu toda a extensão do corpo da menina e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse se dar conta, Hermes puxou-a para si e pousou os lábios sobre os dela.

Fogo e ar. Explosão de energia, um alimentando o outro. As línguas se procuravam enquanto o sistema nervoso de ambos experimentava um misto de emoções. Hermes puxava Mia para junto de si, como se sua própria sobrevivência dependesse daquela união. Depois de um longo tempo em que ambos se exploraram mutuamente, a ruiva começou a sentir seus membros ficarem cada vez mais tensos e a culpa dominou a situação. Então, Mia muniu-se de toda a coragem que conseguia juntar naquele momento de fragilidade e afastou Hermes, encarando-o em seguida. No entanto, ele não se intimidou com a censura estampada no rosto da menina, como um bom Malfoy:

- Há muito que eu queria fazer isso – começou ele, ignorando o olhar escandalizado da amiga. – E não me venha com esta cara de surpresa, porque eu conheço você suficientemente bem para saber que também estava caidinha por mim.

- Hermes! – Mia estava indignada. Se já se sentira culpada antes em relação ao que acabara de acontecer, agora estava furiosa.

- Ah, priminha, relaxa – Hermes continuou, de forma zombeteira. – Eu sei que é impossível resistir ao charme dos Malfoy!

Mia não acreditava nas palavras que seu cérebro decodificava. Enquanto permanecia sem ação, encarando o olhar convencido do loiro, a imagem de Daniel se formou nitidamente em seu pensamento, fazendo com que o sentimento opressivo de culpa ficasse ainda pior. Sentindo que seria incapaz de controlar as emoções, deixou que uma lágrima perdida rolasse pela face, o que fez com que o olhar de Hermes mudasse rapidamente.

- Ei! Também não é para tanto. Eu... eu não tive a intenção...

- Ora, cale a boca, Hermes Malfoy! Cale a sua grande boca! Por que você nunca consegue ficar calado? – Mia protestava em altos brados, descontrolada.

- Nossa! – surpreendido pela reação anormal da amiga, sempre tão pacífica, Hermes subiu o tom de voz para revidar. – Parece até que eu falei alguma mentira! Ou você não acha que as coisas mudaram entre nós dois desde que... bem... desde que aconteceu tudo aquilo em Azkaban?

- Você é o legume mais insensível que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer, Hermes.

E dizendo isso, Mia rumou para a porta de saída da mansão, decidida a cruzar o limiar e permanecer rigorosamente brigada com o loiro até segunda ordem. No entanto, não houve tempo para sair antes que a porta do armário sumidouro se escancarasse e uma voz conhecida começasse a ecoar pelo aposento.

- Wyrdness... preciso falar com vocês.

No segundo seguinte, Mia e Hermes estavam rodopiando de costas um para o outro pelo armário sumidouro, os rostos ainda muito emburrados pelo desenrolar dos últimos acontecimentos e os braços cruzados. 


	10. A imortalidade do Mal

Assim que pararam de rodopiar pelo armário sumidouro, Mia foi a primeira a se precipitar para fora, seguida de perto por Hermes. O loiro se apoiou na maçaneta do armário, visivelmente tonto, os olhos saltados e a pele do rosto um tanto esverdeada. Mia olhou em volta e percebeu que, para variar, o Oráculo não estava ali. A sala continuava exatamente igual às outras vezes em que eles a visitaram: as paredes cheias de inscrições em preto, mais ou menos concentradas, dependendo do lugar que ocupavam; a bacia de pedra no centro da sala, onde a ruiva costumava assistir às lembranças que não eram suas, a massa nem líquida, nem gasosa rodopiando e produzindo uma coloração prateada ao seu redor; o mesmo divã de couro negro posicionado à esquerda da porta do armário. Aquilo chegava a ser incômodo se comparado ao turbilhão em que a vida de Mia havia se transformado desde a primeira vez em que pisou ali.

A ruiva só se deu conta da companhia de Hermes quando foi despertada de sua observação por uma tosse engasgada, como se tentasse conter algo que quer ser expelido a todo custo. Mia voltou o olhar para o amigo, ainda apoiado na porta do armário, e por alguns instantes esqueceu o ressentimento pela ousadia anterior: Hermes estava num estado lastimável. Os rodopios da viagem não poderiam ter sido piores para alguém que bebeu além da conta. Via-se que ele estava tonto a ponto de não conseguir concentrar os esforços para que as pernas sustentassem o resto da estrutura corporal. Mia colocou a mão na testa do amigo e, no mesmo instante, um pequeno feixe de energia vermelha se desprendeu da menina. O resultado foi imediato: o rosto de Hermes ganhou cor e ele conseguiu, com alguma dificuldade, respirar fundo e endireitar os ombros.

- Obrigado – murmurou, a voz um pouco sem forças. – Eu não gosto da forma como temos que viajar no mundo mágico. É nauseante.

- Você bebeu demais, Hermes – a frieza na voz da menina era evidente e surpreendeu o loiro por alguns instantes. – Foi isso que fez a viagem ser desconfortável.

- Ora, Mia, eu...

Hermes queria discutir o assunto, mas ficou claro para a menina que aquilo não os levaria a lugar algum. Ela ignorou categoricamente o loiro e se dirigiu para o centro da sala, apoiando as mãos geladas na borda da Penseira. Havia deixado o casaco na mui antiga e nobre casa, e agora sentia o ar gelado da sala, embora não houvesse janelas. Então, sentiu um arrepio que não parecia ter sido provocado pela baixa temperatura. Na verdade, parecia... medo. Hermes, que agora estava ao seu lado, encontrou o olhar de Mia quando ela o levantou, e ambos se encararam como num sinal de compreensão. A ruiva sabia que aquilo que iriam conhecer a partir do momento em que mergulhassem naquela lembrança seria algo mal, e que precisariam enfrentar muito em breve.

Esquecendo-se por completo do beijo e posterior insulto trocado, Mia agarrou a mão do amigo, que também estava gelada, e sentiu a onda de energia invadir seu corpo como num campo magnético. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, fez com que ele a imitasse e mergulhou na mistura da bacia de pedra. Ambos rodopiaram novamente até cair de pé no centro de um aposento escuro. A única luz que brilhava ali vinha de um candeeiro pousado sobre uma mesa de madeira envelhecida, mas que um dia ostentara certa riqueza. As cadeiras de espaldar alto estavam enfileiradas, os estofados vermelhos puídos e cheios de buracos de traças. O pó cobria tudo, exceto a parte da mesa da qual a dupla de amigos estava mais afastada. Sem entender muito bem o que acontecia, Hermes apenas acompanhava o olhar de Mia, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Três pessoas ocupavam-na: a primeira delas era um homem de cabelos muito ruivos e, naquele momento, bastante mal cortados; a segunda, uma mulher, deixava que a cabeleira comprida e castanha caísse pelo rosto, tentando, em vão, esconder o ar de cansaço; e a terceira, no entanto, tinha uma expressão determinada nos olhos muito verdes, apesar da evidente magreza do corpo. Era este último quem examinava um grande mapa desenhado num pergaminho envelhecido, traçando pontos com a varinha em riste, sem parar de falar:

- Então, encontrei a última horcrux que eu conhecia na antiga casa dos Riddle. Nhymphadora Tonks ficou responsável por destruí-la, e foi aí que tivemos a nossa última baixa.

- Harry! – a moça dos cabelos castanhos, que Mia reconheceu como sendo sua mãe mais jovem, protestou com uma entonação de voz que deixava transparecer sua indignação. – Você fala de Tonks como se ela fosse um número no meio de um exército gigante, e que não fizesse a menor diferença! Isso me deixa irritada!

- Cara, é a Tonks – agora o pai da ruiva falava, afastando com as costas da mão os cabelos compridos que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos. – Você já viu o estado em que o Lupin ficou por causa disso?

- Eu sei – o garoto de cabelos negros e óculos, que Mia e Hermes sabiam ser Harry Potter, pousou a varinha sobre a mesa e levantou o corpo da cadeira, apoiando os braços na mesa para encarar os amigos. Seu rosto estava visivelmente transtornado. – Vocês acham que não sou uma das pessoas que mais sente a perda de Tonks? Eu deveria ter feito esta caçada sozinho! Por isso mesmo eu tentei fugir da Toca depois do casamento do Gui, mas vocês vieram atrás de mim. Eu tinha medo de que pudesse perdê-los. Mas nós três conseguimos encontrar e destruir o medalhão e Nagini. Depois, a Ordem acabou por nos encontrar, e montamos as estratégias que nos fizeram localizar a taça. Como eu poderia saber que, depois de resgatá-la com minhas próprias mãos da casa do pai de Voldemort, a peça ainda amaldiçoaria quem a destruísse?

- É... – Hermione suspirou antes de continuar. - Um truque bastante inteligente de Voldemort, devemos admitir.

- O qual eu deveria ter previsto, Hermione. Afinal, Dumbledore ficou bastante lesionado depois de destruir o anel de Gaunt. Estes objetos estão cheios de uma maldição antiga e concentrada, e é evidente que precisamos tomar cuidado antes de acabarmos com eles.

- Uma boa dica na hora em que você for destruir o medalhão, Harry. Aliás, por que você não fez isso ainda? – Rony questionou o amigo.

- Não sei, Rony – Harry voltou a puxar a cadeira e se sentou, batucando os dedos na mesa, sem conseguir encarar o amigo. – Ainda não consegui encontrar um jeito de destruí-lo.

- Acho que você deveria mostrá-lo para a Ordem – Hermione assumiu o ar de racionalidade que lhe era característico. – Afinal, eles já sabem sobre as horcruxes, só terão a contribuir com a sua missão, Harry!

- Por mim, eles não deveriam nem saber da existência das horcruxes. Eu queria ter resolvido tudo isso sozinho, do meu jeito, sem envolver mais gente inocente nesta história toda e...

- Como sempre, você está querendo bancar o herói, não é mesmo, Potter? Deprimente...

Como era a primeira vez que Hermes estava mergulhado numa lembrança, não sabia que não poderia ser tocado e pulou para o lado antes que o próprio pai passasse através dele. O choque era evidente: apesar de bem mais magro e parecendo bastante doente, o Draco Malfoy jovem era exatamente igual a Hermes. Ou seja, o filho não negava o pai que tinha. Mia também ficou fascinada com a semelhança antes de registrar que o trio sentado à ponta da mesa havia se levantado. Os três encaravam o loiro, que desfilava pelo aposento com um andar nobre, sem perder o ar de arrogância, mesmo estando visivelmente debilitado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry estava cortada pelo ódio, sem que ele pudesse se conter. – Você deve ficar trancado no quarto do último andar enquanto estamos aqui. Não quero que escute nada do que se passa em nossas reuniões, porque, definitivamente, cogumelos venenosos não mudam sua essência – ao ouvir sua própria frase repetida pela boca do amigo, Rony aprovou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, qual é, testa rachada? – Draco sorria, desdenhoso, enquanto apanhava um copo e enchia de água da torneira, que rangeu pela falta de uso. – Eu posso ir e vir dentro desta casa, mesmo que esteja aprisionado pela Ordem de qualquer coisa que vocês seguem.

- Você é um ingrato ridículo e deveria se afundar na sujeira que cobre estes móveis antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer feitiço para se salvar – Rony avançara para o loiro, os olhos azuis chispando de raiva, mas foi prontamente detido por Hermione, que o segurou pelo braço antes que ele pudesse destroçar Draco. O loiro, desta vez, gargalhou alto.

- Ah, Weasley! Você não aprende mesmo. Nada pode me tocar, agora que estou sob a proteção da _Ordem da Fênix_ - Draco enfatizou as palavras com um tom jocoso. - Não era isso que Dumbledore queria? Não foi isso que ele me ofereceu em troca se eu não o matasse? Agora, estou aqui, cumprindo a vontade de um morto!

- Como é que você se atreve, Malfoy, a se gabar da escolha de matar ou não um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos? – Harry estava lívido, de pé em frente ao loiro. – Você foi patético e covarde, isso sim, incapaz de cumprir a missão ordenada por aquele que dizia ser seu mestre!

Desta vez Harry não foi capaz de se conter e voou para cima de Draco. Despreparado, o loiro emborcou no chão com a força do soco, o sangue aflorando e manchando o rosto encovado. Mia deu um passo para trás para que Draco não atravessasse seu corpo e produzisse uma sensação desagradável. Ao mesmo tempo, levou a mão à boca para conter um grito de susto. O loiro enxugou o sangue do rosto com a manga da capa negra e proferiu vários palavrões antes de se levantar e correr para fora da cozinha. Hermione estava tão chocada quanto Mia.

- Harry! O que foi que você fez?

- Ah, Hermione, não me venha com essa – o peito de Harry subia e descia com a respiração difícil, a cicatriz em forma de raio brilhando intensamente na testa vermelha de fúria. – Quem foi que socou o Malfoy no nosso terceiro ano em Hogwarts, hein?

- Bem... eu... – Hermione não tinha mais argumentos.

- Então – Rony sacudiu a cabeça, como que para afastar a vontade inadequada de rir diante da lembrança de Malfoy apanhando de Hermione. Em seguida, lacrou a porta de entrada do aposento com um feitiço antes de prosseguir. – Será que nós podemos voltar a falar sobre a relíquia de Ravenclaw?

Mia e Hermes sentiram um característico puxão, como se tivessem sido fisgados por um anzol pelo umbigo. No momento seguinte estavam novamente do lado de fora da bacia de pedra. 

- Bem vindos, Wyrdness. Creio que deveis ter milhões de perguntas. Eu tenho algumas respostas. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, Hermes, tome isto – e o Oráculo ofereceu ao loiro uma poção fumegante dentro de uma xícara azul. – Vai curar os excessos da noite.

Mia olhou para Hermes com a mesma expressão que Hermione assumiu momentos antes diante dos amigos na Penseira. A atitude só provou ao loiro que ela não podia ser filha de mais ninguém que não da senhora Weasley. 


	11. O segredo de Draco

Meio sem graça, Hermes sorveu o conteúdo da xícara, não sem produzir uma careta ao sentir o gosto amargo da poção para curar bebedeiras. Mas, depois de encarar o sabor esquisito do líquido, já estava se sentindo tão bem como se não tivesse tomado absolutamente nenhuma gota de vinho dos elfos. A única sensação que persistia no fundo do estômago era um vazio, e ele percebeu que estava com fome. Mia também se sentia assim, afinal, não comeu nada do delicioso banquete preparado para as comemorações de Natal. Mas não havia tempo para nada disso agora. Era preciso entender o que eles viram, o que significava tudo aquilo e por que o senhor Malfoy simplesmente era odiado por _todos_. Como tia Gina, que era irmã de Rony, tinha se casado com Draco, afinal? Como se lesse as angústias dos pensamentos de Hermes, principalmente, Wyrda voltou-se para ele:

- Teu pai não era uma pessoa boa, Hermes Wyrdness.

- Do que você me chamou? – Hermes questionou, intrigado.

- Wyrdness – foi Mia quem respondeu, ligeiramente sem graça por não ter ainda explicado ao amigo sobre a forma como O Oráculo os chamava. – Quer dizer _Renegados_ na língua antiga. É o que nós somos...

- Isso mesmo, Mia Wyrdness. Como eu dizia, Draco Malfoy não era bom...

- É... isso eu fui capaz de notar – o loiro não pôde deixar de imprimir à sua própria voz um tom aborrecido.

- No sexto ano em Hogwarts, aos dezesseis anos de idade, Draco Malfoy se alistou nas fileiras do Lorde das Trevas, sendo para sempre tatuado com a Marca Negra no antebraço esquerdo – Hermes abriu a boca para contestar, tentando dizer que nunca havia visto tatuagem nenhuma no braço do pai, mas Wyrda não se deixou interromper – Nem sempre ela está visível, principalmente para os Renegados, que tiveram seus vínculos cortados com o Lorde. Mas o fato é que Draco recebeu uma importante missão para a causa da Magia Negra: matar Dumbledore.

- Quem é Dumbledore? – Mia questionou, como se o nome não lhe fosse totalmente estranho.

- Dumbledore foi um dos melhores bruxos e um dos mais queridos diretores que Hogwarts já teve. Foi morto pelas mãos de um dos professores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria...

- Mas você disse que meu pai deveria matá-lo – Hermes interrompeu, ansioso por entender a história que seus pais nunca lhe contaram. – E acredito que, com dezesseis anos, ele não pudesse ser mais que um estudante.

- E ele era apenas isso, Hermes. Mas Severo Snape, Mestre de Poções e posteriormente professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, fez um Voto Perpétuo com tua avó, Narcisa Malfoy, para que protegesse Draco caso o filho não conseguisse cumprir a missão destinada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Teu pai não conseguiu matar Dumbledore. Ele não era mau o suficiente, mas apenas condicionado a seguir o lado negro da magia. Nascido e criado num lar que exaltava este tipo de prática desde a tenra infância, Draco foi levado a acreditar que atuava do lado certo, principalmente pelas pressões e influências de teu avô, Lúcio Malfoy. No entanto, Draco se descobriu numa grande enrascada quando viu que sua coragem não seria suficiente para matar o diretor.

- Meu pai era um covarde, então? Como Harry Potter falou? – Hermes parecia consternado e pressionava a palma da mão na testa, como se a dor de cabeça não tivesse sido apagada pela poção do Oráculo.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, Hermes. Coragem para matar não é uma virtude – e o loiro engoliu em seco ao reconhecer a verdade nas palavras de Wyrda. – Então, Snape teve que cumprir sua parte no trato, assassinando Dumbledore em Hogwarts, na presença de Harry Potter.

- Por que Harry não fez nada para impedir? – agora era a vez de Mia interromper, a pergunta escapando dos lábios como se tivesse vida própria.

- Porque ele estava imobilizado pelo próprio Dumbledore. E isto foi uma coisa que Harry nunca entendeu bem. Dumbledore confiava em Snape, e mesmo assim o professor foi o responsável por pronunciar a Maldição que o mataria. Embora eu não possa deixar de citar que Dumbledore já estava envenenado por uma poção que havia bebido.

- Mas... e meu pai? O que aconteceu com ele? – Hermes voltou ao assunto.

Wyrda caminhou até a bacia de pedra e fixou o olhar por um tempo nela, como se tentasse lembrar os pormenores de uma história que aconteceu há muito tempo. As linhas finas que maculavam o canto de seus olhos e enrugavam sua testa conseguiam evidenciar uma missão que talvez fosse pesada demais para apenas uma pessoa carregar. Mia pensou na responsabilidade do Oráculo. Era como se ele tivesse as angústias do mundo nas costas e fosse obrigado a carregá-las sem ser antes questionado sobre seu desejo. Era um dom e um fardo ao mesmo tempo. A ruiva desceu os olhos e fixou-os nas mãos de Wyrda, apoiadas na bacia de pedra, os nós dos dedos brancos por conta do esforço. Ele estava tentando se segurar na borda da Penseira? Os pensamentos da menina foram interrompidos pela voz do Oráculo, que recomeçava a falar:

- O jovem Malfoy não pôde voltar ao convívio dos Comensais da Morte, pois era considerado um traidor. Sendo assim, fugiu e ficou sob a proteção de Narcisa por um breve período de tempo, até que ela foi encontrada e assassinada pelas mãos da própria irmã, Belatriz Lestrange.

- A mesma Belatriz de Azkaban? – Mia questionou, lembrando-se da mulher que viu na prisão bruxa.

- Sim, Wyrdness, a mesma.

Mia e Hermes pareciam incrédulos. Como aquela mulher tão forte, com um senso de direção e mobilidade acentuados, poderia ter, no mínimo, a idade de Vovó Molly? Era impossível que um ser humano normal pudesse ser conservado de maneira tão perfeita, a não ser por meio de alguma magia que a dupla desconhecia. O Oráculo voltou a contar a história como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

- No entanto, Draco conseguiu escapar das garras da tia antes que ela pudesse exterminá-lo também. Com a ajuda de Snape, foi levado para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, no Largo Grimmauld, em Londres. Lá, ele era mantido praticamente como prisioneiro, sem poder participar de qualquer reunião ou ação discutida e executada pela Ordem. Ninguém confiava nele. Depois que Draco chegou, a Ordem providenciou que o Fiel do Segredo para se entrar no Largo Grimmauld fosse trocado. Afinal, eles temiam que Snape liderasse uma frente de Comensais da Morte para atacar o local. Com o conhecimento da versão de Harry Potter sobre a noite da morte do diretor, só podiam deduzir que Snape foi quem deixou Draco no Largo Grimmauld. Os membros da Ordem suspeitavam que Draco estivesse ali a mando do Lorde, e não acreditavam que vinha sendo considerado um traidor pelos Comensais. Só o aceitaram mesmo porque Harry garantiu que Dumbledore havia assegurado a Draco que a Ordem o protegeria caso ele deixasse o lado das trevas. Draco, por sua vez, passou a viver em constante contradição: odiava Potter com todas as forças por saber que vivia na casa que era dele, mas ao mesmo tempo reconhecia que, sem a ajuda da Ordem, àquela altura já estaria morto.

- Mas e tia Gina? – a ruiva continuava curiosa, sem entender como o relacionamento entre os dois havia começado.

- Sim, e a minha mãe? Porque se todos odiavam meu pai, é certo que ela também não gostava dele. Então, por que se casaram?

- Aconteceu algo inusitado com tua mãe, Hermes. No início ela não comparecia às reuniões da Ordem, pois ainda freqüentava as aulas em Hogwarts. Apesar de poucos alunos terem retornado para a escola depois da morte de Dumbledore, ela reabriu para receber aqueles que queriam continuar seus estudos. Gina permanecia afastada do grupo porque havia terminado recentemente um relacionamento com Harry, mas...

Hermes interrompeu Wyrda com um engasgo seguido de uma tosse muito forte. Mia batia nas costas do loiro, enquanto perguntava aquilo que obviamente ele não teve a oportunidade de completar antes de se engasgar:

- Tia Gina foi namorada de Harry Potter?

- Sim, meus caros. Mas o relacionamento deles acabou logo depois da morte de Dumbledore. Harry se afastou dela, tentando em vão protegê-la. O que posso lhes dizer é que Gina estava determinada a ajudar de alguma forma. Então, fornecia informações importantes de dentro de Hogwarts para Hermione, secretamente. Ambas se correspondiam por corujas, até que Gina foi enganada por um falso chamado de Hermione para que ela comparecesse a Hogsmead. Ela saiu de Hogwarts escondida e foi raptada em plena luz do dia por Comensais da Morte. Neste momento, Hogwarts afundou e a Guerra enfim irrompeu com força total. Draco foi seqüestrado do Largo Grimmauld e enviado a Azkaban como prisioneiro. Snape convenceu Voldemort a não matá-lo com um argumento cruel: torturá-lo seria retardar o sofrimento, uma boa forma de pagar pela traição que havia cometido. Voldemort aceitou e o manteve prisioneiro. Snape mais uma vez interveio de forma a colocar os dois seqüestrados, vossa mãe e vosso pai, Hermes, juntos na mesma cela.

- E então minha mãe resolveu ficar com meu pai? Só porque ele estava ali, preso junto com ela?

- Hermes, nada é tão simples quanto parece. Draco foi o responsável por salvar a sua mãe das garras de Voldemort. Depois, também foi ele quem ajudou-a a encontrar e proteger Harry Potter, mesmo o odiando. Quando Gina partiu para ajudar Harry pela última vez, Draco ficou furioso.

- Então é isso! O motivo pelo qual meu pai anda tão irritado e briga sempre com minha mãe! Ele está com medo de perdê-la. Quando viu novamente os _Renegados_ reunidos, relembrou as antigas disputas e pensou que mamãe poderia reencontrar Harry, se ele ainda estiver vivo.

- Tu pensas de forma lógica, Wyrdness, mas te esqueces de que ninguém manda nos desígnios do coração... 

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala. Mia queria falar, questionar o Oráculo, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que não deveria intervir. Hermes precisava digerir os novos fatos que descobria sobre a própria família. Então, ele mesmo quebrou o silêncio:

- Tudo bem, agora entendo algumas coisas sobre o relacionamento dos meus pais. Mas sobre o que os pais de Mia e Harry Potter falavam naquela casa? Horcruxes. O que é isso, afinal?

Wyrda apertou com mais força ainda a borda da bacia de pedra, e seu rosto se contorceu num esgar de dor, rapidamente repelido pelo próprio auto controle. Em seguida, respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir:

- Voldemort só conseguiu vencer a guerra porque é imortal - a simplicidade da declaração quase arrancou o ar dos pulmões da dupla.

- Como assim imortal? – Mia foi a primeira que conseguiu falar. – Se ele não pode morrer, porque os _Renegados_ estão se reunindo novamente? É guerra perdida!

- Não, Mia, não é – Wyrda começou a explicar, os olhos fixos na massa rodopiante da bacia de pedra. – Voldemort submeteu sua alma a uma das mais negras magias de que se tem conhecimento. Poucos bruxos fariam o que ele fez: Voldemort dividiu a alma em sete pedaços e encerrou-os dentro de relíquias preciosas para ele. Sendo assim, ele teria sete vidas, aproximando-se mais do que nunca da imortalidade. Para matá-lo, é necessário primeiro se certificar da destruição das outras partes, o que o tornaria novamente mortal.

- Mas basta isso para ser imortal? – os olhos de Hermes brilhavam de ambição. – Dividir a alma e guardar os pedaços dentro de _coisas_?

- Não é tão simples quanto parece, Hermes – O Oráculo olhava carinhosamente para o loiro, como se explicasse um assunto de adultos para uma criança. - O encantamento proferido para realizar a magia é tão forte que apenas bruxos muito experientes conseguem utilizá-lo. Além disso, a alma só se divide de uma forma: quando você mata um ser humano. Para ter uma horcrux, é preciso ser um assassino.

Hermes engoliu em seco. O brilho da ambição sumiu do olhar do loiro e deu lugar à incredulidade e a uma constatação que o fez tremer: Voldemort matou pelo menos seis vezes para fazer suas horcruxes.

- Harry e a Ordem conseguiram destruir quase todas as horcruxes, menos uma. Acredita-se que ela seja a única que resta depois que Harry caiu. Voldemort não se importou em fazer outras, afinal, não havia mais o que temer com o sumiço do único que poderia vencê-lo, de acordo com uma antiga profecia. E Voldemort sempre deu muita importância às profecias.

- E que relíquia é esta que falta para destruir? – a voz de Mia soava bastante ansiosa, mas era como se algo dentro dela já soubesse a resposta.

- A relíquia que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw. A fundadora que emprestou seu nome à Casa de Corvinal em Hogwarts. 


	12. Hogwarts, uma história

O volume de informações que haviam recebido era tão grande que Mia julgava que sua cabeça fosse rachar em duas partes. Wyrda também pareceu notar o esforço dos dois jovens em absorver e processar tudo aquilo e interrompeu as explicações. Como último conselho, o Oráculo disse:

- Quando voltarem para a mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley, encontrarão um livro no qual poderão sanar algumas dúvidas sobre a fundação de Hogwarts e iniciar a busca pela horcrux que falta. Mas lembrem-se do que vos digo: apenas aquele que tem a verdadeira essência da dona da relíquia poderá encontrá-la.

A mensagem parecia enigmática demais para que eles pudessem compreender. Por hora, o mais importante era saber onde localizar o livro. E foi exatamente o que Hermes externou ao questionar:

- E onde está este livro sobre Hogwarts? – Mia, que também tinha a mesma idéia em mente, concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- A terra é a matéria pesada, é o espesso, o maciço – começou Wyrda enquanto caminhava pela sala com as mãos prostadas às costas, como se ignorasse a pergunta de Hermes. - É o elemento passivo à espera da modelagem, é a massa pronta para ser trabalhada e transformada. É a gruta, a caverna, a proteção contra o mundo exterior. Mas é também o subterrâneo onde se encontra o tesouro, e é o túmulo onde repousa o cadáver, não à espera da destruição e ruína, mas da transformação em outros elementos, num eterno vir a ser. A terra, sendo caverna, é um mundo de trevas, de onde deve o Homem sair para conseguir a Luz. O que procuras está nas mãos daquela que tem a Terra como elemento.

Antes que pudessem questionar qualquer coisa, Wyrda se precipitou para a porta do armário sumidouro, abrindo-a e convidando a dupla para que voltassem à casa de Fred e Jorge. Cansados, e com pensamentos demais para compreender, Hermes e Mia não questionaram a decisão do Oráculo e se encaminharam ao armário. Antes de entrar, Hermes virou-se para Wyrda:

- Eu só não entendo o porquê da mania dos Oráculos de falarem por enigmas. Seria tão mais fácil se você simplesmente nos dissesse o que fazer e onde procurar.

Tudo o que viram foi o Oráculo sorrir de maneira cansada antes que a porta se fechasse atrás deles. Rodopiaram um pouco mais antes de reaparecerem na sala secreta dos gêmeos. Ao lado de Mia, Hermes comentou:

- Não pensei que alguém pudesse ser tão maligno quanto esse Voldemort. O cara é maluco e...

A ruiva cutucou a costela de Hermes antes que ele continuasse a falar. Sentada numa poltrona próxima à estante de livros dos gêmeos estava uma figura miúda e loira, muito conhecida pela dupla: Lúthien. A menina parecia menor ainda sentada naquela poltrona de encosto alto, com um livro gigantesco e empoeirado no colo. Ela molhava a ponta do dedo indicador com um toque da língua e folheava as páginas do livro displicentemente, esbugalhando ainda mais os olhos em alguns intervalos de tempo. Não pareceu perceber o retorno de Mia e Hermes à sala, ou então não se importou com eles até que ambos se aproximaram o suficiente para que fosse impossível ignorá-los. Mesmo assim, Lúthien ainda demorou um tempo até levantar os olhos das páginas do livro e fixá-los na dupla. Logo depois, a expressão séria de quem lê algo muito importante se transformou de repente num sorriso debochado, que assustou os dois amigos.

Lúthien fechou o pesado livro, sem deixar de sorrir, e se levantou da poltrona para ficar da altura daqueles que a observavam. Depois, com o orgulho digno de um Malfoy, mostrou a capa vermelha do livro, recoberta de couro meio apodrecido nas margens. A lombada estava amarelada, evidenciando a idade avançada da publicação. Em letras douradas e rebuscadas, cintilava o título: _Hogwarts, uma História_.

Era como se ela soubesse o que os dois amigos procuravam. Mia quase caiu para trás com a surpresa. Hermes segurou a amiga pela cintura, fazendo com que ela logo retornasse ao estado normal, depois de se sobressaltar com a excessiva proximidade do loiro. A ruiva ainda não havia esquecido o estranho beijo trocado algumas horas antes naquela mesma sala.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Hermes questionou e apontou para o volume nas mãos de Lúthien, enquanto Mia ainda organizava os pensamentos. – Aliás, primeiro, como você entrou aqui?

- Ei, ei, senhor Hermes – Lúthien sorria, abraçando o livro com os dois braços para impedir que as mãos já esticadas de Hermes o agarrassem. - Uma coisa de cada vez, não?

Hermes suspirou, visivelmente contrariado. Lúthien tinha o dom de irritá-lo. A pureza e a inocência da menina, misturada com a mania de se meter em tudo o que ele e Mia faziam, eram o tempero ideal para deixar Hermes com vontade de esganá-la.

- Tudo bem, Lúthien – desta vez era Mia quem falava, mais paciente com a loirinha do que o amigo. - Responda então como você entrou aqui.

- Eu só quis – a menina falou, como se fosse algo óbvio. – Fiquei parada na frente da porta, e quis muito, e pensei na porta aberta. Quando encostei a mão na maçaneta, ela abriu e me deixou passar.

Mia encarou Hermes, o olhar intrigado, mas cheio de compreensão. Antes de tentar pegar o livro das mãos de Lúthien, a ruiva ainda tinha uma dúvida para solucionar:

- É a primeira vez que acontece isso com você? Ou você já... bem... já quis muito alguma coisa antes e conseguiu?

- Ah, não! Isso acontece com freqüência – e ao invés de continuar falando, Lúthien fixou os olhos no espelho logo adiante, fazendo com que a dupla de amigos voltasse os olhos para aquele lado. A loirinha caminhou para lá e parou em frente ao objeto.

- Gosto deste espelho – o coração de Mia ribombou no peito. – Ele me mostra bonita, com as mãos estendidas numa espécie de ritual.

Mia conseguiu soltar o ar preso nos pulmões. Quer dizer que Lúthien enxergava a si mesma no espelho, e não à ruiva. O alívio tomou conta da menina, pois quando Fred e Jorge contaram sobre o poder do espelho, não deixaram claro os desejos _de quem_ ele mostrava. Agora fazia sentido. Hermes leu em voz alta a inscrição na moldura logo acima da parte refletora:

- Olha que engraçado! Se você ler normalmente, não faz sentido algum... _Ojesed stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyr on woshi_. Mas se lermos as palavras ao contrário, temos mais ou menos o mesmo que _Eu não mostro sua face, mas sim os desejos do seu coração_.

- Este espelho mostra aquilo que a pessoa que está diante dele quer que se realize – Mia explicou, lembrando-se do que ouviu dos tios. – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, pois O Oráculo disse que precisáriamos estudar o livro o mais rápido possível.

- É – Hermes concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas com cara de quem havia registrado a informação sobre o Espelho de Ojesed. – Mas Wyrda também disse que o livro estaria em poder daquele que tem a Terra como elemento.

Mia e Hermes fixaram o olhar novamente em Lúthien. A menina vestia as roupas engraçadas de sempre, tinha o habitual olhar esbugalhado e o sorriso inocente e matreiro estampado no rosto. Com uma das mãos segurava o livro de capa vermelha, e com a outra enrolava o cordão do colar de rolhas. O pé direito batia, pronto para correr se fosse preciso. Mesmo com toda a aparência de lunática, Mia conseguia divisar no olhar da menina que, caso eles negassem algo a ela, Lúthien simplesmente arranjaria um jeito de descobrir. Ela podia ser persistente e estável como a Terra. A força que o olhar de Lúthien estampava naquele momento, somado ao fato de ela ser a filha de um dos casais _Renegados_, assim como Hermes e Mia, produzia uma sensação de confiança na ruiva. E além disso, Wyrda deixou bem claro que encontrariam o livro que precisavam nas mãos daquela que representava o quarto elemento. Embora não tivesse provas, Mia sentia a empatia pela loirinha crescer quando a encarou no fundo dos olhos negros e determinados. Lúthien já estava envolvida até o pescoço com aquela história, e talvez era para ser mesmo daquele jeito.

Vencida pelos próprios argumentos, Mia encarou os fatos:

- Anda, Lúthien. Conte-nos onde encontrou este livro e o que você leu antes de nós dois chegarmos novamente.

Parecendo absolutamente deliciada e satisfeita, Lúthien se sentou no chão, ajeitando o vestido florido de forma a proteger as pernas, como se as meias negras de lã não bastassem para aquecê-la. A loira começou a folhear o livro. Das páginas amareladas se desprendiam pequenos flocos de poeira, provocando espirros em Hermes quando ele sentou ao lado da loira para acompanhar o raciocínio.

- Primeiro, eu não consegui o livro. Quando entrei aqui, observei as prateleiras e a poltrona, e ele estava lá, em cima dela – Lúthien se deteve em uma ilustração bruxa, onde quatro pessoas se moviam com desenvoltura, vestidas com um figurino de gala que só poderia pertencer à Idade Média inglesa. – Vejam só o que diz aqui na legenda: "Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffyndor, Helga HufflePuff e Rowena Ravenclaw – os quatro fundadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". Nossos pais estudaram lá, não é isso?

Mia não conseguia responder. A única coisa que prendia sua atenção era a imagem de Rowena Ravenclaw. Era como se a ruiva já tivesse visto aquela mulher antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente onde.

Hermes também parecia envolvido pela foto. Tanto que deu um ligeiro pulo quando Lúthien voltou a falar:

- Este livro conta a história da Fundação de Hogwarts. Os quatro amigos e bruxos conseguiram escapar das fogueiras da Inquisição e resolveram que precisariam de um jeito melhor de difundir os conhecimentos mágicos, pois apenas o _boca a boca_ de mestre para pupilo faria com que a magia entrasse em extinção. Juntos, resolveram fundar uma escola para ensinar bruxaria às crianças que apresentassem indícios de magia. Eles concordavam que deveria haver uma espécie de seleção para a escolha dos alunos. Mas, como nem todos compartilhavam da mesma opinião, cada um achava que o critério de seleção deveria ser feito de uma forma diferente. Griffyndor acreditava que apenas os corajosos é que deveriam ter a honra de estudar em sua escola. Já Ravenclaw priorizava a inteligência daqueles que queriam aprender e compreender a magia. Slytherin, por sua vez, só queria aceitar bruxos puro-sangue, de linhagem nobre. Hufflepuff não fazia qualquer restrição, e achava que todos aqueles que quisessem tinham o direito de aprender e dominar a magia. Mesmo com as diferenças, fundaram a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e a solução encontrada foi a divisão em quatro casas, cada qual dirigida por um fundador, e que aceitaria os alunos condizentes com as habilidades que prezavam. Griffyndor foi o responsável pela criação do Chapéu Seletor, um velho chapéu que selecionava os alunos de acordo com suas habilidades pessoais, para cada uma das quatro Casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, uma homenagem a seus próprios fundadores.

A história era absolutamente fascinante. No entanto, Mia ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos da imagem de Rowena Ravenclaw.

_"Eu conheço você... mas de onde?"_


	13. O Sobrevivente

Mia não percebeu o momento exato em que passou a visualizar uma nova perspectiva. Viu-se na prisão de vidro, o coração ribombando no peito e o sangue correndo nas veias misturado à mais pura adrenalina. Ela era novamente a misteriosa dama de vermelho. A porta da prisão, outrora trancada, escancarou-se para dar passagem a um jovem de cabelos loiros dourados e rosto suado. Ele ofegou diante dela, respirando com dificuldades. Um corte no ombro havia ultrapassado a cota de malha que ele usava, o sangue escorrendo pela camisa branca. O machucado provocou um enjôo profundo que embrulhou o estômago da dama de vermelho. O braço do rapaz estava inerte, posicionado ao lado do corpo. A espada estava ao lado da cintura, envolvida pela bainha verde incrustada de pedras preciosas. No cabo da arma, que ficava para fora da bainha, havia uma enorme jade brilhante, que refletia a luminosidade difusa da prisão de vidro conforme os movimentos do corpo do rapaz. A varinha, no entanto, estava posicionada, em riste na mão direita.

Ele não disse nada ao cruzar a soleira da porta. Trancou-a atrás de si, lacrando-a com um aceno da varinha. Os olhos da dama de vermelho permaneciam fixos em cada movimento do rapaz. Como se julgasse que faltava algo, esperou que ele a encarasse para então questionar, num sussurro:

- Onde está..._ele_?

- Você confia em mim? – os olhos negros do jovem brilhavam, enigmáticos. - Confia em mim? – repetiu a pergunta mais uma vez.

A dama de vermelho queria gritar que sim. Dizer que seria capaz de dar a vida para que ele a levasse dali, antes que os homens que diziam pregar a palavra de um ser divino e masculino chegassem e a queimassem como herege. Antes que o dom que ela carregava dentro de si se tornasse um martírio. No entanto, Mia sabia e sentia que a dama de vermelho preferia morrer, se preciso fosse, a negar sua verdadeira natureza. Ela queria gritar que deixaria para trás todo luxo e riqueza, e um casamento de convenções, para se entregar completamente àquele que, ela julgava, seria incapaz de traí-la, fosse pelo que fosse. Mia não sabia explicar como, mas sabia que estava enganada.

Mesmo com desejo de expulsar tudo aquilo do peito, a dama de vermelho apenas conseguiu acenar em concordância para responder à insistente pergunta do jovem rapaz. No segundo seguinte, ele agarrou a mão de dedos finos e delicados da moça e correu rumo à janela redonda de vidro, que tomava conta de grande parte da parede da Torre. Ela só teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes de ouvir o rapaz gritar:

- Então pule!!!

Mia estava preparada para sentir o baque do vidro se quebrando quando eles o atingissem. Mas, no momento exato da pancada, o vidro sumiu, reaparecendo em seguida, depois que eles já o haviam ultrapassado. No rosto da dama de vermelho, logo acima da pálpebra direita, ficou uma pequena fissura, por onde escorria um filete de sangue. A magia feita às pressas não tinha sido cem por cento eficiente, mas não havia tempo para pensar num machucado ínfimo. Os dois corpos cruzavam o espaço em queda livre. O vento assobiava no ouvido, os cabelos castanhos da dama de vermelho se embaraçavam e voavam diante de seu rosto. Uma das mãos continuava agarrada à do jovem rapaz, cada vez com mais força. Ela podia até mesmo sentir que enterrava as unhas em sua carne. Antes de deixar o medo dominá-la e fechar os olhos, tudo o que conseguiu enxergar foi a velocidade das imagens passando borradas, como focos de luz entrecortados pelas brumas que recobriam a paisagem. O medo provocado pela queda certa para a morte deu lugar, repentinamente, a uma sensação de paz quando ela cerrou as pálpebras. Era como se a liberdade estivesse chegando aos poucos, tomando espaço na vida da dama de vermelho. Ela já não era mais uma confinada na prisão de vidro. Era um pássaro, uma astuta águia voando livre pelo céu, de encontro à sua verdadeira essência.

A sensação de voar foi interrompida por um baque repentino, porém suave. Aquilo não podia ser o chão, era delicado demais, mas ao mesmo tempo grosseiro, como uma camada de couro firme e poroso. A dama de vermelho se assustou quando a superfície se moveu abruptamente, ganhando altura como se voasse. Engoliu o ar rápido demais e tossiu, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Forçou-os, então, a se abrir. E o que viu quase fez seu coração parar: ela e o jovem estavam montados no dorso de um enorme dragão, as asas vermelhas cortando o vento e reluzindo com as luzes do sol de fim de tarde envolto pela neblina.

Assustada, a dama de vermelho encarou o jovem, que apenas disse:

- Mia! Mia!

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Foi então que a ruiva focou a visão em Hermes, que balançava uma das mãos freneticamente diante de seus olhos vidrados. Lúthien parecia se divertir com a situação. Ainda estavam sentados no chão da sala secreta, o exemplar de Hogwarts, uma história aberto no colo da loira. Mia tentava entender o que havia presenciado, e estava assustada por sonhar acordada desta vez. O que significava tudo aquilo? Pareciam... lembranças. Mas como se pode ter lembranças de algo que não se viveu?

Quando abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompida por um estampido, seguido de um barulho de vidro quebrando e vários gritos, que só poderiam vir da sala de jantar da mui antiga e nobre casa. O trio se lembrou, então, instantaneamente e ao mesmo tempo, de que ainda deveria estar acontecendo um jantar de Natal. Lúthien fechou o livro e o abraçou, com um olhar surpreso e mais esbugalhado ainda, se é que isso poderia ser possível. Mia e Hermes se entreolharam, um nó se formando na boca do estômago de cada um, antes da ruiva se voltar novamente para Lúthien:

- Esconda o livro num lugar onde possamos recuperá-lo antes de irmos embora – exclamou, as palavras se atropelando por conta da pressa. – Enquanto isso, eu e Hermes vamos ver o que aconteceu!

- Não demore muito – Hermes ainda teve tempo de completar para Lúthien, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta da sala secreta. – Afinal, eles irão estranhar caso você não reapareça conosco.

Lúthien apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. E foi tudo o que Mia conseguiu ver antes de Hermes trancar a porta atrás de si e correr de volta para a sala de jantar, com a ruiva em seu encalço. Ao passar em frente à porta da cozinha, a menina percebeu que o chão ainda estava molhado e notou que os gêmeos não puderam conter a enxurrada dos canos da cozinha, que agora ensopava quase todo o hall de entrada da casa. Hermes, que corria na frente, espirrou água gelada na menina, e um ligeiro arrepio percorreu a espinha dorsal de Mia. Sem, no entanto, dar atenção a isso, continuou a seguir Hermes, até que ambos chegaram derrapando os solados molhados no piso da sala onde os _Renegados_ se reuniam.

O local era o retrato falado do caos. A mesa ainda continuava com os pratos intocados de comida, embora já se tivessem passado pelo menos duas horas desde que ela foi posta. A toalha do canto esquerdo do móvel estava levemente puxada, e uma tigela cheia de molho de mostarda havia caído e se espatifado, espalhando o líquido amarelo pelo chão. Alguns bruxos seguravam firmemente as varinhas, apontadas para o que tinha acabado de acontecer no centro da sala. Tia Gina havia retornado, provavelmente aparatando de surpresa no local. Ao que tudo indicava, a ruiva é que havia levado a toalha durante o procedimento mágico, pois se encontrava sentada no chão em cima de um pedaço dela. Por cima da perna esquerda da ruiva, ao invés do loiro de cabelos platinados que era seu marido e com o qual Mia e Hermes a viram desaparatar momentos antes, havia um homem com os cabelos muito negros, embora entremeados por alguns fios brancos. O rosto dele, embora estivesse com a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para baixo, traduzia o mais puro terror ao se ver naquele ambiente, como se tivesse lutado para não estar lá. A senhora Weasley e Vovó Molly eram as principais responsáveis pelos gritos e lágrimas que tentavam se sobressair aos comentários gerais que invadiam a sala. O senhor Wesley misturava, ao mesmo tempo, uma expressão de incredulidade, vaga lembrança e desentendimento total. Luna permanecia plácida, mas encarava a cena no centro da sala com o máximo de atenção que lhe era possível expressar. Neville, ao seu lado, parecia não entender muito bem a movimentação, a boca entreaberta num comentário que nunca veio. Os outros presentes na sala estavam, no mínimo, assombrados, como se ali tivesse aparecido um fantasma. O primeiro a tomar uma atitude foi tio Gui, os olhos sem querer acreditar no que viam. Desvencilhou-se do abraço protetor de uma estupefata Fleur e se aproximou do homem, que estava meio sentado, meio deitado, numa estranha posição. O Weasley tentou encarar o rosto abaixado sem sucesso e perguntou, como se o estranho fosse capaz de responder alguma coisa no estado em que estava:

- É... você?

- Nunca! – Fred e Jorge exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, abismados.

- Eu? Eu o quê? – a voz do homem estava alterada e deixava transparecer ainda mais o sentimento de confusão que o dominava. - Onde estou? Morri e estou no céu, é isso? Ou é o inferno? Não, só pode ser o inferno, com todas essas cabeças vermelhas e... destino!!!

Os olhares da sala convergiram todos para a porta, onde Mia estava parada com Hermes observando a cena. Ela tentava processar tudo da melhor maneira possível, sem no entanto conseguir atingir o objetivo. O que raios o pai de Daniel estava fazendo sentado ali, com uma cara de assustado, como se houvesse acabado de aparatar com Tia Gina e...

- Putz! Esqueci de te contar um negócio, Mia... – Hermes olhava para a amiga, assim como todos os outros _Renegados_ - Minha mãe comentou hoje à tarde que achava que tinha encontrado alguém importante. A briga com meu pai começou por causa disso. Ela disse que, se as suspeitas fossem confirmadas, traria esta pessoa para o jantar, o que deixou meu pai bastante transtornado.

Os olhos verdes, que agora apontavam para Mia, eram quase como uma prova. Mas agora que o estranho trazia a cabeça levantada, ninguém precisava especular mais nada. A cicatriz na testa, embora ligeiramente encoberta pela cabeleira espessa e mal cortada, não deixava dúvidas, ao menos para a maioria dos presentes. Mia sentiu o corpo vacilar: afinal, Daniel Barish era filho de ninguém menos que Harry Potter!__


	14. Relato de um seqüestro

A senhora Weasley estava visivelmente transtornada. Luna foi até ela e fez com que se sentasse numa das cadeiras que rodeava a mesa, o senhor Weasley em seu encalço. Enquanto isso, tia Gina se levantava do chão e espanava as vestes com as mãos para limpá-las. O homem continuava no mesmo lugar em que aparatou, encarando Mia com uma expressão confusa traduzida perfeitamente pelas linhas de seu rosto. A testa estava enrugada, e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os exatamente como Daniel costumava fazer. A atitude deixou Mia com um nó na garganta e ela não conseguia se mover. Sua atenção foi despertada por passos que corriam em direção ao aposento onde se encontravam reunidos, primeiro ecoando no chão seco e depois chafurdando na água, até que o rosto de Lúthien apareceu. A loira estava esbaforida e se apoiou no batente da porta, respirando de forma ofegante. Se queria chegar sem chamar a atenção, por óbvio não tinha conseguido, mas pareceu não se importar quando os olhares dos presentes convergiram para ela, e permaneceu com a expressão compenetrada, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Porém, as dúvidas em relação ao retorno de alguém que julgavam perdido para sempre eram muito mais alarmantes do que qualquer coisa que Lúthien tivesse aprontado. E tia Gina parecia saber disso quando começou a falar:

- Eu sabia que ele estava vivo – o burburinho não podia ser maior, e a ruiva precisou erguer a voz acima dos comentários produzidos por várias outras vozes em diferentes entonações. – Mas antes que me julguem, deixem que eu explique o que aconteceu. E Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de chorar! Ele está vivo e aqui conosco.

- Você diz isso porque sabia que ele não tinha morrido – os presentes se calaram e alternaram os olhares de uma para a outra, a fim de acompanhar a discussão que se seguia, sem perderem nenhum detalhe. – Mas nós não.

- É verdade, Gina – tio Fred apoiava a cunhada. – Por que raios você não nos contou nada até agora? Você sabia que a _Ordem da Resistência dos Renegados_ estava procurando pelo Harry há muito tempo!

Enquanto a família questionava os motivos pelos quais tia Gina havia escondido a informação, Hermes encarou Mia com os olhos tão cheios de dúvidas quanto os do próprio homem ainda jogado no chão da sala. Afinal, a senhora Weasley não foi atingida pelo _Obliviate_? Como é que ela se lembrava do amigo perdido durante a Grande Guerra? Pelo jeito ela havia recuperado parte da memória, assim como vovó Molly.

A discussão entre os presentes não foi suficiente para chamar a atenção do homem, que ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos de Mia. A menina começava a se sentir ligeiramente incomodada, mas ninguém parecia sequer prestar atenção à atitude do novo convidado, pois as explicações de tia Gina eram muito mais interessantes:

- Hermione, eu... – ela parou por um momento para refletir como começaria a contar aquela história, que julgou por tanto tempo estar acabada. Virou-se então para o homem no chão e estendeu-lhe a mão, parecendo decidida. – Anda, levanta daí...

- Por que você me trouxe para cá? – ele perguntou, mas sem negar o apoio do braço que o ajudava a se levantar. Mia notou que ele parecia mais lúcido do que na vez em que o havia encontrado no jardim do prédio em Kings Cross.

- Porque esta é a sua verdadeira família – tia Gina fez com que ele se sentasse ao lado de Hermione, e empurrou um copo de cerveja amanteigada para suas mãos. – Tome um gole disto, vai te fazer bem.

- Espera aí... – ele se levantou da cadeira, incrivelmente bem para quem havia realizado uma aparatação forçada, surpreendendo a todos. Não era muito alto, mas sua figura ainda carregava uma história pesada demais para ser ignorada. – Você chega à minha casa do nada, quando minha mulher sai para ir à Igreja. Depois, tenta me convencer de que não vai assaltar minha família, mas dizer a verdade sobre o que aconteceu ao Daniel. Então, aproveita-se do meu momento de fraqueza diante da morte de meu filho, toca em meu braço e é como se eu tivesse sido espremido dentro de uma mangueira apertada demais. Luto para me livrar, apareço aqui diante deste monte de gente que me olha como se eu fosse uma aberração e... – parou por um momento, esfregando a cicatriz, para depois voltar a se sentar e comentar com o olhar perdido – Minha cabeça dói.

O silêncio encheu a sala. Até mesmo a senhora Weasley estava quieta agora. Luna acariciava seus fofos cabelos castanhos como se houvessem sido extremamente íntimas um dia, apesar de não se lembrarem exatamente quando e como isso aconteceu. Esperavam, apreensivos, que tia Gina continuasse a falar.

Hermes encarava a mãe como se não a conhecesse. Sentia a cabeça pesada, com novidades demais para um único dia, e uma lembrança amarga que ainda permanecia na boca por conta do excesso de vinho dos elfos. Já Lúthien havia perdido totalmente o olhar aparvalhado, e era evidente que sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para os assuntos que ali se desenrolavam. Mia apenas aguardava, dividida entre ouvir mais das explicações de tia Gina ou questionar o pai de Daniel sobre o porquê de ele chamá-la de destino todas as vezes em que se encontravam.

No entanto, contrariando as expectativas dos presentes, quem quebrou o silêncio foi ninguém menos que Neville Lomgbottom, externando algo que talvez estivesse guardado em seu coração por um longo tempo, desde que os gêmeos haviam feito o primeiro contato com ele e Luna, explicando quem o casal realmente era:

- Um ser humano não é nada sem suas memórias. Sinto-me destruído, e acho que o nosso mais novo convidado de Natal também deve pensar assim.

Aqueles que foram atingidos pelos feitiços de memória concordavam entre si. Tudo o que agora sabiam sobre o mundo mágico do qual fizeram parte vinha de histórias a eles relatadas, muitas das quais pareciam não fazer o menor sentido. Para alguns, a memória podia ser recuperada caso sofressem uma grande emoção. Vovó Molly conseguiu ter todas as lembranças de volta, mas isso era raro. Eles recuperavam no máximo pequenos fragmentos que ficavam perdidos diante do todo. Era como se o poder estivesse adormecido pela falta de memória. Enquanto o senhor e a senhora Weasley e Luna murmuravam em concordância a Neville, eram observados por vovó Molly e por aqueles que permaneceram sãos depois do fim da Guerra. Para estes últimos, o que um bruxo deveria considerar de mais importante em sua vida era a varinha mágica, que haviam perdido depois de serem considerados _Renegados_ por Voldemort. Mas agora reconheciam que estavam equivocados: um bruxo não é nada sem as suas memórias. As varinhas poderiam ser recuperadas, mas a memória não era algo assim tão simples de se ter de volta. Afinal, não são nossas habilidades que mostram quem somos de verdade, e sim nossas escolhas. Alguém sem memórias é alguém sem suas escolhas e sem erros para se lembrar de como é acertar.

- Quando Rony e Hermione foram para Azkaban resgatar Harry – tia Gina voltou a falar, como que para chamar a atenção àquilo que era mais urgente naquele momento – eu sabia o que eles iam fazer, apesar de não ter mais contato com vocês. Eu não podia voltar para casa depois que fugi do cativeiro com Draco.

- Como assim, fugiu do cativeiro com Draco, Gina querida? Vocês estavam presos juntos? – questionou vovó Molly, visivelmente mais pálida conforme a filha narrava os acontecimentos que até então não tinham sido explicados por ela. Enquanto isso, Hermes e Mia apenas se entreolharam, compreendendo sem palavras que naquele momento os fios da história contada pelo Óraculo iriam se entrelaçar.

- Sim, mamãe. – o murmúrio foi geral antes de Gina continuar. - Voldemort julgava que eu poderia ser útil para chegar até Harry e achava que já sabia como me dominar, pois eu tinha perecido diante dele em meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, por causa do diário, lembram-se?

Alguns acenaram em sinal de concordância, incentivando a ruiva a continuar com a narrativa, diferente de tudo aquilo que eles imaginavam sobre o desaparecimento de Gina Weasley durante a Guerra.

- Voldemort traçou seus planos, mas não contava com duas coisas: a primeira delas foi o fato de que eu havia aprendido muito depois de ser salva por Harry na Câmara Secreta. E não apenas o que me foi ensinado em Hogwarts, mas tudo aquilo que caía em minhas mãos, talvez prevendo que algo de ruim pudesse voltar a acontecer. Hermione passou a me encontrar tantas vezes na Biblioteca da escola que acabamos por nos tornar mais amigas. Mas é claro que eu não ficava apenas na dependência dos livros, pois sabia que muito do que eu precisava aprender tinha que ter uma abordagem, digamos, mais prática. Por isso, em meu quarto ano, pedi a autorização de Dumbledore para utilizar a Sala Precisa e praticar feitiços por lá.

- Uau! – Fred e Jorge exclamaram juntos, relembrando os velhos tempos. Então, Jorge constatou, como se fosse algo óbvio – Foi por isso que você não se mostrou tão surpresa quando Hermione teve a idéia de fazer os encontros da Armada de Dumbledore na Sala Precisa. Você já conhecia o lugar!

- Não só conhecia como contava com a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial em meus treinamentos. Por que acham que Tonks andava às voltas do Castelo naquela época? Lembram-se que Harry a encontrou no corredor do sétimo andar uma noite, durante o meu quarto ano?

- Mas... mas... no seu quarto ano nós já utilizávamos a Sala para as reuniões da AD – Fred argumentou, estupefato. – Não imaginei que você...

- Sim, querido irmão. Eu continuei tendo aulas por lá, e Dumbledore julgou que eu deveria contar com o reforço de uma verdadeira auror. Tonks se disponibilizou para o cargo e passou a me ensinar alguns feitiços defensivos debaixo do nariz da Umbridge. Somados aos que o próprio Harry nos ensinava durante as reuniões da AD, eu me sentia mais forte, e desafiando Voldemort duplamente. A primeira _prova prática_ que tive foi durante a batalha no Ministério da Magia. Mas a presença de Harry e os sentimentos que eu ainda nutria por ele me deixaram atordoada. Acabei me embolando com um Comensal e fraturei o tornozelo. Enfim, o resto da história vocês já conhecem.

Os gêmeos e toda a família Weasley ali presente estavam visivelmente surpresos ao descobrir os segredos guardados por Gina durante todo aquele tempo. Hermes estava cada vez mais boquiaberto, e se perguntava se aquela era realmente a mãe com quem havia convivido desde que se conhecia por gente. A partir de agora, ela era para o loiro um mistério parcialmente revelado, como um caldeirão fechado que espiralava um pequeno vapor de algo que borbulhava escondido em seu interior.

- Mas e o Malfoy? O que ele tem a ver com a história? E por que vocês estavam presos juntos? – era a vez de Carlinhos questionar, enquanto coçava a cabeça num claro sinal de confusão.

- Aí é que está o ponto chave da questão. Eu ainda tinha mais um trunfo com o qual nem eu mesma contava. E acredito que Voldemort esperava menos ainda, já que partiu de outro de seus prisioneiros. Mas vamos por partes para que eu não confunda ainda mais vocês. Enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione partiram para buscar as horcruxes de Voldemort e destruí-las, eu me correspondia com Hermione e passava informações que julgava importantes de dentro de Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, sabia que Draco estava com a Ordem, pois Hermione havia me contado logo que ele apareceu no Largo Grimmauld. Segundo ela, naquele momento a Ordem discutia sobre a troca do Fiel do Segredo para que Snape não pudesse enviar Comensais para lá. Então, Draco apareceu. Ele estava delirando, ardia em febre, e Hermione disse que a Ordem cuidou dele até que se recuperasse, mas o manteve prisioneiro na Mansão. Ela me contou ainda que a Ordem se apressou em fazer um novo _Fiddelius_ por desconfiar que Draco havia sido deixado ali pelo próprio Snape. Continuamos nos correspondendo e, numa certa tarde, recebi uma coruja com um pedido de Hermione para que eu fosse encontrá-la em Hogsmeade. Era a letra dela, o mesmo tipo de pergaminho, a mesma assinatura. Não desconfiei que poderia ser uma armadilha. Saí do Castelo sem avisar ninguém, utilizando uma das passagens secretas dos Marotos que um dia Harry havia me mostrado. Quando cheguei a Hogsmeade, fui estuporada e carregada até o esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas.

- Procuramos você por toda a parte – relembrou Gui, com lágrimas nos olhos. Fleur ainda segurava o braço do marido, para tentar lhe dar apoio. – Até mesmo Carlinhos veio da Romênia para ajudar numa força tarefa especial que o Ministério da Magia montou apenas para encontrá-la. Mas, conforme a Guerra avançava, tornava-se insustentável continuar disponibilizando reforços para procurar uma única pessoa enquanto todos deveriam se concentrar em vencer os Comensais. Afinal, logo depois que você sumiu e Draco foi seqüestrado do Largo Grimmauld, Hogwarts caiu definitivamente.

- Não se preocupe, Gui, eu entendo tudo isso. Eu era apenas uma diante de tantos que poderiam sofrer e até mesmo perder suas vidas se Voldemort não fosse detido. Eu mesma não pensaria duas vezes; quanto mais vidas fossem salvas, melhor seria. Mas, voltando à história, surpreendi-me quando acordei numa espécie de calabouço úmido e pegajoso, uma versão ampliada e muito mais fria das masmorras de Hogwarts. Não estava presa por grilhões nem cordas e não tinha nenhum machucado, mas notei que este não seria o maior dos meus problemas. Adormecido numa cama ao lado da minha, estava um rapaz de cabelos loiro-platinados, impossível de não se reconhecer. Minha primeira reação foi o rancor cego. O ódio por estar diante daquele covarde que tentou assassinar Dumbledore me fez levantar e ir acordá-lo, pronta para tirar satisfações. Mas logo me arrependi de minhas intenções. Quando me aproximei o suficiente, percebi que ele estava muito machucado. Respirava com dificuldades e tinha claros sinais de que havia sido submetido a algum tipo de tortura: as marcas roxas em volta de seus braços só poderiam significar que ele deveria ter ficado amarrado, e os arranhões que cobriam seu corpo eram típicos de quem havia sido submetido a um _Cruciatos_. Então, apenas deixei que ele continuasse dormindo. No entanto, quando acordou, ele não teve tanta compaixão de mim. Mesmo fraco, agarrou-se às grades da masmorra onde éramos prisioneiros e gritou durante muito tempo que não queria ficar ali com uma Weasley traidora do sangue e outras coisas piores. Acho que Draco passou um dia inteiro gritando em vão. Uma hora ele simplesmente se cansou, talvez por conta dos ferimentos que ainda não haviam cicatrizado. Então se sentou na cama, abraçou as próprias pernas e ficou me encarando, os olhos frios como gelo. Passei a imaginar os motivos pelos quais ele poderia estar ali se antes se encontrava no Largo Grimmauld. No momento de desespero, minha mente visualizou uma invasão de Comensais ao Largo Grimmauld e várias pessoas machucadas. Tudo o que eu queria era simplesmente voltar para casa e saber se vocês estavam bem.

Vovó Molly enxugava as lágrimas na manga, enquanto todos continuavam com os olhos vidrados em tia Gina. Mia olhou para Hermes, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não deixava que nenhuma escapasse. Imaginou o quanto tudo aquilo era difícil para ele, já que dizia respeito aos seus próprios pais. Percebendo o olhar da amiga pousado sobre ele, Hermes levou a mão aos olhos para esfregá-los antes que alguma lágrima fujona resolvesse escapar por ali. Tia Gina continuou a narrativa:

- Os dias foram se passando e a única visita que recebíamos era a de dementadores horrorosos, que vinham trazer a nossa minguada refeição, um caldo de sei-lá-o-quê que eles julgavam ser comida e um pedaço de pão duro. As feridas de Draco não cicatrizavam. Aos poucos, ele deixou que eu fizesse alguns curativos com os trapos de sua própria camisa, que ele me ajudava a rasgar. Eu os molhava na pouca água que tínhamos para beber e limpava os ferimentos antes de protegê-los com outros pedaços de pano, para que ele não pegasse uma infecção. Bem devagar, o silêncio foi dando lugar às conversas, aos desabafos e, por fim, às confissões. Draco me contou que recebeu contrariado a missão de Voldemort. Não queria matar Dumbledore, mas sua família foi chantageada e ameaçada de morte. Quando não conseguiu cumprir a missão e viu Snape matar o Diretor de Hogwarts, ele se sentiu o último dos homens e pensou que estaria condenado. Contou-me então sobre a morte de Narcisa e a fuga das garras de Belatriz, quando foi auxiliado por Snape. Apesar de ter sido acolhido no Largo Grimmauld, ele sabia que era encarado como um prisioneiro de guerra, pois jamais poderiam confiar nele. E agora estava ali, encerrado naquele lugar horroroso e sem nenhuma esperança, depois de ser recapturado pelo mesmo Snape que antes o ajudou a fugir. O Comensal havia deixado Draco pessoalmente no Largo Grimmauld enquanto ainda sabia o segredo para entrar lá, acreditando que estaria mais seguro e longe da tia maluca que queria vê-lo morto. No entanto, Voldemort o queria de volta a qualquer custo, e a recusa de Snape em atendê-lo poderia causar a sua morte. Assim, o próprio Snape foi o responsável por retirá-lo da sede da ordem e entregá-lo a Voldemort, tendo conseguido convencer o Lorde a submetê-lo a terríveis seções de tortura, como o próprio Lucio gostava de fazer com os prisioneiros, pois a morte pura e simples seria uma forma muito rápida de sofrimento. Draco não sabia como Snape tinha conseguido descobrir novamente o segredo para entrar no Largo Grimmauld, mas achava que ele tinha usado telepatia. Desde que foi recapturado, Draco ficou encerrado no esconderijo de Voldemort e a única novidade foi a minha chegada. Draco já havia perdido a noção de tempo e espaço, e o mesmo começava a acontecer comigo. Até o dia em que ele apareceu na prisão: Severo Snape. Disse bem alto que o Lorde tinha planos para mim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aproximou-se da grade e sussurrou de maneira que apenas Draco pudesse ouvir: _"ensine-a, como eu te ensinei"_.

- Ensinar o quê? – Fred perguntou, sem conseguir se conter. – O que foi que o Ranhoso queria que Draco te ensinasse?

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não costumo fazer intervenções durante os capítulos. Aliás, esta é a primeira vez. Mas eu precisava dizer o quanto este capítulo deu trabalho, tanto para mim quanto para a minha beta, a Flávia, ou Isabelle Lestrange, como preferirem. Ele foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, o capítulo mais extenso de toda a fic até agora. E ele é muito denso, quase que um monólogo da Gina. Mas é um capítulo chave para que vocês entendam determinadas coisas a seguir, então peço desculpas se parecer meio confuso. Mas saibam que eu fiz o máximo que podia para que a história não parecesse tão nebulosa para vocês!

Qualquer problema, podem deixar comentários que, na medida do possível e do que não estragar a história, eu respondo as dúvidas!

Beijos a todos e obrigada pelo carinho e compreensão. 


	15. A moça do lago

- Snape queria que Draco me ensinasse a resistir à Maldição _Imperius_, pois o ex-professor sabia que Voldemort queria usá-la contra mim. E foi o que Draco passou a fazer – todos estavam absolutamente chocados enquanto tia Gina continuava. - Snape contrabandeou uma varinha para dentro da cela e nos garantiu algumas horas com os dementadores longe para que pudéssemos treinar. Como ele fez isso nunca soubemos, mas é provável que o fato de ter assassinado Dumbledore contasse alguns pontos no quesito _conseguir coisas que outros Comensais não conseguem_. Eu e Draco estávamos fracos, mas não deixávamos de treinar. Draco ainda era arrogante e metido, mas havia perdido a mania de me chamar de _traidora do sangue_. Referia-se a mim apenas como Weasley. Para Weasley se transformar em Ginevra, e logo depois em Gina, não demorou muito. O processo de aprendizagem da resistência à Maldição exigia que eu aprendesse Oclumência. Mas todos nós sabemos que isso não é uma tarefa fácil. Sentia raiva de Draco quando ele invadia meus pensamentos, assim como imagino que Harry tenha sentido quando Snape fazia isso com ele. Draco viu coisas que eu não tinha contado a ninguém, inclusive minha paixão platônica por Harry, desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Draco então passou a tratar disso com amargura. Até que eu consegui dominar a Oclumência e, ao mesmo tempo, invadir a mente dele. O choque não poderia ser maior: vi o que estava mais superficial naqueles últimos dias e o quanto ele lutava para que aquilo não transparecesse. Vi que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

Lúthien fungou ao lado de Mia, sobressaltando a amiga. Era como se eles estivessem num mundo paralelo, visualizando cada cena relatada por tia Gina como se fosse um filme. Um longa-metragem, cujo tema central era a vida daquela mulher. Aquilo venderia bastante, se não fosse cruelmente real. Mia acabou percebendo que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sentiu então a mão de Lúthien em seu ombro, novamente aquela estranha sensação de que uma precisava da outra. E, se algo faltava, chegou quando Hermes pousou a mão no outro ombro da ruiva. Foi então que ela sentiu uma estranha sensação, um frio anormal nos pés. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que a água dos canos estourados da cozinha já tinha invadido o hall de entrada da casa, chegando até seus pés. Mas não entendia como podia senti-la tão bem estando devidamente calçada. Porém, não havia tempo para pensar enquanto a história no centro da sala recomeçava mais uma vez:

- Percebi que Draco poderia ser a minha salvação. Claro que passamos alguns dias um pouco brigados pela invasão à mente dele, mas depois ele continuou me treinando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E, ao saber dos sentimentos dele, também comecei a me envolver, mas estava muito confusa porque ainda julgava gostar de Harry. E, convenhamos, aquilo seria uma troca maluca para qualquer grifinória em sã consciência.

- E você sabe muito bem – vovó Molly falava, deixando transparecer o ar de contrariedade em sua voz – que isso é absurdo também para um Weasley! Ainda não engolimos esta história de você ter se casado com aquele Malfoy, minha filha!

- O fato é que aconteceu, mamãe. E eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Mas, continuando, eu e Draco sabíamos que precisávamos fugir quando Voldemort tentasse me usar para alcançar Harry. Isso deixava Draco de mau humor. Aliás, a mera menção do nome de Harry Potter o irritava ao extremo. Chegou o dia em que Voldemort nos chamou à sua presença. Fomos levados por Snape em pessoa. Voldemort me lançou a Maldição _Imperius_ e eu resisti, mas fingi que havia sido dominada, obedecendo a uma ordem simples que ele me deu: estuporar Draco. Quase falhei, mas o olhar de determinação de Draco me levou a fazer o que tinha que ser feito, na esperança de que Snape pudesse cuidar dele enquanto não voltássemos a nos ver. Não sabia de que lado o nosso ex-professor estava, mas achava que se Draco e eu estávamos vivos até aquele momento, era por causa de Snape. Então Voldemort e eu aparatamos no Beco Diagonal, onde a Ordem lutava contra os Comensais. A Guerra já havia irrompido, e eu não sabia de nada, tanto tempo havia permanecido presa. Voldemort planejou tudo muito bem. Quando dei por mim no meio de toda aquela bagunça, ele havia me arrastado até a Travessa do Tranco. Harry chegou minutos depois, provavelmente como parte de uma armadilha muito bem arquitetada. Ao vê-lo, meu desespero foi tão grande que não consegui mais fingir: me atirei nos braços dele. Harry estava ferido, o sangue escorria de um corte feio e profundo no ombro. Não consegui reparar em mais nada. Voldemort percebeu que eu não estava dominada pela _Maldição_ e tentou reforçá-la. Não sei nem se eu teria conseguido resistir, mas não foi preciso. Draco aparatou no meio da confusão e, tomando meu braço para si, desaparatou comigo. Draco abandonou a vida que conhecia por amor a mim e para me salvar. Depois de fugirmos, ele me contou que Snape havia permitido que ele aparatasse e fosse atrás de mim. Disse que talvez, num futuro distante, Draco entenderia o por quê.

- Quem não _conseguirr_ entender _serrmos_ nós! – tia Fleur falou pela primeira vez desde que Gina começou a contar a história. – Gui me _contar_ que Snape foi o assassino de _Dumbledory_!

- É o que até hoje não ficou claro para mim também, Fleur. Harry disse que viu Snape lançar a _Avada Kedavra_ em Dumbledore. Mas ele nos salvou, a mim e ao Draco, e isto é um fato. Este é um álibi que Snape tem a seu favor, embora eu sinceramente não saiba o que aconteceu com ele depois de ter favorecido a fuga de Draco pela segunda vez. Bom, o fato é que nós nunca mais ouvimos falar do ex-professor enquanto estivemos _Renegados_. Logo depois que eu e Draco aparatamos da Travessa do Tranco, encontramos um bom esconderijo e permanecemos lá. Então, soubemos que Voldemort havia feito Harry prisioneiro em Azkaban. Tentei entrar em contato com Hermione para saber no que poderia ajudá-la, quais seriam os próximos planos da Ordem. Na verdade, foi Draco quem tentou. Eu ainda não era capaz de dominar a telepatia tão bem quanto ele.

- Draco domina a telepatia? – Gui parecia não acreditar na informação fornecida pela irmã. E Mia também estava surpresa. Não sabia que a telepatia era um tipo de magia, pois os trouxas também falavam sobre aquilo como se fosse algo fantasioso. Eles explicavam que a telepatia exigia um controle pleno da mente para que pudesse viajar no tempo e no espaço e encontrar outra mente, partilhando com ela os acontecimentos. - Mas apenas bruxos extremamente poderosos dominam este tipo de magia, é necessário ser um ótimo _Legilimens_ para isso e...

- Não se esqueça, meu querido irmão, - tia Gina interrompeu as indagações de Gui para explicar – que Draco teve um ótimo professor. Snape foi quem ensinou a arte de dominar a mente ao meu marido enquanto ele ainda estava em Hogwarts, mesmo que contra sua própria vontade. O fato é que Draco invadiu a mente de Hermione e encontrou-a com Rony em Azkaban, prestes a tentar realizar uma desaparatação acompanhada com Harry. Draco disse que poderia rastrear o procedimento pela mente de qualquer um dos três. Eu pedi para que ele se concentrasse em Harry, o que ele fez muito a contragosto. Não me perguntem o porquê, mas parecia que eu pressentia que algo poderia dar errado. E foi o que aconteceu. Mas como Draco manteve a linha de comunicação sabíamos onde Harry se encontrava e eu fui atrás dele, contrariando Draco.

Mia então notou que o olhar desesperado do homem sentado em frente à tia Gina era incapaz de se desgrudar do rosto dela enquanto ouvia a surreal sucessão de fatos. Imaginou então que, se sua mente estava prestes a dar um nó com tantas informações, a dele deveria estar em parafuso. A expressão de incredulidade era evidente, e provavelmente ele só poderia julgar que aquela mulher era louca ao se dirigir a ele daquela maneira. Ela contava uma história sobre um tal de Harry Potter. Para todos os efeitos, não se tratava dele. Não podia ser ele. E ao mesmo tempo, o homem não entendia porque aquela narrativa mexia tanto com seus sentimentos, provocando uma tristeza que não parecia sua. Sem agüentar mais ouvir as palavras da ruiva, ele interrompeu:

- Desculpe, senhora, mas meu nome é Joel. Joel Barish. Não posso ser esse tal de Harry Porter... ou Potter... ou sei lá.

Neste momento, os convidados se lembraram de sua presença na sala. Era como se acordassem de um sonho e dessem com a realidade bem diante de seus narizes. Harry Potter havia retornado! Aquele que julgavam morto estava ali, na sala da mui antiga e nobre casa, no exato dia em que a _Ordem da Resistência dos Renegados_ havia sido oficialmente instaurada. Mas ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, como se tivesse sido trazido da casa dos tios para o mundo mágico novamente pela primeira vez.

Compreendendo imediatamente a confusão do homem, tia Gina tomou para si as mãos geladas, segurando-as carinhosamente e pousando os olhos nos dele antes de continuar:

- Quando eu cheguei ao local, você havia acabado de aparatar, Harry. Estava inconsciente, vestido apenas com trapos, e muito machucado. Estávamos no lago próximo de Ottery St. Catchpole, onde ficava A Toca e outras fazendas que pertenciam a trouxas. Eu sabia que não deveria interferir no destino, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia te deixar ali, sem um apoio. A jovem ao lado da qual você havia aparatado parecia perfeita. Era uma camponesa da nossa idade, que eu já tinha visto nas redondezas quando costumava passear por lá, na infância. Eu sabia que ela estava assustada e que o abandonaria ali, então tive que pensar rápido. Tudo o que fiz foi para te proteger. Eu lancei um encantamento antigo de fidelidade nela. Era algo complexo, que eu havia aprendido durante meus estudos secretos em Hogwarts. Não me recordo ao certo porque me interessei por aquele encantamento na época. Ele estava num livro sobre magia antiga que eu folheei, mas não era específico para combate às Artes das Trevas. No entanto, guardei a informação. Como nada é por acaso nesta vida, aquele era o momento de utilizá-lo. Então, com a ajuda do encantamento correto, Helena cuidou de você, fazendo com que sobrevivesse até agora sem saber quem é de verdade, mas também a salvo de Voldemort.

- Isso não é possível – o homem balançou a cabeça, desvencilhando-se das mãos de tia Gina e se levantando da cadeira em seguida para encarar os outros convidados. – Vocês não podem acreditar nisso, como eu poderia ser Harry Potter se nem ao menos me lembro de nenhum de vocês?

- Ei! Eu vi tudo isso! Eu vi quando tia Gina ajudou você, senhor Bari... bem, senhor Potter! Foi o Oráculo que me mostrou na Penseira!

Todos olharam para Mia, inclusive o próprio Harry. Ela havia se esquecido completamente que a maioria dos presentes não conhecia a existência do Oráculo. Como tinha sido estúpida! Não sabia se poderia contar sobre ele desta maneira, não havia sequer questionado Wyrda sobre a possibilidade. Agora sua grande boca havia falhado com aquele que procurava sempre ajudá-la.

Ao entender o que a amiga planejava, Hermes não se importou com a permissão do Oráculo. Afinal, Wyrda não havia questionado nenhum deles ao aparecer em Azkaban para resgatá-los e decidir sozinho o destino de Daniel. Era a vez dele se submeter às decisões dos jovens bruxos.

- Eu já sei o que faremos, Mia – disse Hermes para a ruiva, e depois se virou aos presentes. – Sei que vai parecer loucura, mas não temos tempo a perder. Vocês têm que nos aguardar aqui, nós vamos levar Harry até o Oráculo e, quando ele voltar, estará convencido da verdade.

- Mas o que isso quer dizer? – o senhor Weasley questionava, visivelmente aflito e com o total apoio da esposa. – Para onde é que vocês vão, e ainda por cima levando... bem... o senhor Potter?

- Calma, Rony – Fred tentou tranqüilizá-lo, aproximando-se do irmão e abraçando-o. Depois se dirigiu a Hermes – Vamos explicar aos que ficarem, acho que entendemos as intenções de vocês.

- Sugiro que Gina vá junto – Jorge completou o pensamento do irmão. – Acredito que ela será necessária quando Harry compreender tudo.

Hermes assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala seguido da mãe, que amparava Harry, de Mia e de Lúthien. Ao voltarem para a sala secreta, Mia e Hermes perceberam a presença da loira, mas não a questionaram desta vez. Mia apenas abriu a porta do armário sumidouro e fez sinal para que Gina e Harry entrassem primeiro.

- Não estranhem se sentirem um certo enjôo – Hermes avisou de maneira irônica. – O Oráculo adora fazer a gente passar mal do estômago.


	16. Incertezas e esperanças

Ao chegarem ao estranho local onde Wyrda morava, um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Mia. A meia luz da sala das Profecias não dava a eles uma sensação agradável. O ambiente sempre foi bem iluminado, mas agora algo havia mudado. O silêncio era tão opressor que parecia apertar fisicamente o peito, minando as forças de cada um deles. Harry estava bastante assustado: depois de entrar num armário, rodopiar por ele e aparecer num lugar totalmente diferente do que estavam antes, a sensação de perigo era uma perspectiva que não o agradava. Ele foi o primeiro a falar, enquanto o olhar percorria cada centímetro do estranho aposento:

- Mas que lugar é este que vocês me trouxeram? Parece que está tudo abandonado!

Mia não queria confessar, mas tinha a mesma sensação. No entanto, esteve ali com Hermes naquela mesma noite. Para onde o Oráculo teria ido? Tia Gina se aproximou da Penseira, cujo brilho azulado irradiava pela sala levemente escurecida. Lúthien foi aos pulinhos para o lado dela, parecendo tão animada quanto se estivesse num gostoso passeio no parque durante uma manhã de domingo de sol. Enquanto isso, Mia examinava as inscrições nas paredes até que encontrou a que desejava. No entanto, julgou que primeiro deveriam ver a lembrança sobre a moça do lago. Depois de convencer Harry de que ele era ele mesmo, poderia mostrar a Profecia.

- Ei, Mia! Parece que Wyrda não está, mas já esperava a nossa visita – foi Hermes quem falou, apontando para a Penseira. – Há algo aqui dentro que você precisa ver, venha!

Ao se aproximar do grupo, Mia encarou a cena que já conhecia. Foi então que percebeu que, sob aquela perspectiva, a lembrança só poderia ser de uma pessoa. Voltou-se para ela, a fim de satisfazer sua dúvida. Antes que pudesse sequer perguntar, notou uma pequena lágrima brotar nos olhos de tia Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto parecia absolutamente determinado ao encarar o conteúdo da Penseira:

- Sim, Mia. Esta lembrança é minha.

Sem precisar de mais respostas, a menina orientou os outros acompanhantes de forma a que dessem as mãos, pois não havia espaço para que todos se encostassem nas bordas da Penseira. A ruiva nem sabia ao certo se seria possível entrar com todos eles dentro da lembrança, mas precisava tentar. A resposta veio logo em seguida: Mia encostou o nariz na matéria e sentiu como se um gancho tivesse agarrado sua barriga e conduzido-a para o interior da bacia de pedra. Quando se encostou à terra firme, por estar de mãos dadas com os outros, não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu. Para eles, o estrondo provocado pela queda foi enorme. No entanto, a cena que ali acontecia não pareceu se alterar em nada com sua presença. Para que pudessem agir livremente, Mia apenas disse:

- Esta é uma lembrança de tia Gina. Qualquer coisa que dissermos ou fizermos não poderá ser ouvida nem visualizada pelas pessoas que participam da memória. Mas é importante que prestemos atenção em tudo, principalmente você, senhor Potter. Portanto, vamos ali atrás daquela árvore e façamos silêncio.

Mia conduziu o estranho cortejo para o mesmo local onde presenciou a cena com Wyrda pela primeira vez. Enquanto os acontecimentos se desenrolavam diante dos olhos de Harry, a ruiva percebia que ele se convencia cada vez mais de que a história que tia Gina contou na mui antiga e nobre casa era real. Como já havia presenciado tudo aquilo antes, Mia se concentrou nas atitudes do homem parado diante dela. Primeiro viu estampada em seu rosto a incredulidade quando ele próprio apareceu na cena, semi-nu e muito machucado. Depois, o rosto de Harry se compadeceu ao ver a moça do lago, sua atual esposa, encontrá-lo naquele estado. Então, a testa dele se enrugou, deixando a cicatriz ainda mais à mostra, quando constatou que Helena foi atingida por um estranho encantamento proferido pela figura de capa preta que se escondia atrás das árvores. E, por fim, Mia voltou o rosto novamente para os acontecimentos que ali se desenrolavam, escutando mais uma vez aquela que agora sabia ser sua tia dizer:

_- Feliz é o destino da inocente vestal, esquecida pelo mundo que ela mesma esqueceu. Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças! Abençoados são aqueles que esquecem, porque aproveitam até mesmo seus equívocos..._

Quando a lembrança acabou, Mia sentiu o característico puxão que os levaria de volta para a sala das Profecias. Ao chegar lá, os olhos de Harry estavam completamente molhados e ele deixava um pranto silencioso escorrer enquanto permanecia de pé, apoiado na borda da bacia de pedra. Era evidente que não havia necessidade de palavras para que ele confirmasse que agora sabia quem era. Mesmo que não se lembrasse de tudo, Mia acreditava que, aos poucos, ele recuperaria a memória, assim como acreditava que aconteceria com seus pais. O silêncio foi cortado pela voz de Lúthien, que observou com um leve tom de admiração na voz:

- Foi muito bonito aquilo que você disse, senhora Malfoy. _Abençoados são aqueles que esquecem, porque aproveitam até mesmo seus equívocos_. Gostei! Acho que mamãe e papai também iam gostar...

Todos refletiam sobre a colocação de Lúthien enquanto Mia chamou Harry a um canto. Este já parecia mais calmo, como se estivesse aceitando melhor as idéias que surgiam aos borbotões. Com cuidado, a ruiva se dirigiu para ele:

- Senhor Potter, não sei o porquê de Wyrda não estar aqui agora. Ele poderia explicar melhor algumas coisas, mas vou tentar cumprir este papel da melhor forma possível.

Mia tentou resumir tudo aquilo que sabia sobre a vida de Harry: a perda dos pais, o primeiro ataque de Voldemort, a vida com os tios trouxas, sem saber sobre a bruxidade, a ida a Hogwarts, o retorno do Lorde das Trevas, a descoberta da Profecia e a derrota da Ordem da Fênix na Grande Guerra. Os outros presentes na sala também se aproximaram para ouvir a história. Enquanto narrava, Mia recebia ajuda de tia Gina, pois ela conseguia explicar melhor algumas passagens que também havia vivido e presenciado. Lúthien estava visivelmente encantada com tudo aquilo, como se estivesse dentro de um dos contos-de-fadas que lia na infância. Hermes acompanhava a história que também havia ouvido, dando alguns palpites esporádicos. Harry estava concentrado em tudo e não fazia perguntas. Às vezes parecia se lembrar de certas passagens, um olhar ligeiramente mais concentrado, mas na maior parte do tempo parecia perdido e aéreo. Quando terminou, Mia encarou os grandes olhos verdes, buscando encorajar o homem a falar alguma coisa.

- Isso é impressionante – começou ele, mexendo novamente nos cabelos e deixando a cicatriz à mostra antes de continuar – Há certas passagens desta história que parecem pequenos ecos em minha mente, coisas distantes das quais eu talvez devesse me lembrar. Outras delas simplesmente soam fantasiosas demais para que façam parte da minha vida! O que aconteceu comigo, de fato?

- Você foi submetido a um feitiço, senhor Potter – era Hermes quem falava, procurando explicar a Harry o que havia acontecido. – Quando estava em Azkaban, Voldemort apagou suas memórias. É uma magia poderosa e complicada, conhecida como _Obliviate_. Nas mãos erradas, este feitiço se transformou numa arma a serviço do Mal.

- Por isso resolvi que o melhor para te proteger era que você continuasse sem saber de seu passado, Harry – tia Gina agora falava, complementando a informação fornecida pelo filho. – Preferi assim. Talvez não tenha sido o ideal, mas foi o que julguei mais correto fazer naquele momento. É claro que eu não poderia reverter o feitiço que apagou sua memória, mas tinha a opção de te resgatar e fazer com que vivesse conosco, explicando tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas achei que você estaria protegido se não soubesse de nada, e assim não correria o risco de ser recapturado.

- Ainda tem algo que quero mostrar – Mia tocou o braço de Harry, que permanecia com os olhos pregados em tia Gina. – Aqui está.

A ruiva apontou para a inscrição na sala das Profecias e esperou que, por si só, a informação fizesse efeito.

- Foi por causa disso que ele tentou me matar? – Harry questionava, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, mais para si mesmo que para qualquer um dos presentes ali. - Um amontoado de palavras fez com que este bruxo causasse tanto mal a todos nós? E foi por causa disso que eu perdi o meu filho?

Tocar nesse assunto era tudo o que Mia não queria naquele momento, mas estava apenas esperando que Harry a questionasse. Era óbvio que ele iria querer saber sobre seu filho, afinal, foi isso que o fez acompanhar tia Gina até a mui antiga e nobre casa, mesmo que tenha sido de forma forçada. Mas foi o fato de comentar sobre Daniel que fez com que Harry ao menos parasse para ouvir o que aquela estranha tinha a dizer. E agora todos eles eram responsáveis por virar a vida do homem de pernas para o ar.

- Sabe, todos nós sentimos a perda de Daniel – Mia tentava encontrar as palavras certas para usar, buscando forças no olhar de Hermes, que estava pousado sobre ela. – Ele era meu melhor amigo, e também de Hermes. Foi com ele que descobrimos tudo isso, ele era parte essencial do nosso poder. Era o elemento água que completava o ciclo do nosso ritual. Sei que parece estranho, mas o tipo de magia que nós desenvolvemos é um pouco diferente da que vocês aprenderam em Hogwarts. Mas pretendemos compartilhar isto com vocês, assim como queremos entender os feitiços que vocês usam. Só precisamos de um tempo para fazer tudo isso. E precisamos aprender também a lidar com as perdas.

- Perdas... – Harry olhou novamente para a parede branca, onde seu nome figurava ao lado de Voldemort e logo acima de Mia. – Tenho certeza que não perdi meu filho. E se algo me move e me dá ímpetos de lutar contra este tal de Lorde das Trevas é esta certeza de que vou reencontrar Daniel, custe o que custar!

Mia e Hermes se surpreenderam com a atitude de Harry. Afinal, eles não haviam sequer pensado na possibilidade de que Daniel poderia não estar morto. Mas, de fato, eles não o viram deixar a vida. O moreno foi apenas cercado pelos dementadores, e depois, tudo o que conseguiram ver foram os rodopios da Chave-de-Portal. E se Daniel realmente estivesse vivo? E se o moreno fosse agora um prisioneiro de Azkaban no lugar do pai? Seria Daniel um tributo de sangue para punir a fuga de Harry no passado?

Com os pensamentos envolvidos pela dúvida e descrença, mas os corações carregados de esperanças, voltaram para o armário sumidouro. Mia deixou um bilhete para Wyrda e anotou mentalmente que voltaria à sala das Profecias assim que fosse possível para saber do paradeiro do Oráculo. Agora, precisavam voltar para a mui antiga e nobre casa, pois o dia já começava a amanhecer.


	17. A sede da Nova Ordem

Os cabelos claros ficavam ainda mais dourados quando o sol de inverno que entrava timidamente pela janela incidia sobre eles. A aurora suave e o canto dos pássaros anunciavam o início de mais um dia. Eles estavam numa pequena choupana no meio da floresta. Tinham voado para lá nas asas do dragão vermelho. Enquanto se aproximavam, o jovem conseguiu abrir as brumas apenas com um leve movimento de braços e um murmurar de palavras mágicas e milenares. Agora ela repousava numa cama com mantas de lã de carneiro, o rosto coberto por um curativo de ervas no local em que havia sido cortado no momento em que deixou a prisão de vidro.

Ele começou a se movimentar ao seu lado, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dela. Sorriu e tocou com a ponta dos dedos gelados o rosto machucado, porém com toda a sua beleza conservada. Ela se sentiu aquecer por dentro, um sentimento de ternura se espalhando em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sorriu de volta para ele.

A cena foi cortada de repente. Ela ainda estava diante do jovem de cabelos loiros, mas agora estavam numa espécie de arena de treinamento. A dama segurava uma espada brilhante, incrustada de pedras preciosas verdes, com a mão direita. Com a esquerda, empunhava uma varinha com enfeites azulados, feita de madeira de freixo e bastante rústica. Desta escapava um fiapo prateado que se parecia com fumaça, mas então tomou forma e tamanho até se transformar numa perfeita águia prateada, que voou livre enquanto o jovem de cabelos dourados aplaudia. E seu olhar era pura determinação quando ela viu novamente o dragão, desta vez prateado e brilhante, tão brilhante que chegava a cegar.

Um borrão e então uma nova cena se formou. O sorriso no rosto da dama se transformou num olhar de fúria. Ela não usava mais um vestido longo e vermelho, mas sim uma cota de malha e um elmo feitos especialmente para ela, com formas femininas. Voava nas asas do dragão, sozinha e chorando. A única coisa que conseguia cortar a escuridão que tomava o local era o fogo que queimava as choupanas, o Templo, a floresta, e que fazia os olhos molhados arderem. Uma vida de dedicação às forças da natureza destruídas pela ambição de um rei ingrato. Um homem que se anunciava cristão, mas que matava para provar que seu deus era o verdadeiro.

Mia acordou ofegando e tomada por uma emoção saudosista que logo se dissipou. Era apenas um sonho, e agora a realidade vinha cobrar o seu preço. Remexeu-se e virou para o outro lado ainda debaixo das cobertas, a fim de encarar o pai, a mãe e a avó, que ressonavam naquele início da primeira manhã de relativa paz depois de um Natal bastante conturbado.

Embora tentasse evitar, logo a ruiva foi assaltada pelas lembranças. Um dia antes, a manhã de Natal amanheceu cinzenta e fria. Ela, Hermes, Lúthien, tia Gina e Harry Potter voltaram da Sala das Profecias do Oráculo quando o sol tinha nascido há pouco. Acreditavam que Fred e Jorge haviam explicado aos demais quem era Wyrda, portanto, seriam poupados de contar uma história longa demais. Tudo o que Mia queria era se deitar, fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono. No entanto, a movimentação na casa não era apenas aquela que esperava por Harry, na ânsia de que ele estivesse convencido de quem era. Na verdade, havia algo estranho no ar. Quando Mia entrou na sala de estar, viu que os _Renegados_ estavam reunidos enquanto a caixa de som da televisão antiga dos Gêmeos berrava desafinada o noticiário colorido e dramático:

- ... na manhã de Natal! É alarmante o que fizeram à estação Kings Cross de Metrô e Trem no centro de Londres. Nenhum grupo terrorista assumiu a autoria dos atentados por enquanto. E o que mais intriga as autoridades é que não há indício nenhum do uso de bombas ou qualquer tipo de artefato explosivo. A não ser, é claro, o fato de que a estação e os prédios ao redor vieram abaixo numa nuvem de poeira e escombros em questão de segundos, matando centenas de pessoas.

Mia sentiu as pernas vacilarem enquanto procurava apoio no ombro de Hermes. Ambos olhavam as imagens surpreendentes do noticiário trouxa sem conseguir sequer respirar: a estação de Kings Cross destruída, equipes de bombeiros correndo de um lado para o outro tentando resgatar vítimas debaixo dos escombros, gritos e desespero transmitidos pelo vidro do televisor como se fosse a programação de um filme de guerra.

- Não foi nenhum atentado terrorista e isso não é obra de nenhum homem-bomba maluco querendo acabar com a supremacia do capitalismo inglês e outras coisas que os trouxas gostam de dizer – enquanto falava, Jorge balançava freneticamente as páginas de um jornal sensacionalista da Inglaterra. - Esta desgraça só aconteceu por causa disso! Por causa desta estúpida reportagem!

Mia, Hermes e Lúthien temeram o pior e se aproximaram da mesa onde Jorge havia abandonado as páginas do jornal para se juntar novamente ao grupo de feições preocupadas que não se despregavam do noticiário. O loiro tomou a primeira página do jornal nas mãos e leu a manchete que fez seu estômago rodar:

_Rituais de magia negra mataram menino de Kings Cross__  
Um laudo da Scothland Yard aponta a família Weasley, mais precisamente a menor M.G.W, como a principal responsável pela suposta morte do filho dos vizinhos Barish. D.B., dezesseis anos, desapareceu sem deixar vestígios há pelo menos dois meses e acredita-se que ele esteja morto, embora seu corpo não tenha sido encontrado. A mãe, Helena Barish, afirmou em depoimento à polícia e a este jornal, que os assassinos do filho assumiram a culpa pelo crime e clamou por punição. "Eles foram até a minha casa e disseram que meu filho estava morto. Eu posso provar! E só quero justiça". A polícia deve entrar hoje com mandados de busca para o senhor e a senhora Weasley, e também um processo em nome da menor._

Então Helena Barish atacou outra vez, mas ela não poderia prever a rapidez com que o Mal era capaz de responder. Mia encarou Hermes e percebeu que ele estava tão alarmado quanto ela. Lúthien tinha os olhos esbugalhados, tentando compreender o que acontecia ao redor, sua mente trabalhando rápida, de forma que ela já começava a juntar os pedaços quebrados da fina trama. Porém, para Mia e Hermes já era óbvio que o atentado só tinha um propósito: acabar com a família Weasley. Mas o que deixava Mia com o estômago embrulhado era a possibilidade de Voldemort descobrir que Daniel era filho de Harry Potter, se é que ele já não sabia disso.

Agora, deitada no conforto da cama que ocupava na casa dos gêmeos, Mia percebia o quanto tinham sido estúpidos em continuar vivendo em Kings Crooss depois do retorno de Azkaban. Aquela tragédia deveria ter sido prevista. Afinal, a _Polícia Negra_ tinha a exata localização da casa dos Weasley, pois veio pessoalmente seqüestrar marido e mulher. Agora tudo fazia sentido. E os trouxas não encontrariam nenhum grupo terrorista no qual pudessem colocar a culpa pelas mortes dos inocentes. Aquelas pessoas estavam no lugar errado numa hora mais errada ainda. A fúria do Lorde das Trevas não se importava com a quantidade de baixas, ainda mais se representassem menos trouxas no mundo. Voldemort queria apenas cumprir aquilo a que se propunha na escalada ao poder cada vez mais supremo, soberano e único. E naquele momento o que ele pretendia era acabar com a vida de Mia, o que fez com que ela engolisse em seco diante de tal constatação. Afinal, ele sabia que ela representava perigo ao seu domínio. E, pela primeira vez, Mia sentiu medo do futuro e vacilou na determinação de se vingar pela morte do amigo. Sentiu que lidava com o Mal absoluto na figura daquele bruxo que não poderia sequer ser considerado um ser humano. O que uma menina como ela faria contra tanto poder?

A ruiva se encolheu na cama diante das lembranças. O medo congelava sua vontade e fazia com que ela não quisesse nunca mais sair da proteção quente dos cobertores. Mas estes não a impediam de reviver a cena dos olhos inchados de Harry quando ele soube que a esposa estava entre as vítimas do atentado. O Lorde das Trevas não teve piedade nem ao menos daquela que, de certa forma, ajudou-o a executar seus planos ao publicar aquela matéria no jornal. Mas ela era trouxa, como centenas de outros que foram soterrados e nunca mais veriam a luz do sol novamente. Harry chorou em silêncio, porque provavelmente já estava conformado diante do fato de que sua vida mudaria para sempre depois daquele Natal. Ou pelo menos a vida que viveu depois de se esquecer de quem era.

Os Weasley não puderam recuperar nada do que tinham, perderam todos os bens junto com o apartamento. Mia respirou aliviada por terem trazido Bichento. A família então decidiu ficar e viver com os Gêmeos. Luna e Neville também não voltariam ao hotel onde estavam hospedados, era arriscado demais caso fossem rastreados. O inimigo poderia ter espiões infiltrados em toda a Londres. Harry não tinha mais para onde ir e ficaria por lá também. Foi assim que a casa dos Gêmeos se tornou a sede oficial da _Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados_.

Carlinhos voltou para a Romênia ainda naquele dia, prometendo angariar reforços e procurar os antigos tratadores de dragões. Ele usava suas habilidades para cuidar de animais em fazendas trouxas, mas tinha certeza que, em algum lugar do país, ainda poderia encontrar os companheiros de antes, os bruxos que também estivessem _Renegados_ naquele país. Não seria tarefa fácil, pois eles se calavam em relação aos antigos poderes. Não importava. Quando entraram na nova Ordem, os _Renegados_ sabiam que tinham uma missão quase impossível pela frente. E se entregavam a ela como kamikazes, diante da única perspectiva de talvez, um dia, voltar a ser o que eram antes: bruxos livres. Gui e Fleur também partiram de volta para o interior da Inglaterra, prometendo voltar assim que conseguissem resolver os pormenores das terras que colocariam a venda. A única que continuaria morando em Londres, mas longe da sede da _OdRR_ era tia Gina, que ainda não havia encontrado um meio de convencer o senhor Malfoy a vir morar com os Weasley e vice versa. A idéia não agradava a ambas as partes, exceto a ela mesma. Não havia confiança para Draco Malfoy. Ele seria eternamente marcado como um traidor.

Hermes tinha ido embora com a mãe naquela tarde também. E aquela noite chegou trazendo uma assustadora crise para Harry Potter. Seus gritos desesperados podiam ser ouvidos por toda a casa:

- NÃO! PARE, POR FAVOR, CHEGA! EU DIGO, EU FALO! LARGUE MEU FILHO!

Ainda escondida entre os cobertores, Mia sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota ao se lembrar das palavras de Harry, dos olhos muito verdes vidrados e amedrontados. Ele só parou de gritar e quebrar coisas quando Mia irrompeu pelo quarto onde ele estava, ajoelhou ao seu lado, pegou em seus punhos e encarou seu rosto pálido. Então, viu que ele estava com as roupas molhadas e perguntou a Fred e Jorge, que estavam tentando detê-lo antes de Mia entrar no quarto:

- O que aconteceu com ele? Como ele se molhou?

- Encontramos ele assim, Mia – Fred começou, o olhar desanimado que não combinava com ele. – Mergulhado até a cabeça na banheira do quarto. Quando tiramos ele de lá, começou a gritar desta maneira e não havia quem o acalmasse até você chegar.

Mia lembrava-se de que um arrepio havia percorrido sua espinha quando Harry, de joelhos diante dela, sacudiu os cabelos escuros e espirrou água em seu rosto, murmurando de forma que apenas ela poderia ouvir:

- Destino...

Deitada na cama e envolta em lembranças, Mia apenas cobriu a cabeça como se isso pudesse ajudá-la a escapar da trama que as fiandeiras do destino faziam questão de tecer para ela. 


	18. Recordatus Memoriae

- ...Então eu fiquei bem irritado porque eles não paravam de gritar. E olha que já era bem tarde. Resolvi levantar da cama para ver o que estava acontecendo e, assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, ouvi meu pai dizer à minha mãe que se ela voltasse a encontrar o senhor Potter era para ela deixar a nossa casa de uma vez por todas. Em todo o caso, eu acredito que seja só pressão, ciúmes mesmo, essas coisas de casal. Talvez eu... Mia? MIA!

A ruiva desviou os olhos para Hermes quando o amigo a chamou com mais intensidade, sobressaltando-a. As curtas férias de Natal haviam chegado ao fim e lá estavam os dois, sentados no pátio do Joana D´Arc, esperando o início da primeira aula. Fazia muito frio, mas um sol tímido já despontava naquela manhã, prometendo um típico dia de inverno em Londres. A neve havia dado uma trégua e tampouco havia chuva que pudesse explicar _aquilo_.

Enquanto ouvia as histórias sobre as brigas de tia Gina com o senhor Malfoy, Mia resolveu pegar um livro na mochila para tentar reler algo sobre História Antiga antes que as aulas começassem. Eles estavam estudando a Europa medieval, tema que fascinava até mesmo Hermes, acostumado a ser mais desleixado com os estudos. Mia esperava que, com o livro, pudesse distrair um pouco a mente do amigo e desviá-la daquelas brigas entre os pais, que eram assunto recorrente depois do Natal e estavam deixando o menino bastante aborrecido.

Depois de olhar para o amigo como se ele não fosse daquele mundo, Mia voltou a encarar as páginas abertas do livro em seu colo. Hermes, evidentemente contrariado, começou a protestar:

- Ora, Mia, eu falando coisas importantes e você interessada na história de um cavaleiro qualquer daquela mesa redonda? Não é justo que... – Hermes interrompeu a frase ao tomar o livro das mãos da amiga, para então continuar com uma expressão de nojo. – O que foi que você fez com esse livro? Jogou na privada, por um acaso? Ele está...

- Encharcado... – Mia completou antes que Hermes pudesse concluir, e prosseguiu de maneira intrigada. – Não sei o que aconteceu, porque ele não saiu da minha mochila desde que as aulas acabaram.

Hermes olhava ora para as páginas molhadas, ora para a amiga, tentando encontrar uma explicação racional para aquele fenômeno. Foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lúthien, enrolada num cachecol exageradamente colorido, com seu costumeiro ar de despreocupação e os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ei, Mia, Hermes. Tudo bem?

- Olá, Lúthien – Mia cumprimentou, enquanto Hermes apenas fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça, ainda examinando as folhas molhadas enquanto a ruiva continuava a falar. – Atrasada hoje? Saí de casa e você ainda estava na cama, a senhora Longbottom tentando a todo o custo te fazer levantar.

- Ah! Não se preocupe – disse a loira enquanto se concentrava em examinar as próprias unhas. – Eu apenas tive que me certificar, durante a madrugada, de que o _Hogwarts, uma história_ estava no local onde eu o escondi.

Mia achou o tom de voz de Lúthien um tanto quanto elevado para alguém que falava de um segredo. E suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando percebeu que um grupo de alunos estava olhando fixamente para o trio, enquanto Lúthien ainda se divertia com suas unhas. Hermes deu um tapa na própria cabeça, visivelmente inconformado com o comportamento da loirinha. Foi ele quem se levantou primeiro do banco do pátio e aproximou-se dela de maneira a tentar barrar a possibilidade de mais alguém escutá-los, dando as costas ao grupo que parecia se divertir com o comportamento esquisito da menina. Mia se levantou em seguida para escutar o que eles diziam:

- Lúthien, querida – Hermes começou, um toque de ironia na voz que pretendia ser suave sem, no entanto, obter nenhum sucesso. – Nós não costumamos falar desses assuntos como se eles fossem o último filme que passou na televisão. Isso é _segredo_!

- Ah... ok! – ela revirou os olhos, parecendo pensar por um instante nas palavras de Hermes, para logo depois sorrir e levantar um dos dedos quando o sinal do Colégio tocou, convocando os alunos para as aulas do dia. – Olha só, está na hora de irmos.

Lúthien saiu saltitando, mas foi detida pelos dois amigos. Mia a questionou, talvez mais alto do que pretendia, devido à ansiedade:

- Onde você deixou o nosso livro? Ele está seguro?

A loirinha piscou um olho e encarou Mia, uma expressão alegre e triunfante no rosto meio encoberto pelo cachecol multicor. Então, disse:

- Está muito bem guardado, Mia. Quando precisarmos dele de novo, eu saberei onde encontrá-lo. Até mais!

Então se moveu rapidamente e foi engolida pela multidão de alunos que seguia para a aula. Hermes e Mia permaneceram estáticos. Foi o loiro quem quebrou o silêncio, e ele parecia furioso:

- Que essa menina era maluca eu já sabia. Mas será que ela é idiota também? Nós é que precisamos saber onde está o maldito livro de Hogwarts, eu e você! Dele depende a nossa vida, oras!

Mia estava pensativa. Apenas encarou o amigo antes de dizer:

- Acho que de idiota ela não tem nada...

Hermes continuou praguejando contra Lúthien quando Mia tomou o outro livro, o de História Medieval, das mãos do amigo. As páginas continuavam misteriosamente molhadas quando ela o colocou na mochila e entrou na sala para a primeira aula de um dia que ainda reservava algumas surpresas.

* * *

Hermes aproveitou a primeira tarde da volta às aulas para escapar para a mui antiga e nobre casa dos Gêmeos Weasley com Mia e Lúthien. Não queria ir para a própria casa e ter que aturar as brigas dos pais, embora naquele horário o senhor Malfoy estivesse ainda no trabalho. Quando colocaram os pés porta adentro, foram surpreendidos pelo grupo que se reunia na sala de estar. Lá estavam os membros da _OdRR_, todos munidos de varinhas. Os pais de Mia também estavam presentes, e a menina estranhou o fato de eles não terem comparecido ao trabalho. Algo de importante estava acontecendo ali.

O senhor Weasley permanecia sentado numa poltrona no meio da sala e era rodeado pelos demais. Tio Jorge, de frente para o móvel, apontava a varinha para o irmão quando os três amigos que voltavam da escola os surpreenderam. Ele se dirigiu para os recém-chegados:

- Meninos, vocês podem acompanhar também, acredito que vão gostar de saber o que está acontecendo agora – e o tio piscou o olho para Mia, voltando a se concentrar no senhor Weasley em seguida. – Então, Rony, você está pronto? Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso mesmo?

- Acho que não me resta muita opção – ele parecia hesitante, e as suspeitas de Mia foram confirmadas quando o pai falou. – Afinal, sorteio no palitinho é questão de sorte, e eu devo estar bem azarado ultimamente.

Não houve nenhum comentário na sala e os presentes apenas aguardavam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, a maioria deles sem despregar o olho da cena no centro da sala. A senhora Weasley parecia um pouco nervosa e caminhava de um lado para o outro, agitada. Luna tinha um olhar perdido, fixo na janela logo à sua frente. Mia chegou a olhar para lá, mas era óbvio que não havia nada que pudesse chamar a atenção de uma pessoa comum. A ruiva quase sorriu ao constatar a semelhança de Lúthien com a mãe, mas naquele momento a loirinha estava interessada na cena que se desenrolava. Neville estava ao lado da esposa, mas diferente desta, prestava atenção no senhor Weasley com um medo evidenciado pelas feições do rosto, retorcido numa careta de pura descrença. Vovó Molly olhava para os filhos com um ar de reprovação, os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Mia imaginou que provavelmente a avó não compactuava com a idéia dos Gêmeos. Estes se entreolharam e sorriram antes de tio Jorge apontar novamente a varinha para o irmão. Ele esticou o braço direito, segurando o instrumento mágico com firmeza. Assumiu uma pose cheia de pompa e, de maneira habilidosa e rápida, deu dois giros para a direita, um para a esquerda, sacudiu a varinha três vezes e proferiu o feitiço numa voz clara e audível:

- _Recordatus Memoriae!_

Um raio púrpura partiu veloz da ponta da varinha e atingiu o centro da cabeça do senhor Weasley. Este fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios no momento em que o feitiço o atingiu, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa que nunca foi proferida. As linhas do rosto desenharam uma expressão de dor quando ele levou a mão à cabeça. Mia e a mãe tiveram ímpetos de correr para ajudá-lo, pois ele parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. A senhora Weasley já protestava, furiosa:

- O que vocês fizeram com o meu marido?

Então, no momento seguinte, o senhor Weasley abriu os olhos muito azuis, parecendo confuso e perdido. Olhou primeiro para a esposa, depois para os Gêmeos. Jorge ainda estava com a varinha apontada para ele, encarando-o cheio de expectativas. A expressão no rosto do homem não era muito animadora e os donos da casa começaram a se preocupar se o feitiço realmente teria funcionado. Até que as palavras do senhor Weasley sobressaltaram a todos:

- Fred e Jorge, o que diabos vocês fazem com essa varinha nas mãos? Testando mais uma das suas Gemialidades em mim, é? Não quero servir de cobaia das maluquices dos seus feitiços, como vocês faziam com os alunos menores em Hogwarts! Eu sou irmão de vocês, não se esqueçam, e tenho certeza que mamãe vai ficar furiosa!

- Você... você... – era Neville, gaguejando mais do que o natural. – Você se lembra, Rony?

- Se eu me lembro, Neville? – o senhor Weasley franziu a testa antes de prosseguir. - Se você se refere ao primeiro dia de aula, quando você perdeu o seu sapo trevo em Hogwarts, sim, eu me lembro. E também me recordo de uma certa partida de xadrez de bruxo gigante. E ainda o dia em que fui voando no Ford Anglia para Hogwarts junto com Harry. E, puxa, mamãe e papai ficaram furiosos! Lembro do dia em que a Hermione foi petrificada! E, iecati, até mesmo da Poção Polissuco que me transformou no sonserino nojento do Goyle. Lembro do Lupin e dos dementadores. E ainda do Torneio Tribruxo, do Baile de Inverno, da Armada de Dumbledore, dos cérebros voadores no Ministério da Magia e...

- Lembra também de quando agarrou a Hermione na frente da família inteira durante o casamento do Gui com a Fleur, e tascou-lhe um beijo que mais parecia um desentupidor de pias trouxas? – Fred questionou, divertido.

A senhora Weasley corou levemente, enquanto o marido sorria, provocando aplausos entusiasmados dos _Renegados_. Fred olhou para o irmão, em seguida fez um movimento com as mãos como se agradecesse as palmas do público, e completou:

- Apresento-lhes a última invenção das Gemialidades Weasley: _Recordatus Memoriae_, o feitiço que reverte o _Obliviate_. Recuperem suas memórias por apenas cem galeões!

Em meio às palmas e risadas, Mia se deu conta de que faltava alguém ali. Correu os olhos pela sala, encontrando dois pontos verdes que a encaravam, meio escondidos por detrás de uma das cortinas que cobria as janelas. Agora era questão de tempo até Harry Potter recuperar suas lembranças. E Mia acreditava que isso traria um ponto a mais na busca pela última horcrux. A vingança prometida em nome de Daniel estava cada dia mais próxima de se concretizar. 


	19. Negação

Os gêmeos realizaram o feitiço criado por eles em todos os membros da _OdRR_ que foram atingidos pelo _Obliviate_. Um por um eles relembraram os momentos que passaram juntos, as alegrias e tristezas compartilhadas. Algumas lembranças não retornaram, porque era muito subjetivo mexer com a mente de alguém, mesmo para um feitiço elaborado como aquele. Quando estavam próximos de encerrar o processo de recuperação dos bruxos, a sala já estava tomada pelas mais diversas emoções, indo do riso às lágrimas em poucos segundos. Mas ainda faltava o mais importante.

Harry Potter continuava parado num canto, tentando em vão se manter escondido, sem compartilhar dos arroubos emocionais dos amigos. Hermes e Lúthien estavam entretidos e distraídos com as recordações, portanto não repararam quando Mia saiu de perto deles com passos firmes e decididos em direção a Harry. Quando ela parou ao seu lado, o homem não se surpreendeu, pois seus olhos muito verdes haviam seguido os passos de Mia pelo curto percurso que ela teve que percorrer para alcançá-lo. A ruiva foi direta e afirmativa:

- Você não quer recuperar suas memórias, senhor Potter.

Harry suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, murmurando apenas para si mesmo algo ininteligível. Tinha um ar cansado, pelo que Mia podia notar, olheiras profundas marcando o rosto pálido e a cicatriz brilhando nitidamente na testa um pouco suada, apesar do frio do inverno. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e despenteou-os ainda mais. Mia não pôde conter um pulo de seu próprio coração quando visualizou o gesto. Daniel era tão... incomodamente igual ao pai! E isso nunca deixaria de machucá-la todas as vezes em que ela o olhasse.

- É, talvez eu não queira – a fala de Harry arrancou Mia das lembranças sobre Daniel, jogando-a no balde de água fria da realidade. – Não sei porque, mas sinto como se não fosse o momento. Eu tenho...

- Medo... – Mia completou a frase, como se esta fosse uma extensão de seus próprios sentimentos. – Todos se alegram de recordar suas memórias aqui, mas eu creio que o senhor seja a pessoa que mais tem motivos para se esquecer de certas coisas.

Harry assentiu antes de responder, desviando os olhos da menina como se o simples fato de encará-la pudesse fazer suas memórias retornarem.

- Há lembranças que podem machucar, Mia. Mas acho que você é demasiado jovem para saber disso.

Mia sentiu vontade de responder que não era, mas Harry se virou quase que de costas para ela e pregou os olhos na vidraça da janela, querendo dizer que a conversa se encerrava ali. E ela não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto algumas recordações poderiam machucá-la pela eternidade.

Chegou a vez de Harry, e a expectativa foi sentida em todo o aposento como se fosse uma final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Harry tentou argumentar, mas fatalmente frustrou todos quando disse que ainda não queria ser submetido ao feitiço. Apenas Mia foi capaz de entender o que se passava com ele. Por fim, o homem finalizou:

- Se eu sou um bruxo e tenho mesmo poderes mágicos, vou recuperá-los antes de reaver a minha memória. Prefiro assim.

O primeiro treino conjunto dos membros da _OdRR_ foi então marcado para o sábado, quando tia Gina e Hermes poderiam comparecer à mui antiga e nobre casa dos Gêmeos Weasley. Desta forma, não seria mais necessário que o senhor e a senhora Weasley faltassem ao trabalho. Afinal, Fred e Jorge tinham reservas dos tempos de bons lucros das _Gemialidades_, mas este dinheiro precisava ser gasto com ressalvas, se quisessem ter um fundo para financiar a guerra. Eles tinham ainda um pequeno estoque de artigos da loja, que contrabandeavam para bruxos e até mesmo trouxas, que pagavam pelos brinquedos sem querer descobrir seus truques e tinham certeza que havia alguma "tecnologia" por detrás dos produtos. Tudo era pago em libras, pois o Gringotes estava nas mãos da Ditadura Voldemort. Os duendes acabaram por se render aos poderes do Lorde das Trevas e fizeram um acordo com o novo comandante do mundo bruxo. Receberam autorização para continuar com as operações cambiais, embora tivessem que pagar altos tributos ao Ministério da Magia comandado pelas Trevas.

Apesar de o treinamento oficial estar marcado para dali a dois dias, as tardes de Mia, Lúthien e Hermes estavam relativamente calmas, com a exceção dos deveres de casa, com os quais Mia ajudava os amigos, para que fossem concluídos com rapidez. E foi numa dessas tardes livres, na qual os gêmeos também estavam mais sossegados em relação aos trabalhos da _OdRR_, que o trio se reuniu com tio Fred e tio Jorge na sala secreta da casa, que já não era mais tão secreta assim. Agora o aposento seria o local oficial para a prática de feitiços e treinamento em grupo, protegido que estava por toda a sorte de encantamentos que bloqueavam a emissão de magia, de forma a não chamar a atenção da _Polícia Negra_. Mas eles não praticavam nada naquele momento. Os gêmeos estavam sentados em duas confortáveis poltronas logo em frente da prateleira de livros antigos. Hermes, Mia e Lúthien trouxeram algumas almofadas e se acomodaram no chão em volta das poltronas. Era a hora de entender como os gêmeos conseguiram formular o novo feitiço para reverter o _Obliviate_.

- Não vou dizer que foi fácil – Fred valorizava o trabalho de maneira óbvia. – A formulação e os movimentos da varinha foram extremamente complicados, já que, como vocês perceberam, o feitiço requer uma habilidade quase artística do bruxo.

- Isso me soa tão... tão... – Hermes tinha o rosto sério e estava concentrado enquanto parecia escolher o melhor adjetivo para elogiar a criação do tio. - _Gay_!

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Até mesmo Mia, que andava bastante séria, deixou-se levar pelo momento de descontração. Enquanto ria, sem perceber Hermes colocou a mão sobre o joelho da amiga. Ela ruborizou na mesma hora, e um sentimento estranho surgiu entre os dois, um leve e momentâneo desconforto. Mas isso nem sequer foi notado, já que Jorge ainda ria quando comentou:

- Você só podia ser nosso sobrinho mesmo! Puxou o nosso apurado senso de humor!

- E filho da Gina, claro – completou Fred, lembrando-se do humor apurado que também era característico da irmã. – Só não sei como ela pôde escolher justo o _Draco-nojento-traidor-Malfoy_ para ser seu pai.

Hermes se levantou na mesma hora e uma certa tensão invadiu o ambiente. Ele fez questão de esclarecer:

- Não gosto que falem mal do meu pai. Não se esqueçam que eu também sou um Malfoy. Ele pode ter sido o que for enquanto vocês estavam em Hogwarts, mas para mim ele sempre foi um ótimo pai. E um bom marido para minha mãe, tenho certeza. Bem... ao menos ela nunca reclamou!

Mas a voz do menino não tinha uma entonação firme, e ficou evidente que nem mesmo ele acreditava em suas próprias afirmações. Um silêncio pesado encheu a sala, mas Lúthien, como sempre, parecia alheia ao desconforto e perguntou:

- Por que será que o senhor Potter não quis ser submetido ao _Recordatus Memoriae_? Afinal, ele deveria ser o mais interessado nisso, não?

Embora ainda estivesse aborrecido pelos comentários maldosos sobre seu pai, Hermes também queria saber a opinião dos tios sobre o assunto. Então, conteve-se e voltou a se sentar entre as duas garotas enquanto Fred continuava a conversa:

- Nós também nos perguntamos isso. E não conseguimos encontrar uma explicação sequer para o fato.

- Se fosse eu – Jorge prosseguiu – ia querer recuperar minhas lembranças no mesmo minuto em que soubesse que poderia fazer isso. Acho que eu ia me sentir deprimido para o resto da vida se não me lembrasse da cara da sapa velha da Umbridge quando abandonamos Hogwarts.

- E não se esqueça do presente que deixamos, Jorge – Fred completou, de maneira solene. – O nosso incrível pântano portátil, mais uma criação da _Gemialidades Weasley_! Vendemos montes e montes deles depois de Hogwarts, lembra-se?

Mia pensou em questionar sobre o que exatamente os tios estavam falando, mas se conteve quando a voz de Lúthien voltou a se sobressair:

- Será que eu sou bruxa? Quer dizer, como Mia e Hermes?

O rosto da loira estava ansioso, um brilho de dúvida nos olhos grandes e negros. Era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de trocar de assunto como quem troca de roupas no fim do dia para dormir. Ela processava e saboreava cada um deles num tempo de compreensão recorde. Era difícil acompanhar a mente veloz da menina e, por esse e outros motivos, ela era julgada como uma pessoa estranha.

Mas a pergunta despertou em Mia um sentimento de urgência que ela foi incapaz de conter. A ruiva se levantou de supetão e exclamou:

- É isso!

Saiu em seguida da sala, deixando para trás os gêmeos e Hermes perplexos, e Lúthien com um sorriso estranho enviesado no rosto.


	20. O quarto elemento

- Mia, posso saber o que você está fazendo?

Enquanto proferia as palavras, entrecortadas por pequenos espasmos de frio, Hermes era literalmente ignorado pela amiga. Eles estavam no jardim da mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley, a menina abaixada e mexendo em alguma coisa no chão. Naquela tarde, caíra uma tempestade de neve que pintou de branco as árvores ressequidas e as poucas plantas que resistiam à intensidade do vento no inverno.

Por um breve momento, Hermes se deixou sentir o ar em movimento enquanto este tocava seu rosto descoberto. Sentia a energia que se encontrava em seu elemento, e era como se o próprio ar fosse capaz de falar com ele, sussurrar em sua mente palavras que ninguém mais poderia ouvir. Instintivamente, ele levantou a mão direita e um pequeno feixe azul claro escapou dela. Neste instante, Mia, ainda abaixada, levantou os olhos para o amigo e este percebeu que os cabelos ruivos pararam de se movimentar. O vento gelado acariciou o rosto de Hermes uma última vez antes que obedecesse à sua ordem de parar.

- Ainda me surpreendo com isso. Este lugar está carregado de energia – ele comentou enquanto encarava o nada. Depois, abaixou o braço e voltou-se para Mia, que continuava olhando para ele com seus grandes olhos castanhos e brilhantes, prestando atenção ao que ele dizia. – E então, você vai me falar o que está fazendo ou eu deveria simplesmente convocar o vento de novo para que ele possa embaraçar sua juba de leão e atrapalhar...

Hermes interrompeu as palavras quando Mia se levantou do local onde estava, deixando à mostra uma pequena clareira de terra circular, que ela abrira afastando a neve com as mãos. O chão estava úmido e a terra tinha um tom avermelhado, quente, como se debaixo de todo aquele gelo que recobria o jardim pulsasse a força e a manutenção da vida. Aquela que nunca morre, que dá abrigo, que alimenta e mantém o homem vivo, mas que cobra seu preço quando fatalmente o homem tem que voltar para ela. A terra era o elemento que faltava.

Ambos perceberam uma movimentação às suas costas, mas não precisavam se virar para saber quem era. Não faltava mais a terra. E tinha chegado a hora.

Lúthien caminhou decidida até os dois amigos. A loirinha era menor que ambos e tinha a pele muito branca, o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos claros. A aparência da menina, somada ao colorido de suas roupas e ao estranho colar de rolhas que ela insistia em usar, davam-lhe um ar de inocência e infantilidade. Mas nenhum desses adjetivos combinava com a expressão que ela carregava no rosto. Pelo contrário, Lúthien lembrava uma jovem guerreira, cheia de garra e coragem, e pronta para mostrar o seu valor naquela guerra que estava por vir. Cada movimento que ela dava em direção a Hermes e Mia era calculado, firme como rocha, fértil como a terra-mãe. Ela estancou ao lado da ruiva e retirou uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo do rosto. Seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente, e então ela os voltou para Hermes. O menino pôde sentir a força da natureza pulsando nela, e quase conseguia ouvir o próprio coração da Terra enquanto a encarava.

Hermes sentiu que o olhar de Mia também estava pousado sobre ele. Seria ele então a começar. Deu dois passos e ficou no centro do círculo de terra do qual Mia afastou a neve. A ruiva se posicionou à direita dele, e Lúthien ficou à esquerda. Hermes fechou os olhos apertados e murmurou:

- Que a força do meu elemento me ouça agora, movimentando de acordo com a minha vontade o ciclo do ar. Este ar que tudo inicia, que ativa o homem, que nos faz sonhar. E que as fadas e todos os outros seres que o governam venham até nós quando eu assim ordenar!

O loiro levantou as mãos em seguida, abrindo os olhos para ver a força do vento sacudir as árvores e derrubar a neve que repousava sobre os galhos. Mas havia um círculo de poder que mantinha a corrente de ar fora do alcance deles. As mãos do menino tremiam ligeiramente enquanto a energia transbordava por todos os seus poros. O trio podia enxergar pequenos vultos, o som suave do bater de asas, e vozes femininas que pareciam cantar os cânticos da deusa-terra, mãe de todas as coisas do mundo.

Mia pegou na mão do amigo que estava ao seu alcance, enquanto ele mantinha a outra estendida. Uma tênue aura azulada percorreu todo o corpo da menina, deixando-a com um aspecto de vidro, quase transparente. A visão durou apenas alguns segundos antes que Mia levantasse sua própria mão direita. No mesmo instante, a corrente que percorria a ambos passou do frio azul para o quente vermelho enquanto ela dizia:

- A chama que alimenta, que esquenta, anima e dá vida, eu convoco. Convoco também as salamandras e seres do fogo para nos acompanhar nessa investida. Aquela que ordena não pode nunca ser entreouvida. Venham, seres do fogo, porque a corrente de ar não pode existir sozinha!

Era como se os cabelos já vermelhos de Mia fossem, naquele momento, ardentes línguas de fogo, labaredas que consumiam e iluminavam o ar ao redor. E juntos, ar e fogo, um alimentava o outro, um não podia existir sem o outro. As salamandras acompanharam as fadas na dança da mãe natureza, o círculo rodeado de fogo e ar em movimento, brilhando o vermelho e o azul fundidos numa harmoniosa melodia natural.

Foi então que Lúthien deu as mãos aos dois amigos enquanto falava, e era como se as palavras fossem sussurradas em seu ouvido, quase como se estivessem sempre ali, apenas aguardando que a pessoa certa fizesse uso delas:

- E eu convoco os seres da terra, os duendes e gnomos, a terra que alimenta, constrói, dá vida e completa o ciclo. Aquela que traz ao plano material as idéias do fogo e do ar e nos mostra os verdadeiros caminhos. A mãe terra produz o homem e a ele dá seu abrigo. Que venha a terra, o elemento da criação divina.

O círculo começou a girar intensamente quando o poder dos três se fundiu, formando um turbilhão de elementos. A terra começou a tremer e os três amigos se encararam com expressões assustadas. Lúthien esbugalhou ainda mais os olhos e Hermes fez menção de soltar as mãos, mas as duas meninas seguraram ainda mais forte enquanto giravam e o vento assoviava em seus ouvidos. A batida da música produzida pelos elementais se tornava cada vez mais forte, mais dramática, e o círculo brilhava intensamente, ora vermelho como as labaredas do fogo, ora azulado como a força do vento, ora verde como a pulsação da terra. Até que um raio riscou o céu, seguido de um trovão ensurdecedor. Logo em seguida ela veio, a água que lava a terra, o oposto do fogo, a companheira do ar. A chuva caía aos borbotões e escondia as lágrimas de Mia, que escorriam pelo rosto molhado.

O trio se preparava para soltar as mãos e encerrar o ritual quando um novo raio riscou o céu, iluminando a tempestade. Foi então que Mia soltou um grito agudo, desesperado, e foi ao chão em seguida, rompendo o contato com Hermes e Lúthien e desfazendo o círculo abruptamente. Lúthien sentiu uma ligeira tontura e se apoiou no ombro de Hermes. Este segurou a mão da menina, e ondas de energia ainda percorriam os corpos de ambos. Voltaram-se então para Mia e foi como se acordassem de um sonho naquele instante, pois a chuva parou de cair. Hermes foi o primeiro a conseguir se movimentar e abaixou ao lado da menina. Sentiu seu pulso e constatou que ele estava bem fraco. A preocupação se estampou em seu rosto quando ele se dirigiu a Lúthien, que ainda estava um pouco aérea:

- Acho que foi demais para ela. A tempestade...

- Por quê? – a loira perguntou enquanto se abaixava ao lado de Hermes para segurar a outra mão de Mia. – Pelo que eu entendi, nós completamos o ciclo natural dos quatro elementos. A tempestade foi apenas a manifestação da água, não é?

- A água, Lúthien – Hermes falava pausadamente, tentando escolher as palavras como se elas pudessem machucar menos. – A água era o elemento dele...Daniel...

Lúthien compreendeu a informação e começou a se movimentar para ajudar Hermes a carregar Mia. Não foi preciso caminhar muito, já que os gêmeos chegaram correndo logo em seguida e levaram a sobrinha para um dos quartos, onde a instalaram. Lúthien trocou as roupas encharcadas da amiga e colocou-a debaixo dos cobertores. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam no trabalho, e o senhor Longbottom também saíra cedo com eles para procurar um emprego. Mas logo vovó Molly e a senhora Longbottom adentraram o quarto exigindo explicações:

- O que é que vocês estavam fazendo, Lúthien? – a mãe conversava com a filha, um tom de censura na voz enquanto falava. – Espero que não tenha sido sua a idéia de sair para o jardim depois da neve. Não há Iétis fora das montanhas nesta época do ano.

- Conte-nos o que aconteceu, Hermes – vovó Molly se dirigia ao neto enquanto falava, ignorando o comentário da senhora Longbottom sobre o Abominável Homem das Neves. – Ouvimos os gritos de Mia, e depois vocês a carregaram para dentro desacordada. Achei que estavam na sala secreta com Fred e Jorge, mas estão encharcados! Mesmo que estivessem debaixo da neve, não teriam como ficar tão molhados em tão pouco tempo. Isso só seria possível se tivesse chovido.

- E choveu, mãe – Fred começou a falar diante do olhar estupefato da mãe. – Nós vimos da janela, eu e Jorge. – o irmão concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não é possível, Fred e Jorge! – vovó Molly censurava os filhos. - Não brinquem com coisas sérias! Eu não ouvi nenhum barulho de chuva!

- Pois choveu, e com direito a raios e trovões – Hermes disse, atraindo os olhares para si. – Foi porque nós, eu, Mia e Lúthien, convocamos os nossos elementos. E faltava a água. Faltava o Daniel, mas choveu e então...

Hermes se voltou para a janela. O sol não estava no céu, mas não havia nenhum sinal de chuva. Ele não entendia.

- E por que a Mia gritou, então? Por que ela está desmaiada? – a senhora Longbottom insistiu, sem muita esperança de obter uma resposta.

- Porque eu vi o Daniel no meio da tempestade.

Todos se viraram para a cama onde Mia estava. A menina tinha os olhos bem abertos, mas distantes, uma expressão de medo estampada no rosto quando voltou a falar:

- Daniel não está morto. Eu sei disso.

Então, a porta do quarto bateu, desviando a atenção dos presentes para lá sem que, no entanto, pudessem ver quem havia deixado o aposento. Mas só havia uma pessoa que estava em casa naquele momento, mas não naquele quarto.

Harry Potter. O pai de Daniel.


	21. Eternos rivais

Depois de se recuperar do breve desmaio, Mia tentou inutilmente conversar com Harry Potter nos dias que se seguiram, mas era como se o homem evitasse ficar nos lugares onde ela estava. O sábado, enfim, chegou, e o primeiro treino da _OdRR_ estava marcado para aquele dia. Portanto, o senhor Potter não teria como fugir. Apesar de saber que haveria montes de bruxos e bruxas entre eles, Mia estava determinada a conseguir conversar sobre Daniel.

O ritual foi uma idéia mais que perfeita para comprovar que Lúthien era mesmo a terra, o quarto elemento que faltava para completar o ciclo. De início, a intenção de Mia foi apenas provar que a loirinha compartilhava do mesmo poder que a unia a Hermes. Mas fato era que o ritual foi muito mais longe que apenas a prova concreta da existência do elemento terra. Por meio da invocação de cada um dos três elementos naturais que eles representavam, a água foi capaz de, onde quer que Daniel estivesse, se manifestar também. Embora os outros tentassem convencer a ruiva do contrário, ela tinha certeza de que Daniel ainda vivia em algum lugar. Seu coração não podia negar isso, e ela sabia que o único que concordava com ela, mesmo que silenciosamente, era o senhor Potter.

Mia e Lúthien foram as primeiras a entrarem na sala secreta, onde Fred e Jorge passaram toda a manhã fazendo os preparativos para o treinamento. Havia algumas almofadas coloridas e fofas, que seriam usadas para praticar estuporamento. Penas se espalhavam pela escrivaninha, para que eles pudessem praticar levitação. Bichento estava na sala também, e Mia ficou desconfiada de que o gato seria usado para algum feitiço de transfiguração. Ele, no entanto, não demonstrava nenhuma desconfiança enquanto se esparramava pelas almofadas coloridas, espreguiçando-se de tempos em tempos e soltando pequenos miados de puro deleite. Lúthien correu até Bichento para lhe afagar a barriga, enquanto Mia se virava para tio Jorge:

- Vocês reforçaram os feitiços protetores da sala?

- Claro que sim, minha querida sobrinha – tio Jorge falou, o olhar traduzindo um visível orgulho por terem conseguido reunir os _Renegados_ e começarem a resistência à Ditadura Voldemort. – Não queremos nenhuma participação surpresa da _Polícia Negra_ em nossa _"festinha"_.

- E essas varinhas? – a ruiva se dirigiu a tio Fred, que organizava uma pilha de varinhas de diferentes materiais dispostas numa das mesas. – Para que vão servir?

- São varinhas produzidas por nós – começou a explicar tio Fred, apoiado pelo irmão. – Conseguimos contrabandear cernes mágicos, e madeira não é problema entre os trouxas, não é mesmo? Se você não se esqueceu, Mia, Voldemort destruiu todas as varinhas dos _Renegados_. Nós só temos varinhas aqui porque as fizemos. Mas queremos ver quais delas se adaptam melhor a cada bruxo. Por isso, buscamos mais opções.

- Não são como as do Olivaras – comentou tio Jorge. – Ele era o melhor fabricante de varinhas do Beco Diagonal, mas não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele durante a Guerra. A única coisa que conseguimos descobrir foi que Olivaras foi raptado por Voldemort para que o lado negro tivesse as melhores varinhas mágicas. Depois da vitória, nunca mais tivemos notícias dele, por mais que o procurássemos. Mas veja, os membros da estão chegando, entrem, entrem!

O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram os primeiros a adentrar a sala, seguidos pelo casal Longbottom e vovó Molly. Tio Gui e Fleur chegaram com as malas, pois conseguiram vender as terras que tinham no interior e agora passariam a morar na _mui antiga e nobre casa_. O senhor Potter entrou alguns minutos depois, indo se instalar próximo à janela, um pouco afastado do grupo, como sempre. Mia fez menção de seguir para lá a fim de poder conversar com ele, mas um barulho no hall da casa acabou chamando sua atenção. Era a voz de Hermes, seguida por outras duas que Mia conhecia muito bem:

- Qual é o problema, Gina? Eu vou participar do treinamento de vocês e ponto. Por um acaso você vai me proibir? Eu também sou um _Renegado_!

- Eu não consigo compreender – era a voz de tia Gina, claramente alterada. – Primeiro você não queria que eu viesse, e agora me segue até aqui como se quisesse fazer parte da _Nova Ordem_! Eu te conheço, Draco Malfoy. Sei que está planejando alguma coisa e eu não quero causar confusão.

- Chega, mãe! – Hermes se interpôs entre os dois, o rosto afogueado pela raiva contida a muito custo. – Você vive achando que o meu pai tem más intenções, ou vai aprontar alguma coisa. Eu estou cansado disso! Deixe ele te provar que está do nosso lado, não é paizão?

- Com certeza, Hermes... com certeza... – Draco afagava os cabelos do filho, bagunçando-os, mas parecia alheio aos comentários feitos por Hermes, enquanto encarava os membros da _OdRR_, que não estavam nem um pouco convencidos de suas boas intenções para comparecer ao treinamento.

No entanto, nada disseram para impedir que o senhor Malfoy adentrasse a sala secreta, em respeito à tia Gina, o que não significava que ele fosse bem vindo ali, pois todos mantinham as expressões nada convidativas. Afinal, a última vez em que ele estivera na casa tinha sido para causar uma grande confusão, na qual acabou estuporado por metade da família. No entanto, o senhor Malfoy parecia não se importar com isso. Mantinha uma postura ereta, altiva, e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios muito finos. E foi com essa mesma expressão que encarou o senhor Potter, que continuava ocupando o canto próximo à janela, que já era quase marcado como seu.

Não era preciso que Harry Potter fosse submetido ao Recordatus Memoriae para se lembrar de seus sentimentos em relação a Draco Malfoy. E isso ficou absolutamente claro para todos os presentes, inclusive para Mia, Lúthien e Hermes. Este último sentia o desconforto dos parentes e amigos com uma visível vergonha, já que era provocado pelo seu próprio pai, a quem o garoto fazia questão de defender sempre que era acusado.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, durante o qual tia Gina encontrou um local afastado do senhor Potter para permanecer de braços dados com o senhor Malfoy, os gêmeos caminharam para o centro da sala para dar início aos treinamentos. Tio Jorge e tio Fred fizeram uma mesura exagerada antes de começar a falar:

- Bem vindos todos à sede da _Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados_, _OdRR_, ou simplesmente _Nova Ordem_ - tio Fred começou o discurso, no qual todos os presentes faziam questão de prestar a máxima atenção, até mesmo a senhora Longbottom. – Nosso objetivo aqui é desenvolver novamente as habilidades mágicas daqueles que foram prejudicados pelos feitiços de memória utilizados pela _Polícia Negra_ da Ditadura Voldemort.

- E também aprender com nossos mais novos membros um diferencial que pode nos ajudar a vencer esta nova guerra que se inicia – completou Jorge, olhando diretamente para Mia, Hermes e Lúthien. – Agora, se estiverem prontos, vamos começar. Mas antes, façam uma fila diante desta mesa para testar as nossas novas varinhas.

Logo os bruxos e bruxas presentes estavam alinhados diante das varinhas confeccionadas por Fred e Jorge. Para testá-las, cada um deveria pegar uma varinha e apenas sacudir no ar. Se fosse o instrumento certo para aquela pessoa, seriam produzidas fagulhas coloridas.

Logo a sala se encheu de pequenos lampejos luminosos quando todos já tinham suas varinhas em mãos. Para Mia, Lúthien e Hermes não seria necessário que se fizesse a escolha do instrumento mágico, pois eles continuariam utilizando a habilidade de conjurar a magia natural por meio da imposição das mãos.

O interesse maior de Mia estava voltado para as aulas sobre os patronos, já que os outros feitiços eram considerados relativamente simples. Mas tentava ser compreensiva em relação a isso, pois sabia que todos os _Renegados_ precisavam reencontrar seus poderes dentro de si mesmos para que pudessem ir à guerra novamente. E ela, juntamente com Lúthien e Hermes, estava disposta a ensinar a magia natural para todos também, o que, com certeza, levaria certo tempo para se concretizar.

As aulas começaram com os feitiços de levitação, de abrir e fechar portas e convocar objetos. No começo, havia uma pequena dificuldade por parte daqueles que tiveram suas memórias arrancadas à força pelo _Obliviate_. A primeira a conseguir convocar um dos livros da prateleira foi a senhora Weasley, que provocou sorrisos e comentários de que certas coisas não mudam, mesmo depois de muito tempo. Ela sempre foi a mais inteligente de Hogwarts, não seria diferente agora que tinham que recuperar seus poderes. Ela se sentia feliz e orgulhosa quando conseguia realizar um feitiço antes dos outros, provocando uma ligeira inquietação no senhor Weasley. Ele procurava imitá-la, uma expressão de emburrado no rosto. Quando conseguiu convocar uma almofada, esta voou velozmente na direção do senhor Longbottom, acertando-lhe em cheio na cabeça. O homem cambaleou e caiu sentado no chão, provocando risadas de todos os presentes, inclusive do próprio senhor Weasley.

Mas Harry não conseguia se divertir em nenhum momento. Participava das atividades e praticava os feitiços ao lado do senhor e da senhora Weasley, ambos absolutamente felizes por verem o trio dos tempos de Hogwarts novamente juntos. A senhora Weasley tinha um carinho todo especial pelo amigo, cuidando para que ele realizasse os movimentos de maneira correta e proferisse as palavras com a entonação exigida. Mas Mia notou que ele parecia irritado, e corria pela sala certa tensão, visível principalmente entre os olhares trocados por Harry, tia Gina e o senhor Malfoy.

Os gêmeos anunciaram, então, que todos deveriam ficar em pares para praticar o feitiço de desarmamento. Rapidamente a sala começou a se organizar, um barulho quase ensurdecedor enquanto cada um escolhia seu parceiro. Mia ficou de frente para Hermes, enquanto Lúthien permanecia com a mãe. A ruiva observou a sala para ver com quem o senhor Potter ficaria, no mesmo momento em que ouviu tio Fred dizer:

- Muito bem, pessoal, onde está o Harry e... – e aqui o tio de Mia interrompeu a fala com o olhar estupefato na direção da porta, local para o qual convergiram os olhares dos outros bruxos, inclusive o da ruiva.

E lá estavam Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Um diante do outro, como parceiros de feitiços.

- Bem, acho que vocês dois não deveriam...

Tia Gina tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio Harry:

- Deixe-nos, Gina. Somos dois adultos e vamos nos comportar, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry estava carregada de desdém ao pronunciar o sobrenome de seu inimigo.

- É isso mesmo, Potter. Está na hora de vermos se você recuperou mesmo os seus poderes, ou se foi patético a ponto de perder todos eles para um simples feitiço como o _Obliviate_.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia, Harry – a senhora Weasley se aproximou com cautela e tocou no ombro do amigo, visivelmente contrariada pelo fato de ver que o senhor Malfoy queria duelar com Harry mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – Deixem isso para lá e vamos trocar de pares, você fica com o Rony e eu com o Malfoy.

No entanto, Draco e Harry ignoravam categoricamente as tentativas de separá-los. Apenas se encaravam, olhos cinzentos contra os verdes, ambos com as varinhas em riste. Mia agarrou a mão de Hermes, que estava ao seu lado, sem se importar com o que ele poderia pensar. Apenas sentia medo do que pudesse acontecer quando um dos dois bruxos resolvesse pronunciar um feitiço. Por isso, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do senhor Malfoy:

- Eu conquistei a Gina, Potter. EU! Entendeu? Ela não vai voltar para você.

- Você jogou sujo, Malfoy. Aproveitou-se de um momento de fraqueza dela e arrebatou-a para si. Eu não chamaria isso de conquista.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois, pelo amor de Merlin – tia Gina suplicava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se posicionar entre Draco e Harry. Mas o marido a afastou delicadamente, porém com firmeza, enquanto se voltava novamente para o oponente.

- Ora, seu testa-rachada insolente! Não ouse contestar a escolha da _minha_ mulher. Ela sabia muito bem quem eu era e, diferente de você, não a tratei como uma menininha indefesa precisando de cuidados. Vi nela uma mulher de verdade, alguém que era capaz de lutar ao meu lado, e de fugir ao meu lado também. Não duvidei da capacidade dela como bruxa em nenhum momento, querendo privá-la de enfrentar o mal. Dei a ela algo pelo que lutar. E você, o que fez? Foi bancar o _Santo Potter_ e salvar o mundo bruxo! Fugiu de Ginevra com o rabo entre as pernas, deixando-a sozinha para que ela fosse seqüestrada pelo Lorde das Trevas – o senhor Malfoy estava lívido, os olhos inflamados de fúria, o tom de voz muito mais alto do que o normal.

- Eu jamais a abandonei – Harry também estava furioso, a voz crescendo na mesma intensidade que a de Draco, enquanto procurava se justificar. – Eu apenas queria protegê-la!

- E tanto fez para protegê-la que a perdeu e...

- _Sectusempra!_

- _Protego! Crucio_

O corpo de Harry parecia uma boneca de pano quando vôou para longe, caindo em seguida e se contorcendo por um breve período de tempo no chão. Todos avançaram para Draco, mas este já havia se precipitado para a porta, um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo do lábio e do supercílio por conta do feitiço cortante lançado por Harry. Estava prestes a alcançar o jardim pela porta da frente quando avistou o rosto pálido de Gina. Virou-se para ela e apenas disse:

- Você fez a sua escolha. Eu fiz a minha. Adeus!

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Gina tentou correr para alcançar o marido, mas este já havia aparatado no momento em que pisou o pé no jardim da _mui antiga e nobre casa_. Sem conseguir se controlar, a ruiva gritava de desespero, ajoelhada onde momentos antes estivera a figura do homem que ela amava.

Enquanto isso, Harry permanecia de olhos fechados, estirado no chão da sala secreta, sentindo as dores da Maldição _Cruciatus_ e também as do seu próprio coração.


	22. Oclumência

Vovó Molly, a senhora Weasley e a senhora Longbottom tentaram acalmar uma tia Gina que continuava ajoelhada no chão, prestes a se desfazer em lágrimas. Enquanto isso, Mia voltava para a sala secreta, na tentativa de falar com o senhor Potter. Sabia que não era o melhor momento para tal, mas ao menos precisava tentar. Porém, ao entrar na sala, percebeu que ele não estava mais lá. Apenas tio Fred e tio Jorge arrumavam as bagunças de um treinamento que não tinha mais clima para continuar. Tio Fred se dirigia ao irmão:

- Não podíamos ter deixado o Malfoy entrar aqui de novo depois de nos insultar no Natal. Era óbvio que aquela serpente maldosa iria causar problemas.

- Olha, Fred, eu concordo com você – respondeu tio Jorge, enquanto arrumava as almofadas coloridas numa caixa de papelão. – Ele é o marido da nossa irmã, embora isso possa ser resolvido com uma simples separação – e aqui Jorge fez uma careta, pois tia Gina gritou com um ímpeto renovado. – Bom, talvez não tão simples, mas há uma solução. Porém, nós não podemos mudar...

- O fato de que ele é o meu pai... – Hermes entrou na sala logo atrás de Mia, os ombros ligeiramente caídos e um olhar de derrota que não combinava com ele.

Lúthien entrou logo em seguida, saltitando como uma lebre no meio do descampado. Aproximou-se da janela e comentou displicentemente:

- Está nevando. Ele vai congelar lá fora.

- Quem vai congelar, Lúthien? – Mia questionou, aproximando-se da amiga para observar o jardim. A loira não precisava, mas respondeu com o olhar perdido e um tom de voz óbvio, enquanto desenhava estranhas figuras no vidro embaçado da janela:

- Harry Potter.

Mia se precipitou para a saída, imaginando que seria seguida pelos outros. No entanto, ao virar o pescoço para encarar os amigos, percebeu que eles não haviam saído do lugar. Lúthien apenas sorriu, enquanto incentivava a ruiva com um aceno de cabeça. Hermes sequer a olhou, envolvido que estava com seus próprios problemas. Então, Mia seguiu para o jardim sozinha.

Ao abrir a porta da _mui antiga e nobre casa_, o vento cortante atingiu o rosto da menina, fazendo com que, instintivamente, ela fechasse o casaco e envolvesse a si mesma num abraço. O silêncio do lado de fora da casa era, ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilizante e opressor depois da movimentação intensa das últimas horas. A sensação que Mia tinha era de que fora transportada para outro mundo. Um mundo branco, gelado e solitário.

Talvez tenha sido essa a sensação que o homem de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa havia buscado. Um refúgio de sua própria existência. Uma maneira de esquecer aquilo que vivia. Mesmo sem recuperar suas memórias, o senhor Potter parecia saber muito bem o que sentia em relação à tia Gina. E mais ainda em relação a Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva se aproximou com cautela e, sem quebrar o silêncio que os rodeava como numa redoma de vidro, sentou-se ao lado dele. Era como se ele não tivesse notado a presença de Mia, pois continuava com os olhos verdes perdidos no branco dos flocos de neve. Era quase como uma cegueira ao contrário, branca e voluntária, um véu claro de esquecimento e falsa paz.

- Senhor Potter...

- Pode me chamar de Harry, Mia – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da neve. – Eu já devia ter dito isso antes para você.

- Harry, eu...

- Você tem tido sonhos, Mia?

A pergunta repentina sobressaltou a menina. Como ele poderia saber algo sobre seus devaneios? Era apenas isso que eles eram: sonhos, uma manifestação inconsciente, que nada tinha de real ou premonitório. Mesmo porque não se tratavam de figuras conhecidas, embora cada uma delas lhe fosse absolutamente familiar, a ponto de ela se reconhecer como a dama de vermelho.

- Não precisa se justificar – Harry continuava falando, ainda sem deixar de encarar a fofa neve que recobria o jardim, como se adivinhasse a confusão dos pensamentos da menina. – Eu só quero que tenha cuidado. Voldemort é um bruxo muito astuto, ele sabe como nos fazer perecer. Somos movidos por amor, um sentimento que ele despreza.

- Como o senhor... quer dizer, você, se lembra disso tudo? – questionou a menina, olhando diretamente para ele.

- Há certas coisas, minha cara – e, nesse momento, ele finalmente a encarou – que não se esquecem. O _Obliviate_ apaga memórias, mas os sentimentos são muito mais complexos. Eles não deixam marcas visíveis e é impossível enxergá-los se você nunca os sentiu. Voldemort pode ter excelentes _obliviadores_, mas jamais conseguiria apagar o fato de que Rony e Hermione se amam. Ou ainda o sentimento materno de Molly em relação à Gina.

- Ou ainda os seus próprios sentimentos em relação a ela e Draco Malfoy – Mia completou quase que involuntariamente, e Harry apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a fitar a neve em seguida.

- Acho que você deve aprender Oclumência.

E Harry não disse mais nada. Mia não conseguia entender porque perdia a coragem diante dele. Tinha um enorme respeito por aquele homem e por tudo o que ele já tinha passado na vida. Talvez esse respeito traduzisse até um medo guardado dentro dela, um temor de não conseguir fazer nem metade do que ele tinha feito para enfrentar Voldemort. Mesmo depois de tanto lutar, e sendo um grande bruxo, ele havia perecido. O que ela poderia fazer contra as forças do Mal que fatalmente estava destinada a enfrentar?

- Eu também acho que Daniel está vivo – disse Mia, sem poder se conter.

- Eu sei disso – e, pela primeira vez, pelo menos que a menina se lembrava, Harry Potter estava sorrindo. – E é por isso que deveríamos aprender a trancar a nossa mente. Talvez eu ainda possa te explicar como fazer. Nunca fui muito bom nisso, mas é o melhor que temos.

- Sim...é o melhor que temos... – Mia apenas concordou, e desta vez foi ela que fitou o horizonte esbranquiçado à procura de respostas que ainda estavam muito distantes.

* * *

Mia entrou novamente na casa, deixando Harry envolto em seus próprios pensamentos. A mente da ruiva estava longe dali, passeando por lembranças que ela não queria mais conter. Seus passos a levaram instintivamente à sala secreta, onde ela entrou sem sequer bater, imaginando que não haveria ninguém ali. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, deu com Hermes sentado numa das poltronas, os olhos fixos na figura da menina.

- Conversou com ele? – a voz do menino estava gelada e cortante quando falou. – Já combinaram uma viagem mirabolante para recuperar o corpo de um morto?

A dor não podia ser maior. Do que Hermes estava falando? Como ele ousava se referir a Daniel daquela maneira?

- Hermes, acho que você foi longe demais – Mia se aproximou do amigo, que tinha o rosto fechado, cada músculo contraído enquanto a encarava com uma expressão feroz. – Está chateado pelo que aconteceu com seu pai, mas isso não quer dizer que você tem o direito de insultar Daniel só porque ele é filho do Harry. Eu já expliquei milhares de vezes os motivos pelos quais eu acredito que nosso amigo está vivo. Você deveria ser menos cético e passar a considerar o que eu digo com a luz da razão.

Sem perceber, a ruiva deixou que o tom de voz dela crescesse enquanto se aproximava de Hermes. O loiro se levantou, visivelmente alterado, encarou-a no fundo dos olhos e começou a falar:

- Claro, é fácil deixar de ser cética quando a magia só traz benefícios, como é o seu caso – enquanto falava, Hermes apontava o dedo para Mia, quase o encostando ao rosto da amiga. - Mas olhe para mim! Essa porcaria de poder destruiu minha família e tirou do meu convívio o meu melhor amigo! E eu tenho que agüentar uma maluca que fica dizendo o tempo inteiro que o cara está vivo, vê se pode!

- Não tenho a intenção de criar falsas ilusões, Hermes – Mia agarrou involuntariamente o pulso do amigo, irritada que estava com a atitude de desafio dele. – O que eu digo é o que eu sinto!

- Ah, Mia, estou cansado dessas baboseiras de mulheres – e o loiro puxou o pulso com força para se livrar, sendo arranhado sem querer pela menina. – Há certas coisas que não devem ser revividas, lembranças que não devem ser remoídas, certos fatos que precisam ser esquecidos!

- Eu jamais vou me esquecer de Daniel, você pode dizer o que quiser! E acho que estou muito mais certa que você, agindo com esse ímpeto de esquecer tudo e deixar para lá, como se o Daniel fosse uma antiga doença já curada e que merece ser esquecida!

- Chega de inventar histórias, Mia! Daniel está morto. Morto! – Hermes afirmava, já aos berros.

- Ele está vivo! – Mia repetiu, com convicção. – Eu tenho certeza disso!

Ambos se encararam nos segundos que se seguiram, os rostos muito próximos, as respirações ofegantes no mesmo compasso. Os olhos cinzentos de Hermes faiscavam de fúria reprimida tanto quanto os de Mia, e uma aura vermelha e azul começou a envolvê-los, cada elemento lutando para vencer o seu oponente, ar e fogo num duelo para ver quem era o mais poderoso entre os dois.

Mia e Hermes sequer perceberam o momento em que ambos cederam e se entregaram a um profundo beijo, os corações batendo como tambores que anunciavam o fim do mundo enquanto seus elementos se fundiam numa explosão de cores que fazia o chão da _mui antiga e nobre casa_ tremer.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoal, desculpe a demora para postar esse capítulo, tive uns probleminhas. Mas agora aí está, um pouco mais de tensão Hermes/Mia para vocês, e a história se aproximando do fim. **

Agora estou de férias da faculdade, mas com dois empregos. Mesmo assim, fiquem atentos porque vou atualizar a fic uma vez por semana, toda sexta-feira a partir de agora.

E, claro, aguardo o comentário de vocês! Espero que estejam gostando e não deixem de opinar: Daniel vivo ou morto?

Beijos!


	23. Pesadelos

Um elevador. Uma tempestade. A sirene de uma ambulância. Um pergaminho. Três amigos debaixo de uma grande árvore. Uma sala cheia de palavras escritas na parede. A borda de uma penseira. Um dementador. Um dragão vermelho voando alto, uma vila ardendo em chamas. Uma mulher vestindo uma cota de malha e brandindo uma espada longa, incrustada de pedras preciosas com um brilho esverdeado. Um grito.

- Você precisa aprender a trancar a sua mente.

Harry rodeava Mia, enquanto a menina permanecia ajoelhada no chão. O homem lhe estendeu a mão para que pudesse se levantar, enquanto Hermes e Lúthien estavam bastante apreensivos. O menino chegou a deixar o seu posto de vigia da sala secreta para acudir a amiga, mas percebeu que estava tudo bem e resolveu voltar e continuar observando a porta. Não entendiam o motivo, mas Harry não queria que ninguém soubesse o que estavam fazendo ali. Como se fosse algo proibido ensinar Oclumência a Mia.

O homem com a cicatriz na testa sentou na poltrona diante da estante de livros. Tinha um semblante concentrado, como se pensasse na melhor maneira de tentar ensinar algo que, na realidade, lembrava-se de nunca ter aprendido direito. Como havia dito para Mia, Harry não saiba exatamente qual era a importância daquilo, mas algo dizia que eles deveriam estar preparados para que suas memórias não pudessem ser invadidas. Uma fagulha de lembrança era a responsável pelo aviso, mas como não conseguia recuperar a memória completa por se recusar a ser submetido ao Recordatus Memoriae, era tudo o que tinham.

- Eu realmente não sei – Mia tentava se desculpar, enquanto massageava a cabeça dolorida. – Mas a explicação é meio vaga demais. Não consigo selecionar as memórias com você tentando invadir a minha mente como se fossem pequenos tentáculos, explorando cada cantinho mais obscuro.

- É, eu sei – Harry, que até então estava de cabeça baixa, passou a encarar a ruiva. – O que é esse dragão nas suas memórias? Por um acaso já viu um desses?

Mia sentiu o rosto esquentar, enquanto sabia que suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Como contaria sobre seus sonhos para um homem que mal conhecia? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele já soubesse de tudo. Afinal, ambos tinham os nomes escritos na parede da Sala das Profecias de Wyrda. Seus destinos estavam entrelaçados desde sempre.

E foi ao pensar na profecia que Mia se deu conta de que O Oráculo ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida. Como num estalo, ela apenas disse:

- Estou preocupada. Vamos tentar ir até a Sala das Profecias para ver se encontramos Wyrda?

A menção do nome do Oráculo fez com que Lúthien e Hermes voltassem suas atenções para o centro da sala. Harry, que também já se sentia cansado de tentar dar aulas para Mia, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Porém, quando o loiro tomou a dianteira para abrir a porta do armário-sumidouro, constatou que ela estava emperrada.

- Será que O Oráculo não quer ver a gente? – questionou Lúthien, para quem quisesse ouvir, encarando o lustre da sala.

- Na verdade, acho que há algo errado – respondeu Mia, enquanto olhava para a porta que Hermes ainda tentava puxar em vão. – Desde quando fomos até a Sala das Profecias mostrar a lembrança ao Harry, eu percebi um sinal de abandono no lugar. E eu me lembro que, nas últimas visitas que eu fiz a Wyrda, ele parecia envelhecido e cansado. Será que aconteceu algo sério com ele?

Um movimento do lado de fora da sala tirou a atenção dos ocupantes. Hermes voltou correndo para a porta e avisou que Fred e Jorge estavam chegando da rua, o que fez com que todos abandonassem prontamente a sala. Harry subiu as escadas, enquanto Mia, Hermes e Lúthien rumaram para a cozinha da _mui antiga e nobre casa_, onde estavam a senhora Longbottom, vovó Molly e tia Gina. Desde que o senhor Malfoy abandonara a casa, tia Gina parecia viver numa espécie de redoma de vidro, distraída e avoada com tudo e todos ao seu redor. Ela e Hermes não tinham voltado para a casa da família Malfoy, decidindo que seria melhor continuarem vivendo junto aos _Renegados_ até que Draco se acalmasse e percebesse a besteira que tinha feito.

Permaneceram na cozinha, entretidos com os afazeres domésticos que vovó Molly os obrigou a fazer para ajudá-la com o jantar. Quando todos os moradores da casa regressaram de seus trabalhos, a mesa da sala foi organizada para abrigá-los. Vovó Molly, como a matriarca da família, sentia-se absurdamente feliz em ver todos os filhos reunidos, com exceção de Percy, que já não estava mais entre eles, e Carlinhos, que ainda não retornara da Romênia, onde estava recrutando os tratadores de dragões.

As batatas e o ensopado de frango retiniam nas panelas, e o odor que se desprendia deles era de dar água na boca. Todos conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, parecendo bastante entretidos. Apenas Harry e tia Gina, sentados em lados opostos da mesa, estavam calados e distantes dali. Desde o dia em que Harry e o senhor Malfoy brigaram, tia Gina não conversava com o homem. Ao menos não que Mia pudesse ter notado. Para Hermes, era melhor assim. Harry podia ser um ótimo bruxo e até mesmo um herói, mas o rapaz ainda não conseguia engolir o fato de que seu pai tinha ido embora por causa dele.

Bem alimentados depois do jantar primorosamente preparado por vovó Molly, todos se reuniram diante da lareira, com o televisor ligado. As conversas foram minguando até que Lúthien anunciou que ia se deitar. Mia resolveu segui-la, não sem antes dar um beijo de boa noite na bochecha de Hermes. As coisas entre os dois pareciam caminhar, e já não havia constrangimento pelos beijos trocados. Eles chegavam a parecer quase naturais. Embora Mia soubesse que, quando encontrassem Daniel, o coração dela pertenceria a ele, sentia-se confusa em relação a Hermes. Ele provocava sentimentos adversos nela. Gostava de seu jeito brincalhão, de seu bom humor irônico e de como ele era capaz de a encarar a ponto de fazer seus joelhos tremerem. Mas, certas vezes, julgava-o imaturo e incapaz de raciocinar. Apesar de acreditar que até mesmo os defeitos do rapaz contribuíam para lhe aumentar o charme.

Acalentada pelas lembranças de Hermes, Mia arrumou as cobertas e se despediu de Lúthien, com quem agora dividia um quarto, para dar mais privacidade aos pais de ambas. Aconchegou-se no travesseiro para o que acreditava ser uma boa noite de sono. Adormeceu com os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes de Hermes invadindo sem pedir licença os seus pensamentos.

* * *

A noite já ia alta quando a respiração de Mia começou a se tornar irregular. O corpo tinha espasmos involuntários e um suor gelado começou a cobrir o corpo da menina. Enquanto ela dormia, sua mente era atacada por estranhos pensamentos.

Ela estava correndo num descampado, o sol brilhando intensamente mas, de repente, sentiu medo. Virou-se para trás e o cenário mudou completamente. Viu-se num lugar escuro, sem vida, de paredes negras e chão coberto de sujeira. Sentiu frio, muito frio, e tentou abraçar a si mesma para espantar a sensação. No entanto, aquele não era um frio comum. Era de gelar os ossos, como se algo estivesse sugando todo o calor que seu corpo era capaz de armazenar.

Fechou os olhos no sonho e, quando os abriu, parecia estar mais acostumada à escuridão. Então, ouviu uma voz conhecida sussurrar algo que ela não conseguia compreender.

Caminhou na direção de onde parecia vir o som, mas era como se andasse sobre um campo minado e prestes a explodir. Os pés tocavam o chão e sentia-os afundar, mas quando encarava o piso de pedra, não conseguia entender como ele podia parecer tão frágil ao toque de seus pés descalços. Por que, afinal, estava caminhando de camisola e sem sapatos naquele lugar?

Tinha consciência de estar sonhando, mas não conseguia controlar o que fazia e nem tampouco abrir os olhos e acordar. A angústia começou a tomar conta da menina, e Mia imaginou se, de alguma maneira mágica e macabra, não estaria presa dentro de seu próprio pesadelo. Tremeu diante da possibilidade de não conseguir escapar daquelas masmorras sufocantes. Foi quando sua mente deu um estalo: ela estava em Azkaban.

Não precisava mais de comprovação quando parou diante de uma cela e encontrou aquilo que procurava: Daniel. Ele estava lá, muito machucado, preso a uma correia de metal que parecia lhe sugar as energias, enquanto murmurava palavras sem conexão.

Mia podia escutar seu nome entre os murmúrios desesperados do amigo, alguns mais altos, outros menos. Ele estava seminu, a jeans rasgada e um fiapo de camisa cobrindo o peito. Mia tentou abraçá-lo para que ele pudesse se aquecer, e não foi capaz de evitar que grossas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto enquanto procurava em vão algo que pudesse ajudar a tirar Daniel daquele lugar.

- Eu vou levá-lo daqui. Nunca mais vou abandoná-lo, eu prometo.

Enquanto sussurrava o juramento próximo ao ouvido do moreno, ouviu a voz dele, parecendo mais forte e mais consciente:

- Mia... você está aqui...

Ele abriu os olhos muito verdes e tentou esboçar um sorriso, como que para mostrar o quanto estava feliz em vê-la. Continuou a falar, embora Mia tentasse fazer com que ele se calasse, evitando, assim, que Daniel gastasse as poucas reservas de energia que possuía:

- Eu preciso dizer. Não venha me buscar. É isso que ele quer e...

- Ora, não fale bobagens, Daniel. Eu tenho certeza que você está vivo, não posso mais esperar. Vou usar de novo a Chave de Portal, virei atrás de você e vamos tirá-lo daqui. Sabe, seu pai está conosco agora, os _Renegados_ estão ficando cada vez mais fortes.

- Eu tentei mandar sinais... – falou Daniel, a voz saindo com dificuldades.

- E eu os vi! Em todos os lugares – e agora tudo fazia sentido para a ruiva, que procurava conter as lágrimas sem sucesso. – A poça d´água, os canos estourados do Natal, o livro de História molhado, a chuva durante o ritual... eu via você em tudo, Daniel. Só não tinha certeza, mas agora eu tenho! Eu tenho!

- Por favor, Mia... não venha me buscar. Você também não, pai.

Mia se sobressaltou ao ver que Daniel olhava para o lado de fora da cela onde estavam. E lá, observando os dois, estava Harry, parecendo apreensivo diante da cena e sem entender direito o que acontecia.

Um barulho de passos e vozes vindos de um dos corredores assustou a menina. Daniel olhou para ela e apenas disse:

- Vá... acorde, Mia! E não venha, por favor!

- Eu virei, Daniel! Eu virei até Azkaban!

- Não estamos em Azkaban – Harry falou, enquanto entrava dentro da cela para segurar o pulso de Mia. – Estas são as masmorras de Hogwarts.

A última coisa que viu antes de acordar foram os olhos muito verdes de Daniel, como se suplicassem para que ela não fosse atrás dele.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está, pessoal, o capítulo 22 no ar! Lembra que eu não costumava fazer comentários nos capítulos? rsrsrsr! Pois é, estou começando a mudar de idéia, porque essa é uma boa forma de eu interagir com vocês e perguntar claramente: o que vocês estão achando? **

O fim se aproxima... e agora, o que irá acontecer?

Mia vai resgatar Daniel? E onde ele está, afinal?

Para não perder o costume, façam suas apostas! E, claro, comentem!


	24. Um pequeno empréstimo

- O que foi que aconteceu? Você está pálida!

Lúthien encarava Mia, que havia se levantado e acendido a luz do quarto. A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro e não conseguia falar nada. Estava muito apreensiva, o cabelo fofo completamente despenteado e caindo-lhe sobre o rosto. De repente, ambas ouviram uma batida na porta. Era Hermes, que não esperou pela resposta para poder entrar:

- Acho que tem alguma coisa errada. Está tudo bem com vocês?

Logo atrás dele entrou Harry Potter, encarando Mia com os olhos bem abertos e a cicatriz brilhando na testa ligeiramente suada. Ele usava uma capa de inverno sobre as roupas e parecia pronto para sair. Hermes, que também estava vestindo um blusão grosso de moletom, notou a apreensão da amiga, indicou Harry e começou a explicar:

- Eu estava quase adormecendo quando o Potter aqui bateu na minha porta. Ele disse que eu precisava vir te acordar, Mia. E eu queria entender o que diabos está acontecendo, porque essa história está me deixando realmente confuso. Ele disse que vocês tiveram um sonho... como podem sonhar a mesma coisa?

- Acho melhor nos vestirmos – Mia apenas orientou, dirigindo-se para Lúthien enquanto abria a porta do armário para pegar uma roupa quente. – Vamos ter que fazer uma viagem.

- Uma viagem no meio da noite? Com esse frio? Você só pode estar ficando maluca, Mia! – Hermes ponderou, tentando entender o que acontecia com a amiga.

- Nós precisamos ir para Hogwarts! – ela disse, com urgência na voz.

Hermes olhou para Lúthien, procurando algum apoio para tentar persuadir Mia daquela idéia maluca. Eles sequer sabiam onde ficavam os terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria e, pelo que o Oráculo havia dito, Hogwarts estava nas mãos da Ditadura Voldemort e era um instituto de ensino de Magia Negra. A ruiva só poderia estar enlouquecendo. Mas Lúthien não foi muito encorajadora enquanto fitava os amigos, sentada na cama e coberta com uma manta rosa desenhada com ursinhos. Hermes resolveu tentar ele mesmo fazer com que Mia desistisse da imprudente idéia:

- Você sabe muito bem que Hogwarts está nas mãos de Voldemort! Você pretende ir até lá e fazer o quê? A não ser que queira dizer a ele: _"Boa noite, senhor bruxo das trevas que quer me matar. Vim aqui tomar um chá com você e seus Comensais"_. O que deram para você beber no jantar, hein, Mia?

- Hermes, você não precisa vir conosco – era Harry quem falava, tocando no ombro do menino e fazendo com que este o encarasse, os olhos cinzentos muito parecidos com os do próprio pai. – Isso é algo que eu e Mia pretendemos resolver, embora eu saiba que ela prefira ter a companhia de vocês dois.

- E o quê exatamente vocês pretendem fazer? – perguntou Lúthien, apontando seus grandes olhos negros para Harry.

- Nós vamos resgatar o Daniel – ele disse de maneira firme, recebendo o apoio de Mia com um aceno determinado de cabeça.

Lúthien apenas concordou, voltando a se calar em seguida, enquanto Hermes era sacudido por uma incrédula gargalhada. Tentando respirar novamente, ele começou a falar, o tom de voz carregado de ironia:

- Vejo que você conseguiu persuadir até mesmo o grande Harry Potter para a sua empreitada, Mia. Parabéns! – e, nesse momento, o loiro desatou a bater palmas, enquanto continuava caminhando pelo quarto. – Sim, nós vamos até Hogwarts resgatar o Daniel, eu, você e Lúthien, três adolescentes, acompanhados de um bruxo que, até outro dia, mal se lembrava de quem era e agora chega aqui querendo fazer parte da família. E destruir a minha.

Hermes encarou Harry com os olhos inflamados de fúria, mas este continuava calmo quando respondeu:

- Foi uma escolha do seu pai vir até aqui me ofender. Eu fui bem recebido nessa casa porque agi de acordo com o que sou. Ele não o foi porque agiu exatamente como é e sempre será. Entenda isso, Hermes, eu e Draco Malfoy seremos sempre inimigos, não importa o lado em que ele estiver.

- Mas ele nunca vai deixar de ser o meu pai! E o homem que minha mãe ama, se você quer saber! – Hermes defendeu o senhor Malfoy, alterando o tom de voz para atacar Harry com as palavras. A calma do homem tinha o poder de irritar ainda mais o menino.

- Mas agora você não vai gritar mais, Hermes – disse Mia, aproximando-se do amigo e tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos antes de prosseguir. – Se você quiser esquecer suas desavenças com Harry para tentar salvar seu melhor amigo, eu aceito que você venha conosco. Mas, se caso contrário, você quiser ficar, eu também compreenderei. O que eu não posso deixar é que você grite e acorde toda a casa, de forma que os membros da _OdRR_ nos impeçam de sair.

Hermes virou as costas para a amiga e permaneceu calado por alguns instantes. Pisava duro no chão de madeira do quarto, os pensamentos fervilhando na mente. Escolheria continuar nutrindo a raiva que guardava por aquele que havia destruído sua família ou iria salvar Daniel, que ele já começava a acreditar que pudesse estar vivo? Por fim, quebrou o silêncio:

- Era o que eu devia fazer – murmurou, entre dentes. – Acordar a casa inteira e dizer o quanto vocês são malucos. Mas não vou fazer isso. Se você e Lúthien pretendem ir a algum lugar, Mia, não pensem que vou deixar que sigam sem mim, ok?

Mia sorriu diante da concordância do amigo, embora ele lhe tenha virado o rosto quando percebeu a atitude. Satisfeito, Harry fez sinal silenciosamente para que eles o seguissem. Lúthien só teve tempo de jogar um blusão por cima do pijama, saindo com as calças largas e coloridas do agasalho de flanela. Mas não parecia se importar nem um pouco com isso.

Rumaram para o jardim da _mui antiga e nobre casa_. Harry, munido da varinha de cauda de unicórnio que ganhou dos gêmeos, murmurou um feitiço para abrir a porta da frente sem fazer barulho. Pé ante pé, rumaram até um galpão de madeira que ficava atrás de algumas árvores mais frondosas do jardim, no qual Mia já havia reparado, mas que não julgara importante até aquele momento. Harry usou o mesmo feitiço que havia usado para abrir a porta da casa e retirou de dentro do galpão quatro vassouras de palha meio esfiapadas nas pontas e bastante gastas. Entregou uma para cada um deles. Os olhos negros de Lúthien ficaram ainda mais abertos quando ela disse:

- Vamos voar em vassouras como os bruxos de verdade?

- Nós somos bruxos de verdade, Lúthien – Harry sorriu diante da constatação inocente da menina. – E, por isso, vamos sim voar nessas vassouras. Espero que Fred e Jorge não se importem de as tomarmos emprestadas. Agora, escutem, é simples comandar uma vassoura, ok? Vocês só precisam dar impulso para que ela suba, e movimentar o corpo para os lados que querem que ela voe. Quando descermos, apenas arqueiem as costas de forma a empurrar o cabo da vassoura para baixo. Se tiverem problemas, eu estarei com vocês, basta chamar pelo meu nome. Eu acho que sei voar bem... ao menos me lembro de algo parecido.

- Você não só sabe voar bem, como foi o mais jovem apanhador de quadribol do século! – disse Lúthien, surpreendendo a todos com a informação antes de completar – Foi o senhor Weasley quem me disse isso uma vez.

- Bom saber – Harry sorriu, como se uma ligeira lembrança dos tempos antigos o atingisse depois do comentário de Lúthien, algo como um grito de "Weasley é nosso Rei", ou coisa parecida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, espetando-os na parte de trás. Aquilo deu forças a Mia para continuar. Ela sabia que precisavam seguir em frente, mesmo que Daniel tivesse pedido para que não fossem buscá-lo. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê, mas sabia que precisava tirá-lo de lá. Não fazia mais sentido deixá-lo sofrer enquanto sabiam que ele estava vivo. Ela só não entendia como o amigo não havia sido prontamente assassinado por Voldemort, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. O importante era que ele ainda vivia. E que estavam indo buscá-lo para tirá-lo daquele inferno.

- Prontos? – Harry perguntou quando todos já estavam posicionados nas vassouras. – Então subam!

E os quatro ganharam os céus noturnos de Londres, sentindo o vento gelado que entrava por todas os lugares onde as roupas não conseguiam cobrir completamente. Mia sentiu o nariz congelar, mas o coração estava absolutamente aquecido. Ela voava para recuperar Daniel. Ela voava de volta para o lugar onde havia deixado um pedaço de si mesma. E voava para recuperar esse pedaço de volta para si.


	25. Salgueiro Lutador

Era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa na altura em que eles voavam. Embora não nevasse, a noite estava gelada e o céu completamente encoberto por nuvens. No entanto, Harry Potter parecia saber exatamente para onde se dirigia.

Mia estava ligeiramente apreensiva com a altura e oscilava durante o vôo, fazendo a vassoura sacudir ligeiramente e voltando a controlá-la instantes depois. Hermes voava próximo da amiga, mas fazia questão de subir e descer em alguns momentos, para aproveitar o ar puro que lhe batia no rosto. Mia observava o amigo quando seu medo deixava, e percebia a aura azulada do rapaz se intensificar ao toque do vento. Lúthien estava agarrada à vassoura, quase deitada sobre ela, mas não demonstrava medo. Sentia como se estivesse cavalgando um cavalo alado particularmente alto, capaz de levá-la até os céus.

Harry acelerava na frente, obrigando os garotos a imprimirem um ritmo maior às vassouras que portavam. O homem demonstrava uma habilidade fantástica com o artefato mágico, subindo e descendo entre as nuvens. Era quase como se ele se sentisse exatamente onde deveria estar. E essa sensação era o que o movia rumo ao lugar que ele sempre considerou como um lar. Sabia para onde seguir, porque era unicamente guiado pelo coração.

Mia só se deu conta de que estavam seguindo uma estrada de ferro abandonada quando começaram a descer. Harry fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem antes de aterrissarem. Então, falou alto para que se pudesse fazer ouvir:

- É melhor que usemos um feitiço de desilusão para que não sejamos vistos enquanto aterrissamos.

Hermes abriu a boca para perguntar que feitiço era aquele, mas não houve tempo. Harry bateu com a varinha no pescoço do garoto e ele sentiu um filete gelado escorrer por suas costas. Pensou que havia se molhado, mas ao olhar para suas próprias mãos, que seguravam o cabo da vassoura, percebeu que ele estava... transparente? Não era exatamente essa a definição. Na verdade, ele parecia um camaleão, refletindo tudo ao seu redor. Observou enquanto Harry procedia com o feitiço em todos eles, até que estivessem escondidos sob a luz do luar.

Foi quando avistaram ao longe uma torre bem alta, brilhando impetuosa logo após uma floresta que parecia se estender infinitamente para o leste. Eles se aproximavam velozmente da torre, como se fosse ela quem estivesse se movendo até eles. Quanto mais perto chegavam, mais conseguiam enxergar do enorme castelo que se divisava diante de seus olhos estupefatos. Apenas Harry parecia habituado ao local. Avistou ao longe o campo de quadribol, completamente abandonado, e observou com amargura a cabana de Hagrid semidestruída. O que teria sido feito do meio gigante? Ele não conseguia se lembrar, embora tivesse a certeza de que ele não havia morrido até que Harry tivesse perdido sua memória. No entanto, não tinha como garantir o que aconteceu ao mundo mágico depois que ele foi submetido ao Obliviate.

As estufas onde teve aulas de Herbologia com a professora Sprout, a orla da floresta proibida onde tantas vezes ele se meteu em encrencas, o imponente Salgueiro Lutador, as luzes do castelo brilhando intensamente, a inteira visão de Hogwarts diante de si trazia uma enxurrada de pequenas lembranças a Harry. Foi quando, sem avisar, ele endireitou o corpo na vassoura de modo a descer próximo à floresta, Os três amigos não perceberam a atitude dele até notar que Harry já estava quase aterrissando a vassoura. Então, endireitaram os corpos e começaram a descer ligeiramente.

Mia foi a primeira a colocar os pés no chão, desequilibrando-se, mas conseguindo se manter de pé, o rosto branco de susto. Lúthien veio logo atrás e pousou com graça, mas visivelmente aliviada de estar novamente com os pés no chão. Hermes, no entanto, não conseguiu diminuir a velocidade da vassoura e se estatelou no chão, o objeto voando para um lado enquanto o corpo dele se desmantelava na grama. Harry foi até o loiro e estendeu-lhe a mão, enquanto Lúthien e Mia tentavam conter as risadas. Extremamente irritado, Hermes agarrou a mão oferecida pelo homem e se levantou, batendo no blusão para tentar se livrar da terra que havia se prendido nele e murmurando em voz baixa pequenas reclamações sobre os meios de transportes mágicos.

- Vamos!

Harry fez um sinal para que o trio o seguisse. Caminharam pela orla da floresta, escondidos pelas sombras das altas árvores. O grupo se sobressaltava com os barulhos vindos do meio da mata, e muitas vezes Mia podia jurar que via pequenos olhos amarelos que os observavam. Mas julgou estar ficando louca, e determinou a si mesma que se tratava apenas de uma ilusão produzida pelo medo de ser descoberta.

Chegaram próximos ao Salgueiro Lutador e Lúthien não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Essa árvore é estranha.

- Mas é ela que vai nos ajudar a entrar – disse Harry com um tom enigmático na voz. – Esperem aqui!

Sem entender direito o que ele queria dizer, os três amigos continuaram parados e observaram as atitudes do homem. Harry procurou entre a orla da floresta um galho que fosse suficientemente comprido. Mia resolveu se aproximar dele, deixando Lúthien e Hermes observando a árvore, e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Procurando por um galho – respondeu o homem, sem sequer se deter para observar a menina, que mantinha no rosto uma expressão de ponto de interrogação.

- Por que exatamente precisamos de um galho? – Mia questionou, sem poder se conter.

- Nós vamos entrar no Castelo pela passagem secreta que há debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. O lado esquerdo do túnel leva à Casa dos Gritos, mas o lado direito dá acesso ao corredor da estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Ele passou um bom tempo trancado, mas algo me diz que podemos utilizá-lo agora. Contudo, precisamos evitar que a árvore nos impeça de entrar no Castelo.

- Como assim?

Mia insistiu, mas não precisou que Harry respondesse nada quando Lúthien pisou em uma das raízes do Salgueiro. Esta se mexeu de forma ameaçadora e atirou a menina para longe sem que ela ao menos tivesse tempo de gritar. Assustado, Hermes correu até o local onde Lúthien havia caído, para o qual Mia e Harry também foram. Como estava mais próximo, Hermes chegou primeiro e percebeu que a menina estava desacordada. Sem pensar duas vezes, impôs a mão sobre a testa da loirinha e concentrou a energia do ar, fazendo com que um filete azulado se desprendesse de sua mão até o corpo de Lúthien. Mantinha a cabeça da menina ligeiramente levantada com o apoio de um braço, e concentrava todas as forças que podia para que ela se recuperasse da queda. Harry e Mia apenas observavam, a ruiva já pensando em intervir para somar sua energia à de Hermes.

Porém, Lúthien tossiu de leve quando acordou e encarou os olhos cinzentos que a observavam, um tom de alívio impresso neles. Ela sorriu e falou:

- Eu voei! E sem vassoura!

O menino não pôde deixar de rir diante da inocência da loirinha. Ela se levantou em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e permaneceu observando Harry, que segurava o galho na mão direita.

- E então, há algum jeito de parar essa árvore maluca? – perguntou Hermes, que já havia se levantado do chão logo em seguida de Lúthien.

- Há sim, e é o que vou fazer – disse Harry, apontando para o galho em sua mão. – Você entra primeiro, Hermes, conjure um facho de luz e verifique se não há nenhum desabamento no início do túnel.

Harry apertou o botão que havia na árvore com o galho e Hermes rumou para lá, com o cuidado de observar cada raiz antes de pisar sobre ela, para constatar se não se mexiam. Chegou ao buraco, que estava coberto de grama em volta. Afastou o que pôde do mato e entrou, conjurando um facho luminoso em seguida. As duas meninas e o homem esperavam, ligeiramente apreensivos, enquanto o facho de luz diminuía e depois voltava a ficar mais intenso. Hermes saiu do túnel e fez um sinal de positivo para eles. Harry indicou com a cabeça para que Mia e Lúthien entrassem primeiro e, em seguida, correu para a entrada com uma habilidade incrível, desviando-se dos galhos que tentavam afastá-lo. Quando entrou, Mia, Hermes e Lúthien tinham conjurado três tonalidades de luzes coloridas, que se somaram à luminosidade da varinha de Harry quando ele murmurou:

- _Lumus!_

O túnel era feito de terra batida e parecia prestes a desmoronar. Estava na cara que não era utilizado há muito tempo. Talvez Voldemort e seus seguidores sequer soubessem da existência de passagens secretas que podiam conduzir para dentro e para fora do Castelo. Essa era uma vantagem que Harry acreditava possuir.

O bruxo bateu, então, a varinha na nuca de cada um, livrando-os do feitiço de desilusão, que não seria necessário debaixo da terra. O túnel já era suficiente para mantê-los escondidos.

Apenas Lúthien parecia se sentir em casa, e Hermes era o que estava mais sufocado. A loirinha passou a caminhar na frente, guiando o grupo pelo corredor de terra. Ela farejava o ar, sentindo o cheiro do solo como se este lhe fornecesse mais energia. Ao ver uma luminosidade mais forte no fim do túnel, Harry tomou a dianteira e foi o primeiro a sair pela bruxa de um olho só.

Estavam, enfim, dentro de um dos corredores de Hogwarts. O lugar estava absolutamente deserto, e as sombras produzidas pelos objetos dentro do Castelo eram assustadoras. Harry fez sinal para que apagassem as luzes que conjuraram, fazendo o mesmo com aquela que estava em sua varinha.

Ele começou a caminhar, seguido de perto pelos três amigos. Observava os quadros dos corredores, todos muito mudados. Eram cenas macabras, algumas estáticas e outras em movimento. Pessoas sofrendo, sendo torturadas, assombradas por pesadelos e até mesmo o ataque de um lobisomem. O estômago de Harry remexeu ao se lembrar de que conhecia um, embora seu nome não voltasse à mente do bruxo naquele momento. Mas ele sabia que o lobisomem em questão já havia utilizado muitas vezes aquela mesma passagem secreta sob o Salgueiro, que sempre o conduzia para fora da Escola nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Harry estancou quando chegou ao fim do corredor. Franziu a testa para tentar se lembrar de como ir às masmorras, que sabia ser o local onde Daniel estava, mas parecia não saber exatamente que caminho tomar. Mia se aproximou dele e disse:

- Acho que, se estamos falando de masmorras, o correto é descer.

- Há uma escada aqui – disse Hermes, que já estava explorando mais à frente no corredor.

Sem conseguir pensar em outra alternativa, Harry apenas rumou para lá.


	26. O resgate

Quando Mia, a última do grupo, pisou os pés no primeiro degrau para iniciar a descida, a escada começou a tremer. Assustados, eles se seguraram imediatamente no corrimão. Harry os alertou, como se tivesse se lembrado instantaneamente:

- As escadas de Hogwarts se mexem!

- Muito bom saber disso depois que já estamos nelas, eu diria – comentou Hermes, enquanto tentava se segurar no corrimão mais próximo.

Mia teve que agarrar a mão de Lúthien para que ela não rolasse os degraus. Quando a escada parou de tremer e voltou a ficar estática, estavam diante de uma porta negra trancada com um enorme cadeado. O grupo desceu os degraus de dois em dois, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Aproximaram-se da porta e, desta vez, foi Hermes quem impôs as mãos sobre o cadeado para destrancá-lo. Olhou para Harry e murmurou, num tom desafiador:

- Não preciso de uma varinha para fazer o mesmo que você.

Mia percebeu que Hermes não ia desistir de alfinetar Harry sempre que tivesse oportunidade. Ela apenas esperava que o bruxo adulto soubesse levar a infantilidade do menino, que já estava começando a irritá-la. Será que ele não podia deixar para discutir as desavenças com aquele que brigara com seu pai depois que já tivessem resgatado Daniel e, conseqüentemente, estivessem longe dali? Porque o fato de ainda não terem encontrado ninguém no Castelo não fazia com que Mia se sentisse mais à vontade. Ela continuava achando que estavam sendo vigiados pelos estranhos olhos que viu na orla da Floresta Proibida.

A porta os conduziu para um corredor de paredes de pedra negra e archotes que se acendiam magicamente quando eles passavam. Harry reconheceu imediatamente o lugar:

- Precisamos apenas descer uma escada em espiral e estaremos nas masmorras. Então, basta encontrar a sala onde Daniel está preso. Vamos!

Ele imprimiu mais velocidade aos passos, embora mantivesse a varinha em riste e os olhos atentos. Assim como Mia, também estranhava o fato de que não havia ninguém para proteger o Castelo durante a noite. Será que Voldemort estava tão habituado a ser o Ditador do mundo bruxo que havia deixado a guarda baixar diante do fato, quase inegável, ao menos para ele, de que ninguém poderia vencê-lo ou sequer enfrentá-lo? Harry esperava mais proteção por parte de seu inimigo e sua maldita i Polícia Negra /i , principalmente depois que aqueles garotos haviam conseguido penetrar em Azkaban no ano passado.

No entanto, Hogwarts ainda devia guardar seus estranhos poderes, que faziam com que a penetração das forças do mal no Castelo não pudesse ser cem por cento garantida. A alma de Dumbledore ainda repousava sobre aquele lugar, e o protegeria para sempre enquanto houvesse alguém que fosse leal a ele.

O final do corredor, como Harry previra, dava numa escada de pedra que descia em espiral, com os mesmos archotes mágicos que se acendiam enquanto eles caminhavam. Não havia sequer uma janela no lugar, e eles começaram a se sentir tão sufocados quanto como se estivessem novamente dentro do túnel de terra logo abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. O ar era gelado e penetrava nos pulmões quando eles respiravam, fazendo com que produzissem uma ligeira fumaça ao expeli-lo. Lúthien cruzou os braços diante do corpo para tentar se aquecer, a calça do pijama de flanela se mostrando insuficiente para conter tanto frio.

Mia começou a sentir a estranha sensação de que aquele ar gélido não era normal. E ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Tentou afastar dos pensamentos o fato de que ali poderia haver dementadores, afinal, não estavam em Azkaban. Mas o fato de ainda não saberem como conjurar um patrono deixou a menina apreensiva. Será que apenas o patrono de Harry seria suficiente? Se aparecesse um grande número de criaturas, talvez não. E então, como poderiam escapar? Isso julgando que Harry conseguisse conjurar seu patrono, coisa que Mia não tinha certeza de que poderia acontecer, já que o homem ainda não estava totalmente treinado depois de ter perdido a memória.

Como se lesse os pensamentos da menina, ele se virou e respondeu:

- Eu sinto algo estranho no ar.

Com essas palavras, todos estancaram. Estavam próximos da soleira que os levaria definitivamente às masmorras, e sentiam que dali não haveria como recuar. O momento de desistir daquela idéia era agora, e eles hesitavam. Afinal, nem tinham a certeza de que Daniel estava vivo. Guiavam-se apenas por um sonho, que parecia absolutamente real, mas em sua essência era, de fato, apenas um sonho.

Foi quando Mia ouviu o farfalhar de asas, que batiam ligeiras diante de seus olhos. Ela avistou o dragão vermelho, que ficava prateado conforme voava sobre o campo de batalha. Choupanas pegavam fogo, e ela ouvia o grito desesperado dos inocentes que morriam queimados enquanto o estranho rei proclamava que seu deus era o verdadeiro, e que ele não teria misericórdia dos hereges. A ruiva sabia que precisava lutar para reaver Hogwarts. Ali estava sua vida, seu passado, presente e futuro. Aquele Castelo era tudo aquilo que eles tentaram criar e proteger, mas que a ganância de um deles quase colocou a perder. Por isso, Hogwarts agora ficava escondida, e o mundo daqueles que tinham habilidades mágicas precisava permanecer envolto pelas brumas, sem que os outros pudessem encontrá-lo. A ganância de um rei, no entanto, não fizera com que o poder eterno da magia deixasse aquele lugar. Não fizera no passado, assim como a sede de poder do ditador do presente também não o faria.

- Haja o que houver, precisamos seguir em frente – disse Mia, de maneira decidida, quebrando o silêncio e a indecisão dos amigos. - Daqui não há mais como recuar.

Harry era o primeiro da fila e cruzou a porta que dava num amplo corredor, ainda maior que o do andar de cima. Neste, os archotes já estavam acesos, uma luz azulada e fria tomando conta do local. O homem caminhava com a varinha em riste, e conforme andava, sentia o frio lhe tomar os ossos, penetrando na carne como se fossem afiadas espadas.

Ouviram um barulho que vinha do fim do corredor. Mia, lembrando-se do sonho como se ele fosse real, não conseguiu se conter e correu para lá, deparando-se com o que parecia uma sala trancada e sem qualquer abertura na porta de madeira grossa.

- Será que Daniel está aqui?

- Não sei – Harry não parecia exatamente decidido. – Esta porta não se parece com aquela que vi no nosso sonho, Mia.

- Mas não faz sentido. Eu me lembro de que ela ficava no final do corredor. Caminhamos até aqui, onde estará o Daniel agora?

O olhar de Mia era de súplica quando questionou quem quisesse ouvir. Foi então que deram pela falta de Lúthien.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Hermes, correndo os olhos pelo corredor em todas as direções. – Ela estava aqui agorinha mesmo!

- Agorinha quando? – questionou Mia, também preocupada. – Eu não reparei se ela desceu as escadas até o fim.

Os corações deles se acalmaram quando avistaram, de uma das salas do meio do corredor, os cabelos loiros da menina, que fazia sinal para que eles se aproximassem.

Correram imediatamente naquela direção, entrando em seguida na sala. Lá estava Daniel, sentado num banco de pedra batida, parecendo desolado. No entanto, ele em nada lembrava o garoto maltratado dos sonhos. Embora estivesse visivelmente cansado, suas vestes não estavam rasgadas. Ele usava uma espécie de uniforme, com o escudo negro da capa entrecortado por uma enorme serpente.

- Não acredito que vocês estão aqui – Daniel disse, levantando-se em seguida, o tom de voz alterado de quem está visivelmente desesperado. – Eu disse para não virem! Eu avisei para que vocês não saíssem de lá, Mia!

Sem entender muito bem o que ele dizia, e infeliz pela forma como foi recebida pelo amigo, Mia abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz que caminhava em direção ao grupo.

- Eles fizeram exatamente o que eu esperava, Daniel. E parece que estamos novamente diante um do outro, não é mesmo, Potter? Lembra-se de mim?

Um homem de cabelos longos e compridos e olhos acinzentados saiu da penumbra que o escondia e adentrou pela porta da sala. O sorriso lhe tomava o rosto enrugado pela velhice, mas ele emanava uma aura de poder maligno que assustou os três amigos. Hermes gritou quando viu a figura que seguia o estranho homem: tratava-se de seu próprio pai. Harry apenas respondeu, a voz carregada de ódio antigo:

- Lúcio Malfoy. Como eu poderia me esquecer de você?


	27. Os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts

- Digamos que você deveria ter se esquecido, se Belatriz não fosse uma péssima _obliviadora_ - disse o homem, aproximando-se de Harry para encará-lo de frente, como se assim ele se tornasse mais real. – Eu disse ao Mestre para que me deixasse fazer o feitiço, mas ele preferiu confiá-lo a uma mulher. Às vezes os homens podem ser muito inocentes quando se trata de um belo par de pernas.

Lúcio riu, como se a colocação fosse extremamente espirituosa. Hermes, no entanto, não conseguia tirar os olhos do pai, quase suplicando em silêncio por explicações. O que ele fazia ali, ao lado daquele homem? Como se quisesse responder à pergunta do menino, Lúcio se aproximou dele e tocou-o no ombro, fazendo com que ele se retraísse enquanto encarava os olhos absurdamente parecidos com os seus próprios. Então, falou com a voz para a qual tentava imprimir um tom adocicado:

- Meu pequeno neto...aliás, agora não tão pequeno assim. A última vez que o vi, você era apenas um bebê que sequer poderia se lembrar de mim. Por isso, jamais se lembraria que...

- Não faça isso, pai! – Draco se aproximou dos dois, puxando o ombro de Lúcio para si e obrigando-o a encará-lo. – Não diga nada, eu não quero que ele sofra.

- Você não contou ao seu filho o que fizemos? – Lúcio sorria, visivelmente deliciado com a perspectiva que se delineava diante de seus olhos maldosos. - É uma pena que o Lorde não tenha ficado nada feliz em saber que você havia fugido com uma traidora do sangue, não é mesmo, Draco? É uma pena maior ainda que ele o tenha encontrado bem no momento em que ela havia dado à luz. E, veja só, eram justamente gêmeos, não é, meu caro filho?

Hermes encarava o pai e o avô discutindo à sua frente e tentava acompanhar as palavras que saíam da boca de ambos. Foi como se sentisse um soco na boca do estômago, forte demais para que ele pudesse agüentar. Não foi capaz de se conter e puxou o punho das vestes do avô para perguntar:

- O que foi que você disse?

- Filho, esqueça esse assunto – Draco se interpôs entre os dois homens, e era possível notar o ar de cansaço que ele trazia estampado na face. – Há certas coisas das quais não vale a pena se lembrar.

No entanto, Lúcio empurrou o filho e dirigiu-se novamente a Hermes:

- Deixe o menino saber o porquê de ele conseguir fazer com que os estúpidos amigos traidores do sangue entrassem em Azkaban no ano passado, Draco. Vocês cavalgaram testrálios, Hermes. E sabe porque seus amigos não os enxergavam e você sim?

Hermes sacudiu a cabeça, em sinal de negação, e passou a temer ansiosamente o que veio em seguida:

- Porque o Lorde das Trevas matou pessoalmente a sua irmã gêmea – Draco levou a mão à cabeça e passou-a impacientemente pelo cabelo, enquanto Hermes abria a boca, tentando em vão encontrar algo para dizer. – E sabe como ela se chamava, a pequena traidora do sangue? Hermione. Sua mãe suja quis fazer uma homenagem à amiga, tanto no nome da menina quanto do menino. Seu nome carrega a herança de uma sangue ruim, Hermes.

Embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas, o loiro sequer conseguia derramá-las. Olhou para Harry, parado ao lado do filho, e pensou no quanto aquele homem havia lutado para estar lá, no quanto ele havia sofrido, e em como ele tinha a certeza de que precisava salvar aquele que era sangue do seu sangue, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Depois, olhou para Mia, que não sabia como encarar o amigo. Ela apenas tentou transmitir força, enquanto analisava as possibilidades que teriam de sair dali com vida. Ela precisava pensar racionalmente, mas o turbilhão de acontecimentos e descobertas relacionados à vida de Hermes faziam com que ela entrasse em desespero diante do que ele poderia resolver fazer. E o que ela mais temia foi o tema do convite que Lúcio fez a seguir:

- Venha para o lado certo, Hermes. Nós relevaremos os seus erros, bem como os de seu pai. Você tem vaga garantida na Escola de Magia Negra do Lorde das Trevas e ainda terá a chance de se redimir de suas companhias erradas – disse Lúcio, apontando para Harry, Daniel, Lúthien e Mia. – O que me diz da minha proposta? O neto do Diretor poderia ter certas regalias aqui que apenas o sangue nobre pode lhe garantir.

Hermes encarou o avô, o coração batendo num ritmo descompassado. Lúcio acreditava que ele estava considerando a proposta, mas Mia sabia que cada músculo retesado do amigo significava que ele estava se preparando para algo muito maior. Um ato muito mais corajoso do que uma simples negação. Aquele homem havia matado sua irmã, e agora considerava possível que Hermes rumasse para o seu lado, de cabeça baixa. Mas ele não se deixaria vencer. Ele não seria covarde como o pai era a ponto de voltar para o lado negro. E Mia pensou, com amargura, que cogumelos venenosos nunca perdem sua natureza.

- Já escolhi o meu caminho – disse o loiro, vagarosamente, enquanto levantava a mão como se fosse apertar a do avô. – E, definitivamente, não é ao lado de um assassino!

O olho de um enorme furacão apareceu no meio da sala, sacudindo a estrutura das paredes de pedra e derrubando Lúcio e Draco, que não esperavam a atitude do menino. Enquanto lutava para manter a intensidade dos golpes de ar, Hermes gritou para os amigos:

- Saiam daqui! Eu estou logo atrás de vocês, andem!

Harry foi o primeiro a correr para fora, seguido de perto por Lúthien e Daniel, que se deteve por alguns instantes para agarrar a mão de Mia. A ruiva estava petrificada e não conseguia deixar Hermes para trás, mesmo que este tivesse prometido que os seguiria. Ela tinha medo de que o abandonar pudesse fazer com que acontecesse o mesmo que a Daniel, e ela não seria capaz de lidar com a idéia de vê-los afastados novamente. Por isso, a menina se deteve e invocou o poder do fogo para afastar ainda mais os dois homens, que correram em busca de reforços.

Quando viram Draco e Lúcio rumarem para o fim do corredor, de onde haviam surgido, Mia interrompeu o feitiço, embora Hermes continuasse, o rosto demonstrando uma fúria quase animal. A ruiva tocou no braço do amigo e fez com que o fluxo de energia fosse interrompido.

- Vamos sair daqui, Hermes!

No entanto, ao alcançaram a escada em espiral que os levaria novamente para o primeiro piso, descobriram que não seria assim tão fácil abandonar o Castelo. Vários dementadores desciam os degraus levitando sobre eles, as enormes chagas aparecendo por debaixo das mangas das vestes rasgadas, as mãos descarnadas e putrefatas apontadas para frente como se prestes a agarrar o primeiro deles que se rendesse.

Os pensamentos de Mia foram invadidos por uma profunda tristeza e o frio começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, como se quisesse conduzi-la lentamente a uma morte certa. Nesse momento, Harry foi mais esperto e, com a varinha nas mãos, conseguiu gritar:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

- Venham por aqui! – disse Daniel, enquanto um enorme veado prateado incidia sobre as criaturas e lhes dava tempo para que rumassem para o outro lado do corredor.

O moreno ia à frente e parecia conhecer bem o local, pois começou a guiá-los pelo corredor. Alcançaram o Salão Principal de Hogwarts e conseguiram abrir a pesada maçaneta da enorme porta.

No momento em que esperavam estar livres para fugir, o grupo visualizou algo que deixou a todos sem perspectivas de esperanças. Os jardins do Castelo estavam cobertos de gelo, enquanto milhares de dementadores se aproximavam das portas de entrada.

O frio ia se tornando cada vez mais intenso e Mia se ajoelhou, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Lúthien caiu ao seu lado em seguida, e parecia quase desacordada, os olhos fechados e os cabelos esparramados pelo chão, a boca tremendo ligeiramente. Harry continuava de pé, a varinha em riste e os lábios abertos, tentando em vão murmurar o feitiço, seu rosto se contorcendo diante das lembranças que afluíam à sua mente em turbilhões, fazendo com que ele se sentisse o homem mais infeliz do mundo.

Foi quando Daniel apontou para o céu e gritou:

- Olhem!

Como se acordasse de um transe, Mia viu que um animal muito grande cruzava os céus, quebrando com suas asas negras e brilhantes o lusco-fusco da aurora que estava por vir. O animal deu um vôo rasante sobre o Castelo e suas asas faziam um barulho que pareceu à menina muito familiar. A ele se seguiram mais dois gigantes répteis voadores, um vermelho e um azul, que ganhavam os céus com velocidade e se aproximavam da terra. Quando estavam perto o suficiente, os dragões sopraram gigantes bolas de fogo que fizeram um barulho ensurdecedor. Os dementadores corriam, assustados com o excesso de luz e o fogo que os queimava.

Foi quando Mia se lembrou. A guerra, os dragões, a ilha perdida, a magia antiga, as brumas, os sonhos. Agora ela sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha a força de Rowena Ravenclaw dentro de si. Ela era a herdeira da Corvinal.

Tomada pela súbita energia da descoberta, a menina se levantou do chão e esqueceu qualquer medo e tristeza que pudesse afligi-la. Apenas impôs ambas as mãos e gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Uma enorme águia prateada se desprendeu das mãos da menina, voando em direção aos dementadores, que corriam assustados para todos os lados.

No entanto, eles eram muitos, e aqueles que não eram queimados pelos dragões e nem alcançados pela águia de Mia continuavam produzindo o estranho elixir da tristeza e do medo, que ainda invadia os corações daqueles que estavam no campo de batalha. Aos dementadores, agora se somavam alguns membros da _Polícia Negra_, que apareciam com as antigas máscaras de Comensais no rosto e brandiam as varinhas para os dragões, tentando em vão acertar seus condutores.

Foi quando vários uivos se fizeram ouvir da floresta proibida, e Mia sentiu o coração gelar de medo novamente. Apesar de ainda conseguir manter a energia que dava vida à sua águia, a menina se assustou tremendamente quando viu os estranhos lobos saírem da Floresta Proibida. Eles caminhavam apenas sobre duas patas, e tinham presas enormes e afiadas. Alguns dos tratadores ocupantes dos dragões haviam desmontado e, embora Mia não os pudesse enxergar direito, temia que fossem os membros da _OdRR_ que ali estavam, juntamente com tio Carlinhos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os tratadores desmontavam dos dragões para enfrentar os Comensais e os lobisomens, Mia ouviu um barulho de cascos que irrompiam da Floresta Proibida. Apenas pôde notar que eles eram conduzidos por um homem que parecia um gigante, de tão alto e largo que era.

Mas sua atenção se voltou novamente para os dementadores, que avançavam enquanto Lúthien continuava no chão, e Harry não se movia. Ela gritou, buscando a ajuda dos dois rapazes que a observavam:

- Anda! Convoquem os seus patronos! Eu sei que vocês conseguem!

Daniel foi o primeiro a estender as mãos ao lado da menina e gritar o feitiço. O enorme leão, símbolo da Grifinória e de Godrico Gryffindor, irrompeu das mãos do menino e se somou aos esforços da águia de Mia. Ambos estavam lado a lado, os ombros praticamente colados, numa troca de energias que os fazia manter o feitiço enquanto afastavam os dementadores.

Foi quando Lúthien se levantou, mais fortalecida, e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Seu olhar assumiu um tom de intensa maturidade quando encarou Mia, e disse em seguida:

- Por isso eu gostei tanto do retrato de Helga...

A herdeira da Lufa-Lufa impôs as mãos ao lado da amiga e falou calmamente o feitiço, com a força e a determinação da terra. Um enorme texugo se juntou à águia e ao leão. Faltava apenas a serpente para completar os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts.

No entanto, Hermes estava indeciso. Não sentia que tinha energia suficiente depois de todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Só conseguiu agir quando um grito assustador irrompeu pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, sobressaindo-se a todos os outros barulhos produzidos por eles. Hermes reconheceu imediatamente o barulho e avistou ao longe uma figura de cabelos muito vermelhos que era atacada por um enorme lobisomem.

Sem pestanejar, ele parou ao lado dos amigos e gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Uma serpente prateada se juntou ao leão, à águia e ao texugo. Os quatro herdeiros emprestavam os poderes dos fundadores de Hogwarts para salvar o Castelo das forças do mal. E a força da amizade e do amor que unia aqueles quatro amigos era o que faltava para afastar de vez os dementadores.

Os olhos de Mia se fecharam, e foi como se séculos separassem aquela cena de uma anterior, muito parecida. Uma que ela só havia visto em seus sonhos. Mas que agora ela sabia ser absolutamente real.

Da fusão dos patronos produzidos pela energia dos quatro elementos da natureza, um enorme dragão prateado riscou os céus de Hogwarts, iluminando a noite como se já fosse dia.

* * *

**N/A: Ah! Só falta um capítulo e o epílogo! Sei que vão querer me matar por terminar o capítulo assim, mas é necessário. E, prometo, vai valer a pena (ao menos eu acho).**

**Comentários são sempre muito importantes, portanto, se você leu, me deixe saber disso!**

**Obrigada! **

**E um beijo especial pra Dinny Potter, que aqui no é a única que sempre me deixa comentários a cada capítulo! Valeu mesmo, Dinny!**


	28. Vivemos juntos, morremos sós

Os Comensais pareciam assustados diante da perspectiva de não ter os dementadores por perto, que fugiram diante do dragão prateado que riscava os céus. Depois de dispersar as criaturas, Mia, Lúthien e Daniel baixaram as mãos e se apoiaram no corrimão da escada do lado de fora do castelo, completamente exaustos. O dragão continuava perseguindo os dementadores até que todos eles haviam fugido ou desaparecido.

Hermes correu para o local no qual se lembrava de ter ouvido o grito da mãe, sem se importar com os lobisomens e comensais que encontrava pelo caminho. Afastava-os com a imposição das mãos e conseguiu alcançar tia Gina, que tinha um profundo corte no braço, mas que não chegava a ser exatamente uma mordida.

Mia correu para alcançar o amigo, seguida de perto por Daniel e Lúthien. Os _Renegados_ já invadiam o Castelo e devolviam Hogwarts para o lado certo, do qual a Escola jamais poderia ter saído. Então, os jovens perceberam que havia criaturas metade homem e metade cavalo que ajudavam a _OdRR_ a expulsar todos os seguidores das trevas que ainda ocupavam a Escola.

Mia avistou Harry, que caminhava ao lado do enorme homem que ela tinha visto sair da Floresta Proibida. Ele era ainda maior de perto, tanto de altura como de largura, os cabelos e a barba muito brancos cobrindo-lhe o imenso rosto. Deveria ser um gigante, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não havia tempo para pensar em mais nada que não fosse ajudar tia Gina.

- Eles não estão transformados – disse Daniel, referindo-se aos lobisomens. – Hoje não é noite de lua cheia, portanto, acredito que Gina vá ficar bem.

Hermes estava agachado ao lado da mãe e impunha as mãos sobre a testa dela, enquanto tentava fazer com que ela se recuperasse.

Os últimos Comensais ainda fugiam quando Mia avistou Fred e Jorge, que estavam próximos aos portões de Hogwarts. Eles faziam estranhos encantamentos, como que para proteger o local. O mesmo faziam os tratadores de dragões, que sobrevoavam todo o amplo perímetro da escola e cobriam-na com um estranho manto dourado e brilhante, devolvendo a Hogwarts a segurança que a Escola precisava para que não pudesse mais ser penetrada pelas forças do mal.

Lúthien avistou a mãe e correu para ela, que envolveu a filha num enorme e caloroso abraço. Mia ficou sozinha com Daniel, enquanto Hermes continuava concentrado em ajudar tia Gina. O moreno se virou para ela e disse:

- Achei que tudo fosse dar errado hoje. Achei que Lúcio e Voldemort conseguiriam machucar as pessoas que mais amo na vida.

Mia estava estranhamente tímida quando perguntou, observando discretamente os profundos olhos verdes de Daniel:

- Foram eles que implantaram o sonho na minha mente e na de seu pai?

- Infelizmente, sim – respondeu Daniel, tomando as mãos da menina para si. – Acho que eles pretendiam fazer com que você visse que eu estava sofrendo, e incentivá-la a vir me resgatar. Mas acho que não contavam com a presença do meu pai. Acharam que a _OdRR_ o protegeria.

- Mas... você está bem, pelo que eu vejo – disse a menina, intrigada.

- Sim, eu estou. Depois que vocês me abandonaram em Azkaban, eu fui torturado e fiquei à beira da morte – e nesse momento, Mia sentiu uma certa pontada de frustração na fala de Daniel. – Mas eu compreendo que precisavam salvar suas vidas. Com o passar do tempo, me mandaram para o Castelo, onde permaneci como prisioneiro, mas, aos poucos, comecei a ter alguns privilégios. Pude ter aulas com os alunos, todas de magia negra, obviamente. Era durante estas aulas que eu tentava enviar os meus sinais. A água...

- Eu os vi – começou Mia, mas Daniel a interrompeu:

- Eu sei disso. E sei que você acreditou, assim como meu pai, que eu estava vivo, mesmo que o racional fosse pensar que eu havia perecido há muito. E eu agradeço você por isso, Mia. Graças à força de vocês, eu estou ao seu lado novamente.

Mia baixou os olhos castanhos e deixou que a cabeça descansasse no ombro de Daniel. Sentia seu coração bater descompassado, a força dos elementos opostos se atraindo como se fossem iguais. A dualidade do fogo e da água provando que, na verdade, são sempre os dispostos que se atraem. 

Harry se aproximou dos dois ao lado do homem gigante. Estava sujo e o rosto tinha um corte profundo próximo ao supercílio. No entanto, estava profundamente feliz quando se dirigiu ao filho:

- Daniel, quero lhe apresentar o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid!

O meio gigante apertou a mão do menino, sorrindo largamente e demonstrando simpatia. Podia-se notar que ele era muito velho, mas dizem as lendas que aqueles que possuem sangue de gigante vivem muito mais que os humanos. O homem dos olhos negros de besouro se dirigiu então a Mia:

- Você só pode ser uma Weasley, com esses cabelos de fogo. Filha de...

- Nossa filha, Hagrid – disse a senhora Weasley, aproximando-se juntamente com o marido e envolvendo o homem num grande abraço. 

Hermes também se aproximou, os cabelos muito loiros denunciando suas verdadeiras origens:

- E este só pode ser um Malfoy – e embora Hermes esperasse algum insulto por isso, surpreendeu-se quando Hagrid continuou – o trio do passado e o trio do futuro, é maravilhoso ver vocês juntos para salvar Hogwarts!

- Ei! Trio não! Somos um quarteto – Lúthien se aproximou, provocando um sorriso nos lábios do grupo diante da sua colocação.

- Tenho certeza que Dumbledore ficaria muito orgulhoso em saber disso.

Parecia que Hagrid continuaria falando do diretor, mas o enorme dragão negro fez um vôo rasante, provocando uma ventania que bagunçou os cabelos de todos. Quando ele pousou, Hagrid encarava o animal fascinado, sem conseguir despregar os olhos de seu dorso brilhante e escamado. Carlinhos saltou das costas do dragão sorrindo, embora seu rosto estivesse atravessado por um enorme e sangrento corte. Dirigiu-se imediatamente a Hagrid:

- Acho que alguém gostaria de vê-lo. Talvez ela nunca tenha se esquecido daquele que considera como uma mãe. Dragões têm uma ótima memória.

- Ela? – questionou Hagrid, o rosto enrugado numa expressão de dúvida.

- Sim, Hagrid... na verdade, ela é fêmea! – respondeu Carlinhos, com uma piscadela.

O dragão fêmea aproximou o focinho quente da pele do meio gigante, enquanto Hagrid estendia a mão para tocar o enorme animal. O meio gigante sorria como uma criança, dando a impressão de que a espessa barba e os cabelos brancos fossem apenas parte de uma fantasia qualquer. O dragão bufou, assustando Mia, Hermes e Daniel, que não estavam acostumados à presença do animal.

Mia percebeu, então, que Harry carregava o braço esquerdo meio pendurado ao lado do corpo. No entanto, como Carlinhos, ele também sorria quando se dirigiu aos garotos:

- Esse é o Norberto... ou melhor, a Norberta. O dragão do Hagrid – e parou ao lado do eterno guarda-caças de Hogwarts para compartilhar da alegria do homem em ver novamente o seu bichinho de estimação. O senhor e a senhora Weasley também sorriam, lembrando-se do dia em que haviam entregado o dragão a Carlinhos para que ele o levasse para a Romênia e cuidasse dele.

Mia concluiu que Hagrid tinha estranhos gostos para bichinhos, mas também sentia vontade de sorrir. Não que a guerra estivesse vencida, havia muito a fazer ainda, mas a perspectiva de estar em Hogwarts fazia com que ela se sentisse bem como nunca havia se sentido na vida. Enfim, estava em casa.

Daniel parecia ler os pensamentos da menina quando tomou sua mão e, diante de todos, beijou-a ternamente, acariciando os longos cabelos ruivos e fazendo com que ela tremesse ligeiramente. Depois, o moreno ouviu a voz do pai, chamando-o para ver qualquer coisa no enorme dragão fêmea.

Mia e Hermes ficaram sozinhos. O loiro, meio sem graça, deu de ombros:

- Tudo bem. Nós não daríamos certo mesmo...

A ruiva sorriu e abraçou o amigo:

- Você é meu irmão de magia, Hermes. Não há nada mais certo no mundo que isso!

Daniel e Lúthien voltaram a se reunir aos dois amigos, mas Hermes permanecia com um olhar distante. Alguns pontos do campo de batalha ainda estavam em chamas, havia centauros e outros guerreiros feridos. Mas a revolução tinha conquistado um importante posto tomando Hogwarts do inimigo. 

Os únicos temores que restavam era saber onde estava O Oráculo, o que teria sido feito de Draco e Lúcio Malfoy, e qual seria a localização da última horcrux de Voldemort. Este seria o único meio de destruir para sempre o Império do Mal.

Mas a guerra ficaria para outro dia. Agora era hora de comemorar a vitória da batalha. O sol nasceria de novo. E eles continuariam a viver juntos até que, fatalmente, chegaria a hora de cada um partir. Sozinho. 


	29. Epílogo

Os olhos eram duas fendas vermelhas que brilhavam na semi-escuridão da sala. As mãos de dedos finos, gelados, quase sem vida, tamborilavam pela mesa de maneira aparentemente nervosa. Mas o semblante quase ofídico não demonstrava qualquer sentimento. E seus seguidores sabiam que estes eram os momentos mais perigosos do Lorde.

Um homem de cabelos longos e loiros, já salpicados de fios brancos, bateu na porta do aposento e entrou:

- Meu Lorde... – retorcido numa estranha reverência, o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy tremia. Os joelhos estavam quase próximos do chão, tamanha era a submissão e o medo com que ele encarava o Lorde das Trevas.

- Lúcio – e Voldemort apontou a varinha para ele, de forma que o bruxo caísse totalmente de joelhos com um doloroso baque para um homem daquela idade. – Sou obrigado a confirmar o que meus informantes disseram. Procedimento de rotina, afinal – a voz dele era gelada, provocando espasmos involuntários de medo em Lúcio Malfoy. De repente, tornou-se mais alta enquanto ele acenava a varinha e fazia com que os olhos acinzentados de Lúcio encontrassem com suas pupilas vermelhas. – Hogwarts caiu, Lúcio?

- Sim, meu Lorde – não havia álibi, desculpas ou qualquer esperança de que aquele fato pudesse ser negado. Lúcio era um homem praticamente resignado diante da morte.

Voldemort se levantou de sua cadeira de espaldar alto, entrelaçando os dedos da mão e caminhando por seu escritório. Era o Ministro da Magia oficial desde que venceu a Guerra, e tudo funcionava perfeitamente bem desde então. Ele conseguiu o poder pleno e a imortalidade que almejara durante tanto tempo. Sua instituição funcionava em plena harmonia, com o uso inteligente da força e do medo a seu favor: Hogwarts era o local onde tudo começava, onde Voldemort lançava as bases de seu poder por meio do ensino e da persuasão. Hogwarts era o local onde os pequenos bruxos puro-sangue aprendiam a odiar os trouxas e mestiços de qualquer espécie desde cedo; a _Polícia Negra_ estava ali para controlar os insurgentes e garantir que os banidos permanecessem em seus devidos lugares, perfeitamente vigiados e _obliviados_, se assim fosse necessário; a imprensa, por meio do Profeta Diário, era a boa propaganda do governo. Notícias, só aquelas aprovadas pelo Ministério. O mundo bruxo precisava acreditar que estava bem, seguro e livre de qualquer coisa que pudesse macular a pureza da raça.

Educação, segurança e imprensa: os três pilares de poder da Ditadura Voldemort. E um deles, talvez o mais importante deles, tinha acabado de cair.

- ...Nas mãos de três adolescentes, Lúcio, que, supostamente, deveriam ter sido mantidos no mundo trouxa, sem qualquer conhecimento de magia?!

- Sim, meu Lorde...

- Então você confirma que minha fiel _Polícia Negra_, meus eternos Comensais da Morte, caíram diante do poder de...adolescentes?

- Mas eles não estavam sozinhos! Eles tinham aquela maldita Ordem da Fênix com eles. Ou ao menos o que sobrou dela. E, meu Lorde, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eles trouxeram...

- _SILENCIO_ – bradou Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Lúcio e provocando um ligeiro e desconfortável som de interrupção forçada em sua garganta. – Eu sei quem eles trouxeram, Lúcio. Potter. Mas nós tínhamos o filho dele. Eu supunha que seríamos capazes de barganhar, não é mesmo? Você não tinha um plano, Lúcio?

- Não, meu Lorde, na verdade eu não...

- Não esperava que ele viesse... sei...entendo. Você contava apenas com a parte fácil do plano. Nós plantamos aquele sonho na cabeça de ambos. Mas você imaginou que aquela corja de traidores do sangue não deixaria que Harry Potter viesse até mim? Você...

- Eu tinha um plano! – apressou-se a dizer Lúcio, como que para tentar consertar o impossível. – Mas eles são diferentes, meu Lorde, aqueles adolescentes. A magia deles não precisa de varinha!

Foi como se Voldemort tivesse sido atingido por um Feitiço para Confundir. Aquela era a confirmação de que ele precisava. Ele caminhava nervoso pela sala, a capa negra e comprida farfalhando a cada movimento. Seus seguidores haviam dito que enfrentaram uma magia estranha, diferente, contra a qual não sabiam exatamente como agir. Voldemort negava para si mesmo, mas em seu íntimo sabia que aquela magia poderia ser muito mais poderosa do que as que ele próprio conhecia.

Alguém precisava pagar pelo erro. Alguém precisava servir de exemplo para que ele não fosse cometido novamente.

- Lúcio, Hogwarts estava sob sua responsabilidade. Com sua queda, nada mais acertado que pagar na mesma moeda. Perdemos Hogwarts, portanto, não precisamos mais de você – Voldemort apontava a varinha na direção do peito do bruxo, pronto para lançar a Maldição da Morte. - Uma decisão justa.

- Talvez a decisão mais justa seja se ficarem comigo - a porta do escritório tinha se aberto e Voldemort encarou as duas figuras que se postraram diante dele, passando os olhos por aquele que já conhecia tão bem e parando diante do mais jovem, que havia lhe dirigido a palavra. A semelhança entre os dois era incrível: o mesmo rosto contraído, os mesmos olhos acinzentados, o mesmo aspecto de desafio nos olhos.

- Eu devo supor que você é...

- Hermes Malfoy – respondeu o loiro, enquanto encarava as pupilas avermelhadas do Lorde das Trevas, a cabeça erguida numa clara posição de desafio.

- Sim... – disse Voldemort, olhando de Lúcio, ainda ajoelhado no chão, para as duas próximas gerações da família Malfoy, Draco e Hermes. – Acho que essa é uma boa troca. Os filhos pródigos sempre retornam ao lar...

* * *


End file.
